


When we Strike.

by ahnice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnice/pseuds/ahnice
Summary: Handsome, rich and famous idol singer Kang Daniel in Korea. With house that's huge and his fame is widely spread, yet he loves to live life without a care in the world and a new guy in his arms each day.on the otherhand Park Ji Hoon is an average hardworking Man,  Ji Hoon spends most of his days home, obsessed with his work.Till one day, heaven decides to play a little trick on these two different people, in a way no one could ever imagine...secret garden /Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Let's Go!**

* * *

  
Ji Hoon had his back to the class as he wrote down the title of the science report he was setting his students. Behind him he could hear the ninth graders talking to each other loudly as they approached the end of the long day. As he finished the last word he turned around, pushing his thick black framed glasses up his nose. The whole class went silent as he stared down at them sternly.  
  
Satisfied at the silence, Ji Hoon finally spoke. “The report will be due on the first day back after the holiday. It will be a two page paper on the anatomy of a flower, explaining all the points listed on the board.”  
  
A large groan of protest emerged from the class, as the students complained. Ji Hoon grabbed a ruler and tapped it on the desk loudly, causing everyone to go quiet immediately.  
  
“There will be no excuses for not handing in the report. I know that it is Chuseok festival, but no matter what you have planned for the holiday, I still expect the report to be on my desk the first day back at school. Class dismissed.” The bell rang. “Oh, and have a Happy Chuseok,” shouted Ji Hoon with a smile.  
  
The class began to pack up, complaining to one another about the unfairness of school. Ji Hoon ignored the mutterings of the students, sitting down behind his desk. He had a stack of lab reports that were handed in the day before and was only a third of the way through marking them. He intended to have them finished before the Chuseok holiday.  
  
There was no one left in the school, yet Ji Hoon was still absorbed in marking the reports. He reminisced about the time when he himself was a ninth grader and how he had once despised the teacher for giving them homework over the holidays. How times have changed.  
  
Ji Hoon was so absorbed in his marking that he did not hear anyone approach him. A Man that is tall looking  & stylish, wearing a green blouse and a black knee-length pants crept up behind him with a mischievous smile on him face. Leaning over Ji Hoon’s shoulder he said, “What are you doing?”  
  
Ji Hoon jumped, almost colliding into his friend’s chin. “Jin Young! What are you doing here?” he shouted in surprise. “You scared me just then.”  
  
“I managed to scare the ‘ice block’? I’ve never seen you get unfazed over anything before. Never thought I’d be the one to scare you!” laughed Jin Young.  
  
“I am human you know,” pouted Ji Hoon.  
  
Jin Young came down to tightly hug Ji Hoon. “Oh, I’m so sorry cutie! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
Ji Hoon shook his head. “Whatever. Anyway, what brings you here, Jin Young ah?” he glanced at his watch. “It’s only 4pm. Shouldn’t you still be at work?”  
  
Jin Young came to sit on Ji Hoon’s desk, his legs hanging off the edge. “The chairman gave everyone half the day off because of the holiday coming up. So I decided to use this free time to come and visit my dear chinguuu. You should be touched.”  
  
Ji Hoon glanced sideways at Jin Young with a small smile. “Are you sure he gave everyone the day off or just you?”  
  
Jin Young’s face went red. “Of course he gave everyone the day off. What makes you think he would give only me the day off?” he laughed nervously.  
  
“Oh, nothing really… Just that maybe his son asked for some favours, perhaps?”  
  
Jin Young continued to laugh nervously, giving Ji Hoon a playful shove. “Do you mean Daehwi? Why would he ask for only me to have the day off? We’re only friends after all. Just friends.”  
  
“Right,” Ji Hoon said sarcastically as he turned back to the reports. Jin Young learned in to give Ji Hoon an evil glare.  
  
“Are you just going to accuse me of having some kind of a relationship with the chairman’s son and continue on with marking those reports?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” replied Ji Hoon as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Jin Young hopped off the table. “That won’t do. I’m not just going to let you accuse me and let you off that easily.” He furrowed his face as he thought of what to do. Then he suddenly snapped his fingers as a smile spread across his face. “Let’s go out to a club tonight. Perhaps we can find a nice guy to tame your heart.” Jin Young pulled Ji Hoon out of his chair.  
  
“What did you just say?” asked Ji Hoon, horrified. He dreaded what Jin Young was thinking.  
  
“I said ‘let’s go find you a nice guy’,” repeated Jin Young, his smile growing even wider.  
  
“There’s no way you’re taking me guy hunting. I have no time for a relationship. Besides, all the guys out there are stupid.”  
  
“Nonsense. I’m not going to let you bury yourself in work and then go and hide off with the rest of your family over the holiday. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen you with a guy before. You’re always working or at home. So come on, let’s get going!”  
  
“But I don’t want to go!” complained Ji Hoon as Jin Young forcefully dragged him out of the classroom. He had a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

  
  
“Okay. I’ll see you there later. Bye.” Daehwi hung up his mobile, smiling to himself as he checked his appearance in the mirror. He adjusted part of his fringe so it sat nicely across his forehead before pulling his clothes into place. Finished, Daehwi clicked his fingers before pointing at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
“Damn! You look so fine, Daehwi ah!” he complemented himself with a sexy look. “No one would ever be able to resist you.” He continued to adjust his hair again as his mobile rang once more.  
  
“Yaaa, what’s up?” he answered, continuing to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
“Daehwi, you free tonight? I need a drink.”  
  
“Kang Daniel? What’s wrong, hyung? You don’t sound too good.”  
  
“Nothing much, I just want a break from dad,” said Daniel tiredly.  
  
“Ah, he wants you to go to work at the company again. Why don’t you just do it?”  
  
Daniel groaned. “I don’t need you to start lecturing me too. Just go and have a drink with me.”  
  
“Sorry Daniel, but I’ve got a date tonight,” said Daehwi with a small smile.  
  
“A date? Fine, I’ll come along too.”  
  
“What? Hey, you can’t come along! It’s already bad enough that he’s bringing his friend along, I don’t need to-” Daehwi broke off halfway as a thought entered his mind.  
  
“You ‘don’t need to’ what, Daehwi?” asked Daniel agitatedly. “I’m coming along and that’s final. You have no choice. I’m already waiting for you in your condo car park.”  
  
“Wait, you’re WHAT?” Daehwi ran over to his window where he unmistakably saw Daniel’s red Ferrari. “What the hell are you doing out there?”  
  
“Like I said, I’m going to get a drink and you’re coming with me.”  
  
“Fine, you idiot, I was going to say you could come anyway seeing as Jin Young’s bringing his friend.”  
  
“Whatever.” Daniel hung up.  
  
Daehwi closed his phone. “You are an idiot sometimes, Daniel,” muttered Daehwi to himself, shaking his head. “How I ever ended up being your friend, I’ll never know.” Taking one last look in the mirror, Daehwi grabbed his keys and wallet and left the room.  
  
Five minutes later, Daehwi emerged from the front entrance of the high class condominium he lived in. He was proud of actually owning his own place from the money he earned working at his father’s exporting company. Daniel, on the other hand, still lived in his parent’s home. He was Korea’s idol star, much to his parent’s chagrin. He spent most of his free time clubbing, seeing a different guy each night without a care in the world. Daniel and his father had never gotten along and things became worse when Daniel arrived back from Busan after finishing his music degree in Seoul. Disappointed that his son showed no interest in his business, he threatened many times to cut off Daniel’s allowance, but in the end he never followed through with his threat. Today was probably no different.  
  
As Daehwi approached the car, Daniel shoved the keys into Daehwi’s hand and fell back into the passenger’s seat of his car where he took a large mouthful of soju. Daehwi glanced from the keys in his hands to Daniel intoxicating himself.  
  
“You want me to drive?” asked Daehwi incredulously. “You came to pick me up, didn’t you?”  
  
“Well you know where to go and I don’t, so you have to drive,” replied Daniel as he took another mouthful.  
  
Daehwi reached over to snatch the bottle out of Daniel’s grasp. “Geez, Daniel. Are you trying to kill yourself? Just what happen?”  
  
Daniel made to snatch the soju back but Daehwi moved it out of his reach. Sighing, Daniel collapsed back on the chair and closed his eyes. “Let’s just get going. It was just another stupid argument I had with father. Don’t worry about it, let’s go have some fun.” Daniel slammed the door shut.  
  
Daehwi shrugged and went to sit behind the wheel. “If you insist,” he muttered to himself as they drove off.  
  
***  
  
Jin Young and Ji Hoon arrived outside a busy nightclub which Jin Young assured was one of the most exclusive in town. If it wasn’t for Daehwi, they probably wouldn’t even be allowed in.  
  
“Are you sure about this Bae Jin Young?” asked Ji Hoon nervously as he stepped out of the car. He looked around at all the other people and then glanced back at his own appearance. He’s only wearing a Hoodie & Jeans.  
  
“Of course I am, Ji Hoon. This will be great for you.” Jin Young shut his door and came around to pull Ji Hoon away from the car. “Come on, stop hiding! Let’s go have some fun!”  
  
Ji Hoon stood to the spot, refusing to budge. “Wait, Jin Young! You expect me to go in dressed like this?” He pointed to his outfit.  
  
Jin Young stifled a giggle. “Well, I did ask if you wanted to go change your clothes but you refused.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect to come to a place like this,” retorted Ji Hoon.  
  
Jin Young pulled him along towards the entrance. “Well, what kind of a place did you expect to come to? A library? Besides, even if you did change, I would be amazed. You really don’t have much taste in clothing, Ji Hoon.”  
  
“I’m not very comfortable in tux or tight jeans & clothes, you know that.” They walked in through the front door after saying Daehwi’s name to the bouncer and Ji Hoon noticed the strange stares he was getting from the other guests. He hunched down behind Jin Young, trying to hide his presence.  
  
“What are you trying to do Park Ji Hoon?” asked Jin Young, giggling as he tried to wriggle away.  
  
“They’re all staring at me strangely.” He pulled Jin Young’s arm. “Let’s get out of here, please?” begged Ji Hoon.  
  
Jin Young shrugged him off. “Forget about them. Come on, our seat is just over there.” He led Ji Hoon to a small table not far from the bar and stage. They sat and Ji Hoon decided to look around. He noticed some of the people around there looking at him and laughing. He really didn’t want to be there. Ji Hoon glanced at his watch.  
  
“Will we be here much longer?” he asked.  
  
Jin Young laughed. “Daehwi hasn’t even shown up yet so it will be a while. Come on, Ji Hoon, enjoy yourself for once. We’re out here looking for a cute guy for you, remember? Seen anyone you like yet?”  
  
Ji Hoon slapped Jin Young’s shoulder lightly to hide the embarrassment. “I don’t want to look for a guy! I’ve told you that a million times already. When are you going to get that stupid idea out of your head?”  
  
“Alright, alright, just enjoy yourself, okay Park Ji Hoon? And don’t try to hide so much.”  
  
Ji Hoon crossed his arms and pouted. Tonight seemed like it was going to be a very long night.  
        

**tbc.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**When He Met Him**

* * *

Daniel was already partially drunk when they arrived outside the nightclub. He stumbled out of the car, barely keeping a hold on his balance. Daehwi came rushing over to try and help him but Daniel shoved him away.  
  
“I’m fine, Daehwi,” assured Daniel as he walked passed Daehwi.  
  
Daehwi hurriedly locked the Ferrari and ran to catch up with his friend. “For crying out loud, Daniel, we’ve only just arrived and you’re already tipsy.”  
  
Daniel turned back to smile at Daehwi, standing as still as he could manage. “I’m not drunk yet, Daehwi. The night has only just begun so let’s go in and have some fun!” he shouted as he swung an arm around Daehwi’s shoulders and pulled him along to the entrance.  
  
The bouncer didn’t say a word as he let them in, nodding his head to them as they walked by. Some of the people there recognised Daniel and began to point and whisper loudly. Daehwi saw Daniel begin to sober up and that his friend had already started to check out the guys. With a slight shake of his head, Daehwi turned to scan the crowd for any sign of Jin Young. They spotted one another and Jin Young stood up to wave them over.  
  
“Come on Daniel, this way,” said Daehwi as he dragged Daniel away from a guy he was flirting with. “You can come back and flirt with him in a minute.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever Daehwi,” said Daniel absently as he mimed calling the guy on a phone with a wink.  
  
“Daehwi! It sure took you some time!” shouted Jin Young over the deafening music, giving Daehwi a playful punch on the arm as he came to sit beside him.  
  
“Sorry Jin Young, but I ran into a bit of a delay,” said Daehwi with an apologetic look, indicating Daniel with his thumb. “Daniel here decided to pull a surprise visit on me and insisted on coming. Hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“Sure, no problem! The more the merrier, they say.” Jin Young turned to Ji Hoon who was trying his hardest to remain invisible. “Daehwi, this here is my friend Park Ji Hoon.” Ji Hoon nodded his head with an awkward smile. Daehwi did the same, raising his hand in greeting. “Ji Hoon here is a teacher at Anyang Foreign Language high school . I decided to try and broaden his horizons by bringing him out for guy hunting, but he doesn’t seem to be making much progress. Ouch!” exclaimed Jin Young as he rubbed the spot on his leg that Ji Hoon had pinched. Jin Young retaliated with a slap. “That hurt, Ji Hoon ah!”  
  
Ji Hoon gave another awkward smile to Daehwi before furiously whispering into Jin Young’s ear, “Why did you have to say that for?”  
  
“It’s the truth, isn’t it?” whispered Jin Young back.  
  
“No, it isn’t! I never wanted to come along in the first place!”  
  
Daniel, who until now had been ignored by the group, had been absently listening into their conversation. He glanced at Ji Hoon and tried not to laugh when he took in his appearance. If he didn’t know that he was the same age as Jin Young, he could’ve sworn that he was way older.  
  
“Dressed like that, it’s no wonder you can’t find any guys,” said Daniel with a small smirk.  
  
Ji Hoon turned to look properly at Daehwi’s friend for the first time and was taken aback by his charming handsome face. But he didn’t let his looks go to his head. He was more level-headed than that. Not being a fan of korea music, he didn’t know who he was.  
  
Glaring at Daniel, he said, “You have no right to judge my appearance, Ajussi.”  
  
Daniel almost couldn’t hold back his laughter. “I have no right to judge your appearance? Aren’t you the one coming here to desperately look for a guy? If you are, then expect to be judged on your appearance.”  
  
“I am not desperate! And stop saying about my appearance!” Ji Hoon was beginning to lose his cool. There was something about his arrogant smirk that seemed to irk him. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. “I’m sorry Jin Young, but I’ve had enough for one night. I wouldn’t be able to put up with this arrogant fool sitting here smirking at me. Goodbye Jin Young and I’ll see you around sometime. Goodbye Daehwi, it was nice meeting you.” Ji Hoon turned to leave.  
  
Jin Young tried to stop him. “Ji Hoon, wait! Don’t go yet! You’ve only been here for fifteen minutes.”  
  
Daehwi stood up to help Jin Young. “Yeah Ji Hoon, don’t let what this idiot here said spoil the night,” he said, giving Daniel a slap on the back of his head.  
  
“Ow! Hey, I didn’t do anything wrong! I just said pretty much what any other guy would be thinking. Is it a crime now for speaking the truth?” said Daniel. He turned to look at Ji Hoon. “I didn’t think you’d be so sensitive.”  
  
Ji Hoon glared down at Daniel with strong dislike. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to think before you say anything. Besides, if that is the way everyone in here thinks of me, then there’s no point in me staying. I have other things to do rather than waste my time sitting here doing nothing constructive.”  
  
With that, Ji Hoon spun around on the spot to leave but unfortunately, he suddenly collided into a man who was squeezing past their table. His glasses were knocked from his face, falling to the floor where they were lost in the darkness. The man glanced at him angrily before continuing on his way through the crowd. Ji Hoon kneeled down on the floor to begin looking for his glasses. Without them he was as blind as a bat.  
  
“Why did I have to loose my glasses now?” he moaned as he fumbled around on the floor. It was dark and really hard to see, even for someone with good eyesight. Daehwi and Jin Young rose to help.  
  
Taking pity on Ji Hoon, Daniel decided to kneel down and pick up his glasses, having seen where they landed. He shoved the glasses under his face unceremoniously. “Here are your glasses,” he said uncaringly. As he looked up at him he saw his face without the glasses and he was stunned. He was actually a Cutie with a cute Face and long eyelashes, but it was a shame that he hid it all behind thick glasses and clothes that looked like he had salvaged them from his father’s wardrobe. Ji Hoon hurriedly snatched the glasses out of his hand and stood up as he put them back on.  
  
“Thank you,” said Ji Hoon coldly before storming out of the venue.  
  
Daniel watched him walk out, an odd figure amongst the multitude of fashionably dressed people. He sat back down on his seat in silence.  
  
Jin Young was glaring angrily at Daniel. Then he angrily shifted his gaze to Daehwi. “Now Ji Hoon is gone. This is all your fault, Daehwi shhi.” he gave Daehwi a rough slap on the shoulder.  
  
“Yaaa, it’s not my fault!” Daehwi looked around at Daniel and grabbed him into a headlock. “It’s this idiot’s fault!”  
  
Daniel began to slap Daehwi, trying to escape from the headlock. “Let go, Daehwi!” he managed to choke out.  
  
“Do you know how hard it was for me to get Ji Hoon to finally agree to come out? He never goes anywhere, you know,” continued Jin Young angrily.  
  
“Yeah, Daniel! Don’t you know how hard it was?” repeated Daehwi. Jin Young gave him another slap. “Ow!”  
  
“Don’t be an idiot yourself, Daehwi,” snapped Jin Young.  
  
Finally, Daniel managed to free himself from Daehwi’s grip. “You two are overreacting.” Straightening his appearance, Daniel stood up. “I’m leaving now. You two are just too much to handle. I think I’ll go and find some fun somewhere else on my own.” He walked off, leaving Daehwi and Jin Young alone together.  
  
“Great, now everyone’s gone,” said Jin Young, somewhat depressed. Daehwi leaned in on his elbows on the table, smiling cheekily. Jin Young gave him an annoyed look. “What?”  
  
“Well… not everyone’s gone. You’ve still got me,” he said mischievously.  
  
Jin Young blushed, smiling shyly. “I’ll go and get us some drinks then,” he said as he hurriedly stood up and walked over to the bar. Daehwi laughed as he watched him. He looked so cute embarrassed, he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

  
  
Ji Hoon was still waiting outside the club for a taxi. He kept glancing at his watch as he looked left and right for any sign of the taxi. The usher he had sent to hail a cab for him still hadn’t returned.  
  
“Where are all the cabs tonight?” mumbled Ji Hoon.  
  
Daniel spotted Ji Hoon standing outside as he exited the club. Smiling mischievously, he decided to walk over and tease him further.  
  
“Still here,?” asked Daniel.  
  
Ji Hoon turned abruptly around. “You! YAAA What are you doing out here?”  
  
Daniel shrugged dismissively. “I decided I didn’t want to be a third wheel between Daehwi and Jin Young.”  
  
“Well, then don’t come bothering me.” Ji Hoon turned back to look for any sign of his taxi.  
  
Daniel followed his gaze, leaning in close next to his ear. Quietly, he said, “What are you looking for?”  
  
Ji Hoon jumped away from him, surprised by his nearness. He pulled his backpack in closer to him body as if trying to protect himself. “I’m waiting for a taxi, stupid,” he snapped.  
  
“Are you always this rude to anyone who speaks to you?” asked Daniel with a small smile, taking a step closer towards Ji Hoon. He took a step away from him.  
  
“Only with those who don’t deserve any respect,” retorted Ji Hoon. He was beginning to get desperate for a taxi.  
  
Daniel raised his hands up in defeat. “Alright then, how about I make it up to you then? I’ll give you a ride home. What do you say?”  
  
Ji Hoon looked at him incredulously. He wouldn’t be caught dead in the arrogant man’s car. “No way am I going with you.”  
  
“Why not?” Daniel tried to look upset, but he failed miserably. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Ji Hoon rolled his eyes and turned away. Daniel walked around so that he was looking into his face. “Are you afraid that I might do something…” His gaze shifted up and down his body suggestively, making him shift uncomfortably. He laughed out loud.  
  
Ji Hoon slapped him on the shoulder with a slap. “You pervert! Get away from me already!”  
  
Daniel raised his hands to protect himself, unable to control his laughter. He was having so much fun messing with the poor guy’s mind. “Alright, alright! You don’t have to get so violent. What is wrong with everyone today? Everyone seems out to get me.”  
  
“What’s wrong is you!” shouted Ji Hoon, huffing as he stopped hitting Daniel.  
  
“Fine; I’m wrong. Continue waiting for your taxi. I’m sure it will arrive sometime within the next half hour or so,” said Daniel sarcastically as he made a mocking bow and walked off.  
  
Ji Hoon straightened his clothes, glaring at Daniel’s back as he disappeared into the car park. What an imbecile! he thought. He must have some serious issues going. He checked his watch before glancing back at the entrance. Ji Hoon really hoped that he didn’t have to wait much longer for a taxi. It was really cold and his hands and face were beginning to go numb. A horn blared from behind as a red Ferrari pulled up alongside him. Daniel stuck his head out the window.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want a ride? It’s not every day an average person like you gets to ride in a Ferrari like this,” he offered.  
  
“I don’t care about cars,” retorted Ji Hoon, although a part of him did want to know what it would be like.  
  
Suddenly, a squeal of delight came from a group of girls that happened to be coming out of the nightclub. “Oh my god, it really was Kang Daniel we saw in there! The guy who is in ‘the variety show’’ Dangerous beyond the blanket remember? ‘’Let’s go over and say hi!” The girls rushed over to the Ferrari, ignoring Ji Hoon’s presence altogether.  
  
“Hey there girls, there’s plenty of me to go around, don’t worry. Just let me finish talking with my friend over there,” he said with a charming smile as he pointed at Ji Hoon. The girls turned to give Ji Hoon an evil look.  
  
“Who said I was your friend, jerk?” Ji Hoon finally spotted a taxi coming down his way. The usher got out of the car and held the door open for him. Grinning triumphantly, he turned to look at Daniel. “It seems like you won’t need to send me home anymore. Have fun with your Ferrari and girls, Mr Superstar.”  
  
“I sure will, fashion terrorist!” shouted Daniel as Ji Hoon entered his taxi. He shook his head as he grinned and the girls began swarming him for autographs. He hadn’t had this much fun in years.

* * *

 

**tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

            

**Holiday Season**

* * *

  
The Park household was bustling with life as relatives from all over the world came to reunite for the holiday season. Although the actual Chuseok was still another four days away, Ji Hoon house was already full to the brim with adults and children alike. It was hard for Ji Hoon to find a quiet place where he could work in peace; his room had already been taken over by his younger brother and twin cousins. Ji Hoon’s younger brother, Jinwoo, was a sixteen year old who had just arrived several days ago from America. He had given the whole family a shock when they saw him fluorescent green highlighted hair and the excessive amount of Punk clothing he wore when he walked off the plane. Right now, Ji Hoon could hear from the kitchen the punk rock music Jinwoo was fond of, blaring from his room upstairs.  
  
yuri and woori, the twins, were no better. They were both the pampered daughters of Ji Hoon’s aunt who had married a Korea entrepreneur. Their parents had sent them over in advance as they were busy trying to clear up their schedules in time for the holiday. At this point in time, Ji Hoon spotted the two girls fighting with some of the other children as to what channel they were to watch on the TV. Ji Hoon really hoped that they wouldn’t break the remote. Last time they did and he had one hell of a time finding a replacement.  
  
Ji Hoon returned his attention to the task at hand: chopping up one hundred carrots. There was probably close to twenty people squished into his house and other relatives who also had homes in Korea, so there had to be plenty of food prepared. Ji Hoon had just been wandering through the hallway as he tried to find somewhere quiet when his grandmother caught him and dragged him into the kitchen. The kitchen was full of the older women of the Park family and they were all happily chatting away together. Na eun, the wife of Ji Hoon’s cousin taemin, appeared beside him to lend Ji Hoon a helping hand.  
  
“Hi there, Ji Hoon! I see grandmother managed to finally drag you in here too.” na eun groaned slightly as she stretched her back which was sore from supporting the huge belly in front.  
  
Ji Hoon smiled back politely. “Yeah, I was just minding my own business when she sprung me. I still have some more reports and tests to mark before I can truly rest, but it seems like it will be some time before I can finish them.” Ji Hoon nodded towards the bulge of na eun’s stomach. “So you’re pregnant again, na eun? What’s that now, your second child?”  
  
“third actually,” replied na eun, her face glowing with pride. “taemin is hoping that it will finally be a boy, although he does love our daughters dearly. It’s just that old prejudice against girls that makes him want one so much.” taemin worked as a designer in namjoo ,Ji Hoon and na eun were now nearly halfway through the pile of carrots, thanks to na eun’s speedy help. “What about you, Ji Hoon? Any hope on having a relationship?”  
  
Ji Hoon made a face at the thought. “Probably in a million years. All the guys these days are jerks” An image of Daniel’s smirk entered his mind, making him furious. He vented his anger out on the carrots, chopping them with much valour. Na eun raised an eyebrow as a small smile crept onto her face.  
  
Suddenly, a little girl of around four years came wondering into the kitchen carrying a headless doll and tears plastered to her face. She came to tug on Na eun’s dress.  
  
“Mummy, the two boys broke my dolly’s head off,” cried the little girl as she held up the doll’s body and head for her mother to see.  
  
na eun peered down at her daughter with some difficulty, her hand supporting her back. “Oh, don’t cry. Mummy will buy you a new dolly when we go home. Why don’t you go and play with your other sisters?”  
  
“But I love this dolly!” whined Mei.  
  
Ji Hoon came to kneel down to Mei’s height, holding out a hand for the doll. “Here, little Mei. Why don’t you let Ahjussi Ji Hoon have a look? Maybe Ajussi might be able to fix your dolly.”  
  
Mei looked at Ji Hoon, her small eyes now bright with hope. “Really, Ajussi Ji Hoon? You can fix sunny?”  
  
“Sure, why not?” Ji Hoon stood up and took Mei’s little hand in his own. “Do you mind doing the rest, Na eun?” he asked.  
  
“No problem, Ji Hoon. It’s the least I can do while you help out my little girl.”  
  
“Anything to get out of this kitchen,” said Ji Hoon with a smile. Na eun laughed.  
  
Ji Hoon led the little girl outside into the backyard where there was at least a somewhat passable peace. The garden was full of a variety of trees as his father loved green gardens and was a bit of a plant enthusiast. They went to sit at a white garden table under a large elm tree. Ji Hoon lifted Mei into his seat before sitting down opposite with the doll. As he inspected the doll, he smiled. The doll was one of those plastic ones where the limbs were easy to pop on and off. Picking up the doll’s head, he forced it back on with a loud ‘pop’ and handed it back to Mei who squealed with delight.  
  
“There you are Mei, Sunny is all better now. You take good care of her, okay?” said Ji Hoon with a smile.  
  
Mei hopped off her chair with the doll in her arms as she came to give Ji Hoon a tight hug around the neck. “Thankyou very much, Ajussi Ji Hoon! Yay! Sunny’s all better now!” she exclaimed merrily as she skipped off back into the house.  
  
Ji Hoon watched Mei, a warm feeling in his heart. He always loved children, which was what influenced him to become a teacher. But his passion for science made it hard for him to revert back to the basics so he ended up becoming a high school teacher instead.  
  
“Still loving children, huh, Ji Hoon?” asked a man’s voice from behind.  
  
Ji Hoon turned around in surprise and a smile lit up his face when he saw who it was. “Ong Seong Woo! When did you get back to korea? I haven’t seen you since-”  
  
“- since we were fifteen. I still remember you, Park Ji Hoon. You haven’t changed one little bit.” Seong Woo came to sit in the chair Mei had vacated earlier. Ong Seong Woo, was Ji Hoon’s closest cousin that around his age. They grew up together as next-door neighbors and were the best of friends in school. Then Seong Woo had to move to Canada as his father took up a position at a university.  
  
Ji Hoon looked at Seong Woo wryly. “Was that supposed to be a compliment?”  
  
Seong Woo laughed heartily. “I’m not really sure, actually.” He leaned in to tap Ji Hoon’s glasses. “When are you ever going to get rid of those monstrosities? I swear, you would be able to find yourself a nice guy if you wore contacts instead.”  
  
“I don’t like contacts. They make my eyes itch,” Ji Hoon pouted. Smiling, he leaned forward on one elbow. “What brings you back to Korea after so many years? Mother has been bugging your dad for years to come back for Chuseok but he never seems to.”  
  
“Well, it’s because of your mother that I’m here. Dad still can’t find the time to come over. He’s so busy with all his projects at the university. So he sent me along instead. I needed a holiday from the bank anyway so I came to visit you and everyone else.” Seong Woo leaned back in his chair as he took in the familiar backyard. “Nothing has changed here since I left. I see granny is as busy as always for the holidays.”  
  
“Yeah, I just managed to escape from the kitchen. You know how I hate cooking  & kitchen,” groaned Ji Hoon.  
  
“I’m glad you got out. I still have nightmares about those cookies you made in seventh grade home economics class. They truly were lumps of charcoal.”  
  
Ji Hoon sat up straight, putting his hands on his hips while trying to look angry. “They weren’t that bad! I still managed to scape a pass grade. And you didn’t have to eat them all.”  
  
The two of them laughed as they continued to catch up on the fifteen years they missed. Twenty minutes later, Ji Hoon spotted his mother standing at the back doorway, scanning the garden for her son . Mrs Park was a stout woman, rounded by middle age and she always had her hair tied up in a bun with beautiful eyes . looking much like Ji Hoon the galaxy eyes & eyelashes.  
  
“Oh no, hide me Seong Woo ah! Hide me before mother spots-”  
  
As Ji Hoon was about to duck under the table, Mrs Park spotted him. “Ji Hoon dear! Your grandma wants you back in the kitchen! We all wondered where you disappeared off to.” She came over to drag Ji Hoon up off the floor. Seong Woo stood up, offering his hand to Mrs Park.  
  
“Hello, Mrs Park. Long time no see. Do you remember me, Ong Seong Woo?”  
  
It took Mrs Park a few seconds to remember Seong Woo. “Oh, Seong Woo! It’s you! When did you come back? And my, how you have grown! Where is your father?”  
  
“Father still can’t find the time to come over so he sent me instead. I arrived this morning and my bags are all in my old home. The people who were renting have gone for a holiday to visit their family in Seoul so I have it all to myself. Feel free to move some of the people out into it if need be.”  
  
“That’s okay, the house is still intact. If anymore show up, then maybe I will have to consider you offer. Your father is still his typical self… Oh well. Why don’t you come on in?” Mrs Park snapped out a hand to pull Ji Hoon back to his side. “And you are to get back into the kitchen, young man.”  
  
“Help me!” cried Ji Hoon to Seong Woo as he was reluctantly dragged back into the kitchen. Seong Woo shrugged at his helplessly, barely able to hold back a smile as he followed them in. He was glad that he had decided to come. It sure was going to be a fun filled holiday.

* * *

  
  
The Kang mansion was quieter than a forest at night, delivering a spooky atmosphere to all who dwelled within, which weren’t very many as they were on leave for the holiday season. The only signs of life were the lights that were always kept on in the entrance hall, eating away at their electricity bill. Daniel’s Red Ferrari came roaring up the driveway, which he parked neatly in the garage. The sound of his door closing echoed in the empty night air, emphasising the loneliness of the place. He walked up the impressive marble steps where he was met by the old maid who stayed on as she had no family to visit over the holidays.  
  
“Welcome home, Master Daniel,” said the old lady mechanically.  
  
Daniel waved a hand in recognition as he left his shoes sprawled across the entrance hall. It had been a long day and he had just arrived back from the studio where he had spent the entire day doing a photo shoot. He really wanted a nice cold beer and maybe a warm woman to hold by his side. Nah, maybe he will just stick with the soju.  
  
His room upstairs had a nice view of their elegant garden, but to Daniel it seemed just as empty as the house itself. His parents paid top money for the gardeners to come in twice a week and keep up its appearance. But without any heart put into it, it was just a shallow display of his family’s wealth. Collapsing onto his bed, he switched on his TV, flipping through the numerous channels. There was nothing of interest on and he groaned tiredly, pulling a pillow to cover his face. He hated times like this, where he would be left alone with nobody around and the reality of his empty life began to seep in. Throwing his pillow aside, he stood up and went to his mini bar fridge where he pulled out a Soju.  
  
Just as he opened the can, he could hear his mother’s voice float up the stairs as she entered the hallway below. “Where is everyone?” shouted Mrs Kang, obviously upset over a loss she must have sustained at the casino. She was always like this whenever she came back broke. Daniel went to open his door to watch the scene below with little interest. Mrs Kang threw her bag away, which the old maid scurried to pick up. “Well? Where is everyone?”  
  
“The other servants have all gone home for the Chuseok, Mistress,” answered the old lady without faltering. She was by now used to the lady’s tempers.  
  
Mrs Kang looked shocked for a second as she registered what the maid said. “Oh. It’s that time of year already?” She snatched her handbag back from the maid, brushing her loose fringe out of her eyes.  
  
Daniel decided to come out of his room. “Is the casino really that busy, that you did not realise what time of year it was, Mother?” he asked with a small sarcastic smile, walking down the stairs slowly.  
  
“Daniel! I thought you were away at the beach filming one of your petty variety show and music video. What are you doing back here?” Mrs kang led the way into their guest room where she sat on one of the large cream Italian leather chairs. Daniel came to sit down opposite, where he noticed the dark circles around her eyes. He took another sip of his beer as he snorted softly. She had been gone for nearly two days straight.  
  
“That shoot is next week, Mother. The director’s given everyone the week off for the Chuseok, just like every other normal person is enjoying.”  
  
His mother’s eyes flashed at him angrily. “I am your mother, Daniel. You should pay me more respect than that.”  
  
Daniel let out a small disbelieving laugh. “I would give you the respect if you stop spending so much time at the casino.” He decided to change the subject as he saw his mother preparing to argue back. “I’ve just decided to throw a party tomorrow night, before everyone spends the Chuseok with their families. I hope you don’t mind, Mother.”  
  
He stood up and was about to leave when his mother said in a soft voice, “Have you talked with your father yet, Daniel?”  
  
Daniel’s grip on the bottle tightened slightly. “Why should I talk with him? We’d just end up fighting with one another again.” He stormed out of the room, handing his half-empty bottle to the maid. Collapsing onto his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, his mind a complete blank. He was sad to admit that he couldn’t remember the last time he and his father had spoken to one another on good terms.

**tbc.**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? i elaborate a little more difference between Ji Hoon and Daniel family and Seong Woo came !


	4. Chapter 4

**The Strike.**

* * *

  
  
“Come on, Ji Hoon! Please can you come with me? I don’t know anyone else there and it would make me feel a lot better to have you by my side,” pleaded Jin Young over the phone.  
  
Ji Hoon sighed as he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Today he had had his fill of babysitting his younger cousins. He may love children, but sometimes they were a little too much to handle, especially five year old boys. Ji Hoon had just spent the last half-hour cleaning mud stains from the carpet. “I really don’t have the time to go, Jin Young. You know what the Chuseok is like for me; relatives all over the place. You have Daehwi there, don’t you? You don’t need me there too. Besides, I don’t want to see that jerk again.”  
  
“Ji Hoon-a-a-a!” sobbed Jin Young over the phone. “Just come, please? I promise he won’t bug you.”  
  
“I’m not going and that’s final!” said Ji Hoon determinedly. He was about to hang up the phone when someone from behind snatched it from him.  
  
“Hello? I’m Seong Woo, Ji Hoon’s cousin. Do you mind if I come along? I’ll make sure to bring Ji Hoon along with me.” Ji Hoon tried to snatch the phone back from Seong woo but he dodged him and ran to the other side of the room. “Yeah, I know what you mean. He really does need to get out more.” He grinned widely at Ji Hoon, who threw a pillow at him. “Don’t worry about a thing, Jin Young; Ji Hoon will be there. I guarantee it.” Seong Woo hung up the phone.  
  
“What did you do that for? There is no way I am going to that stupid party!” he snatched the phone back from Seong Woo and began to dial Jin Young’s number. Seong Woo pulled the phone back and placed it back onto the stand.  
  
“What I did was for your own good, Ji Hoon. Besides, I’m dying to get out of this house and have some real fun. What better way to do that than to go to a party?” he laughed as he walked out of the room. Poking his head back around the doorway, he said cheerfully, “Don’t forget to be ready by seven!”  
  
Ji Hoon was about to throw another pillow at him but he disappeared quickly. He was not going to go to that party. Nobody can force him to go to that arrogant rich star’s party.  
  
Nobody.

* * *

  
  
The latest Energetic soundtrack was blaring out over the noise of the mass of people who had turned up to Daniel’s party. The garden lights were all turned on, the pool the centerpiece of the whole event. Most of the people there were either old friend of his, other stars he had worked with or known in passing and others were people who just tagged along with the other guests. Either way, Daniel didn’t really care for they were all the same. He knew none of them really cared for him personally but were just there for appearances. Just as long as Daniel was surrounded by people he was happy as it distracted him from the truth that he was really lonely.  
  
Daniel was sitting down at a poolside table, conversing with an actor he vaguely remembered working with, when someone suddenly fell into the pool. Standing up abruptly to see what had happened, he and everyone else burst out laughing to see that Min Hyun had in fact slipped and fallen face first into the pool, a result of having one too many drinks. Min Hyun too joined into the laughter as he made his way back out of the pool.  
  
“Ha ha… very funny. Now who pushed me in?” asked Min Hyun with a fake angry frown.  
  
“No one pushed you in, you idiot!” shouted Ji sung, his face nearly bursting from suppressing his laughter. “You just had one too many drinks!”  
  
Min Hyun made his way sopping wet over to Ji Sung, placing a damp arm around Ji Sung shoulders. “Is that so, my friend? Well, then; let’s see how you like falling into the pool!” Suddenly, Min Hyun lifted Ji Sung off his feet, an easy feat for him as he was much taller than  
Ji Sung, and threw him into the pool. Unfortunately for Min Hyun, his balance had still not yet recovered and so he too toppled into the pool. They both emerged from the water, spitting out the chlorinated water.  
  
“Stop it you fools! You’re wasting all my water!” shouted Daniel in between his laughs.  
  
“YAA, what’s all the fuss Daniel?” said a voice from behind as a hand clapped his shoulder. Daniel spun around to find Daehwi standing behind with a big grin on his face as he watched the commotion at the pool side.  
  
“Hey Daehwi,” said Daniel with a smile. He turned back just in time to see Min Hyun get his head dunked under by Ji Sung. “It’s just Ji Sung and Min Hyun fooling about.” He looked behind Daehwi as if expecting that there would be someone else behind him. “Where’s Jin Young? Aren’t you two always stuck together?”  
  
Daehwi waved him off absently as he continued to watch the two wrestle one another. “He’ll be here in a minute. Damn, those two are still the same. I haven’t seen them in like years and they still fight like when we were all in high school. I’ll go over and see if I can sort them out. Maybe even join them,” he said with a cheeky smile as he made over to the pool. “Oh, and keep an eye out for Jin Young for me,” he shouted back.  
  
Daniel nodded and picked up his vodka. Daehwi, Min Hyun and Ji Sung were his best friends since high school, Daehwi being the closest of them all. They had gone through thick and thin together and were probably the only people he really ever cared about. However, Daniel was getting tired of all the noise so he decided to take a walk into the garden. The weather had begun to grow cloudy above, but in the dark it was barely noticeable. The news had predicted that there would be a thunder storm tonight but all day the sky had been clear so Daniel thought that the weatherman probably got it wrong.  
  
He wished that the sky was clear now so he could see the stars. Since he was a child, Daniel had always enjoyed gazing at the stars. Looking up at them made him feel like he truly was an insignificant being among the myriad of stars that littered the night sky. Without realising that he was staring up into the sky, Daniel found that he was suddenly bracing himself for a fall. Glancing around in confusion, his eyes came to rest angrily on a guy sitting quietly on the ground, a man’s jacket pulled tightly over his chest and his head buried into his knees.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, ? Blocking my path like that?” growled Daniel as he stood back up, dusting his hands together. The guy seemed to mumble something incomprehensible into his knees. “What was that?” asked Daniel in an annoyed tone. He didn’t really want to bother with any emotional person.

  
“I said, ‘It’s not like I want to be here in the first place!’” said the guy as he lifted his head a little from his knees, his frinch obscuring his face. He didn’t even look up at the person who tripped over him.  
  
Daniel crossed his arms as he looked at the guy carefully. He somehow seemed familiar to him, yet he couldn’t quite remember… Shaking off those thoughts, he sighed as he crouched down beside the guy who turned his face away. At least he wasn’t crying; that he could manage.  
  
“Why don’t you get up first?” he said, this time in a gentler tone. “Have you even been into the party?”  
  
“No, I hate parties,” said the guy, shaking his head. “And especially since Seong Woo made me wear this tux today… He knows I hate wearing tux and yet he makes me wear one. He is so going to pay.”  
  
Daniel couldn’t help but smile at that comment. He wasn’t like the other men he always surrounded himself with, always concerned with flaunting themselves and outdoing one another. he seemed to be much tougher, just like…  
  
The man stood up, pulling the jacket tighter around him ,Ruffling his frinch, he smiled up at Daniel as he stared back in shock.  
  
“Sorry for making you trip over me earlier. I guess that was my fault,” Ji Hoon smiled as he scratched the back of his head in a shy gesture. Daniel stared back at Ji Hoon, confused as to why he apparently didn’t seem to recognize him. Then he realized that he wasn’t wearing his thick glasses and a big grin spread across his face.  
  
“I didn’t think you could actually speak nicely,” said Daniel as he tried to suppress his grin. He actually liked the fact that he didn’t recognize him. “And look so cute  & young…!”  
  
Ji Hoon’s forehead crinkled in confusion as he wondered why the stranger had just called him. He reached into the jacket and pulled out his old pair of black rimmed spectacles. “Yaa You!” he shouted as he pointed straight into his face, the quiet, composed that all gone and replaced by the man he had met that night at the club.  
  
“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it is rude to point…,Park Ji Hoon, right?” he said as he pushed Ji Hoon’s hand down.  
  
“she did, but you’re an exception.” Ji Hoon turned around and was about to walk away when he heard two familiar voices in the distance.  
  
“Hey, Ji Hoon! Stop playing hide and seek already!” shouted Jin Young further up the pathway. His voice was soon followed by Seong Woo’s own strong voice.  
  
“Come on, Ji Hoon ah! It’s not all that bad. There’s great food here and you won’t look out of place with what you’re wearing. I know you don’t want to see this ‘Daniel’ guy, but he can’t be all that bad!”  
  
“He has got a point,” said Daniel with a wry smile. Ji Hoon rolled his eyes at him before storming past. As he was about to walk by, Daniel grabbed a hold of his arm. “Aren’t you going to go see your friends?”  
  
Ji Hoon shook Daniel’s hand off his arm. “No, I’m going to leave. They can enjoy this party all they want.”  
  
Daniel grabbed his arm one more time, this time dragging him off in a new direction away from Seong Woo and Jin Young’s voice. “Then let me send you home. This time, there truly is no taxi for you to escape in.”  
  
“I don’t want to go in your stupid car! Let go of me!” Ji Hoon continued to try and shake his arm off but this time he held on tighter.  
  
“Stupid or not, you’re going to go home in it with me driving. I’ll be damned if I let a cutie like you walk home alone like that,” said Daniel, a little frustrated at his stubbornness.  
  
Ji Hoon looked up at Daniel silently, at a loss for words. Did he just call him a cutie?  
  
They reached Daniel’s Ferrari and Ji Hoon got into the car without much rejection. Thunder rumbled overhead as Daniel started the engine. “It looks like you made the right choice to leave now. It seems like the storm’s about to hit,” said Daniel as he glanced up at the sky when they drove out. Ji Hoon refused to answer and continued to stare angrily out the window.  
  
Rain soon began to fall, creating a soothing rhythm against the window, suitable for a cosy night in bed. Without thinking, a small smile spread across Ji Hoon’s face as he watched the droplets hit the window. Daniel spied this and smiled.  
  
“What are you smiling at,?” he asked in that annoying haughty voice of his.  
  
The smile disappeared from his face as he turned to snap, “None of your business.”  
  
Daniel frowned as he took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Ji Hoon. “Why do you have to be so angry at me all the time? Is it because of that night at the club?”  
  
Ji Hoon shrugged, turning back to stare at out the window. “It’s just because I don’t like you,” he said matter-of-factly. “That’s all there is to it.”  
  
Daniel slammed the brakes on suddenly, bringing them both to a rough halt. He turned to glare angrily at Ji Hoon. “You can’t just hate someone for no apparent reason. It’s just like… like… killing someone because you felt like it.”  
  
“That’s also doing something for no apparent reason.” Ji Hoon shifted in his seat so that he was looking directly at Daniel. The rain outside was steadily growing louder and the thunder was becoming more frequent. “Look; why do you care? It’s not like we’re going to keep seeing each other again. If you’re not going to send me home, then I’ll just get out and walk.”  
  
“Fine; go and walk,” retorted Daniel. Ji Hoon stared at Daniel defiantly before turning around and stepping out of the car. He hadn’t expected that he would really get out of the car into the heavy rain and he had to commend him for his stupid bravery. Quickly, he got out of the car and ran to catch up. By the time he reached Ji Hoon, they were both already drenched to the bone.  
  
“Yaa Park Ji Hoon, stop this. Get back into the car now,” he shouted over the deafening roar of the rain.  
  
“No!” shouted Ji Hoon back. “I said I was going to walk!” Lightning suddenly illuminated the sky nearby and Daniel urgently grabbed Ji Hoon’s arm, dragging him back towards the car.  
  
“YAAAA Stop being stubborn and just get back into the car!” he shouted back, this time more urgently than before. “Unless you want to get struck by lightning!”  
  
Ji Hoon laughed as he snatched his arm back from Daniel. “Struck by lightning? It’s highly unlikely as there is a lightning tower a kilometer away from here,” he said as he pointed over at a building barely visible in the gloom. “So any lightning will most definitely strike that place first.”  
  
“But there is still a chance, isn’t there?” retorted Daniel. He truly was getting fed up with his attitude. “Get mo-”  
  
Suddenly, everything lighted up in a bright flash of pure white as they both felt an instantaneous bolt of pain through their body before falling into the empty recess of darkness.

* * *

 

**tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who am i?**

* * *

 

  
Daniel slowly woke up, his whole body aching as his blurred vision tried to adjust itself while he stared up at the white roof above. Waiting several minutes, his vision still had not cleared up so he rubbed his eyes, the movement paining his muscles. Still, his vision refused to return to its normal clarity. He tried looking around the room but the result was still the same. Suddenly, someone appeared within his line of sight.  
  
“I’m so glad that you’re okay,” said a man’s voice. “Your mother nearly killed me for taking you to that party when she found out that you had been struck by lightning. I just sent her home a moment ago to get some rest.”  
  
Daniel tried to sit up straight and the man helped him. He wondered who this stranger was and if he had gotten the wrong room. “Did you just say that I was struck by lightning?” asked Daniel in disbelief.  
  
The man smiled. “Yeah, I’m pretty amazed myself. And not a scratch on the both of you. Although the doctor did say that you would experience some muscle stiffness.” He suddenly began to massage Daniel’s arms. “Does that feel better?”  
  
Daniel pulled his arm away from the man as if he was scalded. Who was this guy, here touching him in such a weird way? “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
A flush of the toilet could be heard and another man appeared out of the bathroom. The man took one look at Daniel and in joy as he rushed over to his side.  
  
“You’re awake, Ji Hoon! I’m so glad that you’re okay! You had all of us scared when we found out you and Daniel were both hit by lightning! Oh, I’m so glad that you’re okay!” he shouted as he gave Daniel a big hug.  
  
Daniel sat there still, a confused expression on his face. Who were these people? And why did this guy just call him Ji Hoon? Wait a minute… he recognized the guy’s voice… “Jin Young?” he asked questioningly. Jin Young released his hug a little to frown at Daniel.  
  
“Don’t tell me you lost your memory?” said Jin Young, somewhat apprehensive.  
  
“Give him his glasses,” said the man whose gaze had not left Daniel.  
  
Jin Young went to pick up the thick glasses Ji Hoon always wore and gave them to Daniel. He picked them up and put them on slowly, still feeling a little unsure as to what was going on. As he put the glasses on, the world suddenly becoming clear and he could see who it was that was seated beside him. The man was indeed Jin Young, a worried look on his face as he watched Daniel’s expression closely. His gaze then travelled to the man seated beside him, who smiled back.  
  
“Remember us yet?” said the man. He had his arms crossed against his chest as he watched Daniel carefully.  
  
Daniel smiled at them both. “Of course I do… that’s Jin Young over there and you’re…” Daniel hesitated as he tried to figure out who this man was. Then he remembered a name Ji Hoon had mentioned the night before. “You’re Seong Woo.”  
  
“Yay! You remember us! Stop looking at Ji Hoon as if he’s going to turn into an alien any second now,” said Jin Young as he slapped Seong Woo playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Daniel looked down at his hands and he was shocked by what he saw. They weren’t his hands. These are’nt my hands, much smaller and delicate and some dry patched. Panic began to make his heart race as he did his best to hide the fear growing in his heart. If he was to figure out what was going on, he would have to be alone. “Err… can you guys leave me alone for a while? I, er… still feel a little dizzy…”  
  
“Sure,” replied Seong woo with his same calm smile. He stood up and walked to the door. “I need to get home too. I didn’t sleep much last night, worrying about you, Ji Hoon. Come on, Jin Young. I’m sure you need to get home as well. After all, it is Chuseok.”  
  
“Ah! It’s Chuseok! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Seong woo,” he said as he rushed out the door before Seong woo. Jin Young then poked his head back around the door. “Take care, Ji Hoon ah!”  
  
“Yeah, you too,” replied Daniel as his visitors left the room. Now it was time to unravel the mystery. Slowly, he got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, his stiff muscles protesting against the movement. But after a couple of steps, he found that he could move with considerably less pain. Reaching the bathroom door, Daniel hesitated before entering. He wasn’t sure what he was going to see and he had to make sure that he was ready, although he had an idea but was in denial of it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Daniel stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light where he was met by his reflection in the mirror. However, the person he saw in the mirror was not his usual self but… Ji Hoon. His hands went to his face where he felt his face, or rather Ji Hoon’s face. Taking a closer look , looking how long & delicate the lashes is how his face is so flawless with no pimple, and his eyes so mesmerizing.

  
He realised that he was taking all this rather well before it dawned on him that he was now Ji hoon ,This can’t be right, he thought. There is no way that I am Ji Hoon, let alone that I am in Ji Hoon’s body. There has to be some rational explanation. Yet, if we really did switch bodies, then there has to be a way to switch back! I don’t want to be a teacher!  
  
He began to panic as he rushed out of the bathroom. He would have to find Ji Hoon first before anything could be done. Daniel walked out of his room just as the shout of a man echoed through the hospital hallway.

* * *

  
  
The shout wouldn’t stop emanating from his mouth, no matter how hard Ji Hoon tried. He stood there frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed on the reflection in the mirror. Instead of seeing his usual face, he now saw the face of the man he despised the most. Daniel’s face stared back at him in the mirror, a look of shock etched into his face. His face.  
  
Daehwi came rushing into the bathroom with a panicked look on his face. He glanced around the bathroom franticly before facing Ji Hoon. “What happened, Daniel? What is it? Stop screaming already!”  
  
Ji Hoon suddenly shut his mouth when he saw Daehwi’s reflection in the mirror. He spun around abruptly, an awkward smile suddenly spreading across his face. “Uhh… nothing’s wrong, Daehwi. I, er… just, er… felt like testing my voice! Yeah, that’s right! Testing my voice!”  
  
Daehwi stared at Ji Hoon blankly, blinking his eyes in a dumbfounded manner. “You were… testing your voice?” he asked in a confused voice.  
  
Ji Hoon began nodding eagerly, walking forward to place a hand on Daehwi’s shoulder. “Yep, testing my voice.” he suddenly spun him around and began to walk him out of his room. “Listen Daehwi… I think I need to rest a little more. I feel a headache coming on now from all that screaming.” Ji Hoon opened the door, still steering the confused Daehwi. “I think you need a rest too. Thanks for looking over me last night.”  
  
Daehwi turned around slowly to continue peering at Ji Hoon. He suddenly shook his head as he returned to his normal self, a big grin spreading over his face. “Yeah, I guess I should leave you alone now. Perhaps you haven’t fully recovered from the shock. Well, I’ll come in later this evening, Daniel. See you then!” He began to walk off and Ji Hoon watched him, making sure that he truly was gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was about to close the door when suddenly someone thrust their hand out to stop the door. Ji Hoon turned to look at who it was, his blood running cold as soon as he laid eyes on her own body, standing just a few centimeters away. Daniel too stood there frozen, finally realizing the extent of their situation as he stared up at his body.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but was only in fact a minute. Ji Hoon was the first to snap out of the trance as anger entered his mind and he dragged Daniel into his room. The door closed with a bang behind them as Ji Hoon gripped Daniel’s arms tightly, barely able to keep a hold on his anger.  
  
“Give – me – back – my – body!” he ground out between clenched teeth. Daniel began to writhe in Ji Hoon’s grip, trying to break free of the strong hold he had on him.  
  
“Let go of me first, Ji Hoon! You’re going to bruise your own arms if you keep holding me this tight!”  
  
Ji Hoon’s face suddenly turned blank as he realised what he was doing. Blinking, he let go of Daniel’s arms and turned away, taking a deep breath. He had forgotten that he was now in Daniel’s body, and as a result, he was now stronger than before.  
  
“Sorry,” apologized Ji Hoon softly.  
  
Daniel was midway through flexing his bruised arms when he heard this small apology. “What was that?” he said with a smirk.  
  
“I said, ‘SORRY’!” he shouted at Daniel. He cringed back at the loudness of his voice.  
  
“You didn’t have to be so loud!” Daniel walked over to the bed where he lay down. “I never realized a man body was so fragile before.”  
  
“Then that means you can respect me more,” retorted Ji Hoon.  
  
Daniel sat up with an angry look on his face. “Who said I never respected you?”  
  
Ji Hoon snorted softly as he made his way over to the bed. “The way you flirt with everyone you see. Is that how you show your respect to?” Ji Hoon held up a hand to silence Daniel’s retort as he continued to speak. “We aren’t here to discuss the other’s behavior. What we should be talking about is, ‘what the hell happened to us?’”  
  
Daniel clicked his fingers. “That’s exactly what I would like to know. What the hell am I doing in your body, and what the hell are you doing in my body?”  
  
Ji Hoon suddenly began pacing, his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped her chin. “Perhaps it has something to do with being struck by lightning the night before.”  
  
“You think?” snorted Daniel sarcastically.  
  
Ji Hoon ignored him. “But there is no scientific way that it is possible for people to switch bodies. I mean, just by simply getting struck by lightning, is it even possible? Wouldn’t there have had to be some connection between our bodies?”  
  
“We were holding hands at that instant. And who cares what science says. The only evidence is what we have before us; you in my body and me in your body.”  
  
Ji Hoon closed his eyes as he counted to three. “You really aren’t helping, Daniel,” he said in an agitated voice.  
  
Daniel suddenly slid off the bed. “Look; if lightning was what made us switch bodies in the first place, then perhaps getting hit by lightning again will make us return back to normal!”  
  
Ji Hoon gave Daniel an incredulous look. “And how do you suppose we go about trying to get struck by lightning a second time?”  
  
Daniel scratched the back of his head as he walked away nervously. “Well… do you think we could simulate getting struck by lightning? I mean, like generate the amount of electricity in a lightning bolt and shock ourselves?”  
  
Ji Hoon suddenly burst out laughing. “How do you think we would be able to generate ten thousand volts of electricity? The only place you could even possibly get that much electricity would be at a power plant but I don’t think they would just let some random people come up and ask, ‘Can we electrocute ourselves with ten thousand volts?’”  
  
Daniel stared back angrily at Ji Hoon. “YAAA! At least I’m trying to come up with a solution!”  
  
“Alright, alright! But getting struck by lightning does sound like the only way we might be able to get out of this mess. But for the meantime, if we don’t want to end up in a mental institution…”  
  
The smile on Ji Hoon’s face disappeared as he stared at Daniel, seemingly lost in thought. A frown seemed to have found its way onto his forehead. Daniel seemed to understand where Ji Hoon’s thoughts were headed.  
  
“We’ll have to pretend to be one another,” he said with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope it wasn't too confusing, this chapter. It's kind of hard to 'see' that they've switched bodies. And I know, my jokes are lame...I'm not much of a comedy writer. isit too predictable? comment alright :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like :) & sorry for the disappointment, will reflect & write up a better story next time.

**The other side.**

* * *

  
Two days later, both Daniel and Ji Hoon were amitted from the hospital. Daniel cringed as Ji Hoon’s family came barging noisily into his room to pick him up. Never in his life had he come across such a loud bunch of people, yet he couldn’t help but smile every time they came to visit. Whenever they came, a feeling of warmth seemed to fill the room, as they brought with them home cooked meals and tales of the other relatives staying at their house. Daniel was wary at first of the meals but as soon as he tasted them, he could not get enough. From then on, he looked forward to each visit by the Park family, although a part of him did feel a pang of guilt for enjoying what should be Ji Hoon’s time with his family. Daniel sat waiting on his bed with a smile, all dressed, ready to leave the confines of the hospital. It's Time to act like park ji hoon!  
  
“Well! I’m all ready! Let’s go, Mum!” said Daniel happily as he hopped off the bed and hooked his arm into Mrs Park’s.  
  
Mrs Park looked from the arm to Daniel’s face, as if a ghost had suddenly entered his son ‘s body. The others all gave Daniel strange looks as well.  
  
“What?” asked Daniel with a confused look? He wondered if he had just blown his cover.  
  
Suddenly a bright smile crossed Mrs Park’s face. “It’s nothing, dear. I’m just so happy that you are starting to be happy  & cheerful !”  
  
“‘Happy & Cheerful?” repeated Daniel, somewhat dumbstruck. Had he gone wrong somewhere with his acting?  
  
Then he remembered what Ji Hoon had told him the other day.  
  
\- Flashback –  
  
Ji Hoon, in Daniel’s body, was seated on the nearby sofa in Daniel’s room. Daniel still found it strange to be looking at his body from someone else’s point of view.  
  
“You must remember to try and imitate me as much as possible. From what you have told me about yourself, it seems that I would be at a lower risk that you when it comes to exposing our identities. As you now know, there are a total of twenty people staying at my house,” said Ji Hoon with a serious expression.  
  
“Actually, your mother said that most of the people have already left. There are only 15 now,” noted Daniel. “And stop looking so serious. You’re making me look old.”  
  
“I don’t care how I make you look! You were lucky that you managed to get through that meeting with my family earlier. Are you sure they don’t think anything is wrong with me?” said Ji Hoon, eyeing Daniel suspiciously.  
  
“Of course they don’t. I didn’t really have the time to say anything and the nurse chased them away rather quickly. Something about too many visitors…” Daniel reached over to his bedside table, where a box of gummy bear made by Ji Hoon’s grandmother sat. He picked one up and smiled happily as he savored the taste. “So tasty! Your family sure knows how to cook. I think I might actually enjoy being you for a while.”  
  
Ji Hoon stood up from the sofa and stormed over to Daniel, snatching away the box of gummy bears, popping some of them into his mouth. “These should be for me, not you! And you should stop acting so carefree all the time.”  
  
Daniel grinned widely as he stared at Ji Hoon. “Why shouldn’t I act carefree? It beats having to be serious all the time.”  
  
“You shouldn’t act carefree because that’s not what I’m like.” Ji Hoon glared at Daniel until he wiped the grin off his face. “Now, here is what you should memorize about me.” Ji Hoon pulled out a piece of paper on which he had written a list of details.  
  
Daniel took the piece of paper from Ji Hoon and glanced at its contents. A small frown creased his forehead as he read through the list.  
  
**1\. Don’t act cute & smiley I’m a manly man. and i don't style my hair.**

**  
2\. Don’t act too friendly with my family, but don’t be too aloof either. Spend some time on your own and try to avoid doing what haimoni/ grandmother tells you, especially cooking. I can’t cook well.**

**  
3\. Don’t be your stupid self. I am a teacher, so you should be well behaved. Don’t say anything stupid. It’s probably best if you don’t say anything at all.**

**  
4\. Don’t expect to live like the prince you were before. My family is only middle class and we have just enough money to live comfortably.**

**  
5\. You should read lots of books, especially English novels. Let my family see you reading one of the books on my bookshelf.**

**  
6\. Be careful around Jin Young and especially Seongwoo. Seongwoo has been my best friend since high school so he will most likely be the first to notice something strange.**

  
**7\. No alcohol or smoking. I don’t drink and the smell of cigarette smoke often makes me hyperventilate.**  
  
Daniel looked up from the list to Ji Hoon with one of his eyebrows raised. “That’s one exhaustive list, don’t you think?”  
  
Ji Hoon crossed his arms over his chest. “If it helps to prevent you from messing up, then I think it’s necessary. We cannot mess this up. If we do let slip that we have switched bodies, who knows how everyone will react? We may end up locked away in some mental institution for all our lives, never ever able to find a way to return to our bodies.”  
  
Daniel nodded his head somberly as he looked back down at the list. “Fine, I’ll try my best. I don’t want to end up in a mental institution either.”  
  
\- End of Flashback –

* * *

  
  
“Park … Ji Hoon? Are you okay?” asked Jinwoo as he waved his hand in Daniel’s face. Daniel shook his head as he returned from his reminiscence. He smiled as he scratched behind his ear.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” replied Daniel, somewhat less cheerfully than before. He had to remember that Ji Hoon was more of a serious person, not one of the cute smiley guy he was used to seeing.  
  
“If you’re fine, then let’s get going. Mum and the others have already taken your stuff outside.” Jinwoo led the way out as Daniel followed quietly behind, his green hair marking the way clearly.  
  
It took them just over half an hour to reach Ji Hoon’s home. Daniel sat cramped in between two of his aunts and Jinwoo in the backseat, while Mrs Park sat in the front seat and her husband drove. It was the first time Daniel had ever had to do something like this and he didn’t like it. He found himself missing the comfort of his Ferrari. As they arrived at Ji Hoon house, Daniel let out a sigh of relief as he was finally able to stretch his legs. Then he saw Ji Hoon’s house for the first time.  
  
It was nothing like the mansion he had grown up in, just an ordinary two storey house with an average sized garden. The building seemed quite worn yet there was a kind of nostalgic warmth he could feel from it; unlike his cold home that seemed magnificent yet empty. Although Daniel knew that there would be many people staying over in the house, he still wasn’t ready when he saw them and the size of the house. He wondered how this family had managed to even fit in ten people, let alone over twenty.  
  
An old lady suddenly opened the front door, a bright welcoming smile on her face as she hurriedly hobbled over to greet Daniel with a big hug.  
  
“Oh, Ji Hoon dear, you had us all worried! How did you ever get yourself struck by lightning?” Grandmother Park suddenly waved her hand in the air as she started to drag Daniel into the house. “That doesn’t matter, you can tell me later. Right now I need your help in the kitchen.”  
  
“Mother! Ji Hoon just came back from the hospital! How can you think of putting him to work already?” shouted Mr Park as he carried the few belongings Daniel had had with him at the hospital.  
  
Mrs Park came running up to stop Grandmother. “That’s right, Mother. Let our dear Ji Hoon have some more rest. Then you can use him as you like.”  
  
Grandmother let go of Daniel’s hand, turning away, pouting. “Fine, pamper the boy all you want. He doesn’t look all that ill to me.”  
  
Daniel put a hand up to massage his temples as he remembered the second point on the list. “I do feel a little dizzy…” he said weakly, as he stumbled on the spot.  
  
Mrs Park hurried to support her son. “Oh, Ji Hoon! Why don’t you hurry on up and rest in your bed? Jinwoo! Come over here and help your brother to his room!” she shouted.  
  
Jinwoo came stomping over, an annoyed expression on his face. “You know Park  Ji Hoon’s faking it. He was fine just a minute ago. he can walk to his room himself.”  
  
Daniel realized he didn’t know where Ji Hoon’s room was supposed to be. Acting once more, he walked over weakly to lean on Jinwoo. “Please, Jinwoo… can you help me up to my room?”  
  
“See, Jinwoo? Your brother is not faking it. Now hurry up and take him upstairs!” Mrs Park hurriedly shoved the two guy into the house, much to the displeasure of Jinwoo.  
  
Jinwoo half-carried Daniel up the stairs and into Ji Hoon’s room. Now that some of the people had left, Jinwoo had finally been able to move out of the room and into his own. However, the twins were still staying in Ji Hoon’s room as Jinwoo had refused to share his room with them. Spending four days with them had put him on the edge of his limit.  
  
Jinwoo unceremoniously dropped Daniel onto Ji Hoon’s bed as he glared at him angrily. “Don’t think I didn’t know you were faking being sick just then. That was such a lame trick, I saw right through it.”  
  
Daniel found he was beginning to dislike Ji Hoon’s little dongseang more and more. He glared back at Jinwoo, a small smile playing on his lips. “At least it worked,” he replied back smartly.  
  
A small look of shock came over Jinwoo’s face for only an instant before it was replaced by his usual glare. “It seems like that lightning bolt has fired up your personality hyung.” With a small ‘hmph’, he walked out of the room.  
  
Daniel exaggeratedly imitated Jinwoo. “‘It seems like that lightning bolt fired up your personality’. What’s his problem?” A knock sounded from the door and Mr Park came into the room with Daniel’s stuff.  
  
“Here’s all your stuff, Ji Hoon. Get some rest, okay dear?” he said with a smile as he placed the bag on Ji Hoon’s desk and headed out the door.  
  
“Thanks Mr… Dad,” said Daniel. It felt weird saying ‘Dad’. Daniel hadn’t called anyone that in a long time. Mr Park just smiled in reply as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Daniel sat on the edge of Ji Hoon’s bed as he surveyed the room. It wasn’t as big as his room back home, yet it was still quite large. Two mattresses lay side by side near the bookshelf. Daniel guessed that was where Ji Hoon’s twin cousins were sleeping. Daniel stood up from the bed and began inspecting what was on Ji Hoon’s desk. Two piles of lab reports sat on the desk, the marked pile higher than the unmarked one. Daniel flicked through some of the marked papers and winced slightly as he saw how harshly Ji Hoon had marked the papers. As he read the experiments, he found he had no idea what they were going on about so he guessed that he probably wasn’t right to judge.  
  
Above the papers was a black stationary holder with all of Ji Hoon’s pens, a small fluorescent lamp, a laptop and a small clock. Daniel couldn’t help but grin when he saw the clock. He picked it up to look at it more closely. It was a handmade plaster clock, the image of a castle in the clouds with pink rabbit and Shibuya Dog hanging around it.  
  
“Who said you weren’t cute, Ji Hoon,” he said with a small smile. He put the clock back down and made his way over to the bookshelf.  
  
Scanning the numerous books on the shelf, Daniel was surprised at the range Ji Hoon had collected for himself. At first, Daniel thought the only kind of books he would find would all be textbooks, but the textbooks actually only filled one shelf. The other shelves were filled with fiction novels of various genres and languages.  
  
  
Daniel made his way back to the bed, stopping halfway as something outside the window caught his eye. Walking over to the window, Daniel glanced down into the backyard. Seongwoo was out there, throwing a Frisbee with some of the other children. The red Frisbee was what had caught his attention as one of the boys had suddenly thrown it straight up into the air. Daniel watched Seongwoo, running around and playing with the kids. As if he knew Daniel was watching, Seongwoo suddenly stopped running and looked up at Daniel. A smile erupted on his face as he waved at Daniel. Daniel waved back and Seongwoo continued his game with the children. When Seongwoo had looked his way, Daniel had felt a small chill creep across his back. He didn’t like Seongwoo one bit.

* * *

  
  
Ji Hoon didn’t leave the hospital until late in the afternoon. Apparently, the chauffeur at Daniel’s home was going to come and pick him up, yet he still had not arrived. Fed up of waiting, Ji Hoon decided to make his own way back home. Just as he was about enter the elevator on his way down, Ji Hoon bumped into Daehwi.  
  
“YAh! Kang Daniel! I was just coming to get you! Your chauffeur rang me up and said he couldn’t get through to your phone to tell you that the car had broken down. So, here I am to take you home.” Daehwi suddenly threw his arm around Ji Hoon’s shoulders as he dragged his friend into the elevator. “C’mon, hyung! Let’s get going!”  
  
The elevator doors slid shut and Ji Hoon threw Daehwi’s arm off his shoulders. “Please don’t do that in future, Daehwi. It feels… creepy.”  
  
Daehwi gave Ji Hoon a strange look. He suddenly came up to Ji Hoon, placing his hand on his forehead. “Hmm… your temperature is normal. Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Daniel? Since that night, you don’t seem to be your cheerful self anymore.” He looked at his friend with concern.  
  
Ji Hoon silently cursed himself for forgetting that he was in Daniel’s body. He had been busy worrying over Daniel acting as him that he had forgotten to act like Daniel himself.  
  
Ji Hoon suddenly began laughing awkwardly, patting Daehwi on the shoulder. “What are you going on about, Daehwi? Of course I’m still myself. See, all cheerful  & smiling!”  
  
The elevators suddenly opened to the ground floor and Ji Hoon let out a sigh of relief as he slid out of its doors. He was going to have to act like a buffoon, and make it as convincing as possible, a difficult feat for someone who constantly failed drama class. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about the events to come.  
  
The ride home was silent, a result of Ji Hoon refusing to continue any of the conversations Daehwi started. It wasn’t that Ji Hoon didn’t want to talk, but rather he didn’t really know what Daehwi was talking about. As they arrived at Kang Mansion, Ji Hoon couldn’t help but stare in awe at the magnificent building before him. Although he had seen it the other day, he couldn’t get over how big it was.  
  
“Every time I see it, I can’t help but be amazed…” muttered Ji Hoon to himself as he gazed up at the marble stairs that led into the front hall.  
  
“What was that?” asked Daehwi, a confused look on his face as he stared at his transfixed friend.  
  
Ji Hoon snapped out of the trance he was in. He turned to Daehwi with what he hoped was one of Daniel’s smiles. “Oh, nothing. Just glad to be home.”  
  
They got out of the car and Ji Hoon made his way up the stairs, his eyes lighting up at the beauty of the house. Never had he ever seen such an exquisite house and he had never imagined that he would be able to step in one. The other time he had been here he was upset over wearing a tux so he didn’t take in his surroundings. Daehwi came walking up the stairs behind Ji Hoon, a look of suspicion on his face.  
  
“You sure look happy to be home, Daniel,” said Daehwi from behind.  
  
Ji Hoon spun around, a frightened look on his face. ‘Shoot! Did I blow it?’ he thought to himself furiously. He tried smiling brightly & cute at Daehwi. “Well, I thought I would never live to see this house again. Remember, I was struck by lightning.”  
  
“Yeah, but you hate this house. You’ve always told me that.”  
  
Ji Hoon stood there silent, thinking furiously of how to get out of this situation. But he didn’t have to think much longer. Daehwi suddenly walked over to him with a smile, putting his arm over his shoulders as he led Ji Hoon up the stairs.  
  
“Let’s go up to your room to celebrate. I guess I would be happy too to return to a place I hate if I nearly died. Let’s go drink some soju!” shouted Daehwi as he punched the air.  
  
Ji Hoon tried to join in with a punch of his own, yet his cheer came out weakly as relief flooded him. He hadn’t blown it yet. Ji Hoon didn’t know how much more he could take of this.  
  
Daehwi ended up staying over for the night. Although Ji Hoon abstained from alcohol, he ended up having to drink five cans, much to the cheering of Daehwi. Ji Hoon had never felt so dizzy in his life, but Daehwi’s antics made the time fly by fast. Before they knew it, they had both fallen asleep on the floor, even though it was only eight o’clock at night.  
  
Ji Hoon was suddenly startled awake as he heard the shouts of a woman from the front hall. Getting up slowly, Ji Hoon made his way over to the door, a throbbing headache making the journey a painful one. Slowly, Ji Hoon opened the door and the shouts of the woman entered the room clearly.  
  
“Where is that irresponsible brat? Call him out right now to move his car! Did you know I had to walk all the way from the car hold? Go and get him!”  
  
The maid who was near the finely dressed woman hurriedly bowed and came running towards the staircase. The maid spotted Ji Hoon’s head poking from the door and she hurried over.  
  
“Master Daniel! Is your friend with you? Mistress Kang would like him to move his car,” said the maid in a rather panicked voice. She seemed very frightened of the angry mistress below.  
  
Ji Hoon nodded his head slowly as he walked over to Daehwi and tried to shake him awake. “Hey, Daehwi! Wake up! Mrs Kang wants you to go and move your car.”  
  
Daehwi groaned as he flipped onto his back, slapping Ji Hoon with the back of his hand. Annoyed, Ji Hoon decided to slap him back. This startled Daehwi awake.  
  
“Huh? Huh? Jin Young, why’d you…” Daehwi glanced around at his surroundings as he remembered where he was. He then glanced at his friend, rubbing the spot Ji Hoon had slapped him. “Oh, Daniel… it’s you. Why’d you slap me?”  
  
“Because you slapped me first. Now get up. You have to go move your car.” Ji Hoon stood up and helped Daehwi to his feet. Daehwi gasped in pain as his head pounded. “That’s what happens when you drink too much.”  
  
Daehwi rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t drink at all, Kang Daniel.”  
  
They made their way downstairs, neatening their appearance as much as possible before they appeared before Mrs Kang. Daehwi tried to stifle a yawn as they came to stand up behind her. Mrs Kang turned around, smirking as she took in the appearance of her son and Daehwi.  
  
“It seems children these days are all irresponsible brats,” she said spitefully. Ji Hoon was taken aback by the harshness of her words.  
  
Daehwi raised up one of his hands in an absent greeting, covering his mouth with the other. “Hello there, Mrs Kang.”  
  
Mrs Kang sneered at Daehwi as she walked passed and up the stairs. “I assume the car will be gone within five minutes.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Daehwi turned to face Ji Hoon, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Well, I’d better get going now the witch is back. See you later, Daniel.”  
  
“Later,” replied Ji Hoon as he watched Daehwi walk off. Ji Hoon turned around to stare at where Mrs Kang was still standing on the upper floor, watching the scene below. Turning away with her nose turned up, she strolled off into her room.  
  
“What a cold woman…” mumbled Ji Hoon absently. “he didn’t even ask how I was doing.” Shrugging, Ji Hoon decided not to worry about it for the time being. All he wanted to do was to return to bed where he could try to get over the monstrous headache he was experiencing. “I’m never ever, ever going to get drunk again. Even if it means people find out I’m not Kang Daniel,” swore Ji Hoon as he climbed back up the stairs.

* * *

  
**tbc.**  
            

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Loneliness**

* * *

  
  
The glaring morning light mercilessly woke Ji Hoon from his hung over sleep. Moaning at the bright light, Ji Hoon tried to pull a pillow over his head to block the light but it did not help. He was already awake and he could feel the dull throbbing in the back of his head that reminded him of his drunken party the day before. Groaning, Ji Hoon sat up straight in bed, scratching his head in a sleepy manner.  
  
“Why’d I leave the curtains open?” yawned Ji Hoon as he peered at the open window that had allowed the morning sun to engulf his room.  
  
Forcing himself out of the bed, he walked over to the windows and unceremoniously pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the incriminating light. Stifling another yawn, Ji Hoon decided that it would be best if he took a shower. As he entered the bathroom,he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Letting out a tired sigh, he walked over to the mirror, leaning down on the sink as he studied Daniel’s face in the mirror.  
  
“The real test is about to begin today, Park Ji Hoon ah.” He suddenly poked his tongue out at the reflection as he glared at Daniel’s face. “I don’t want to be in this stupid body! Although it may be handsome  & I’m tall , but just thinking about it gives me the chills!”  
  
As Ji Hoon began to undress himself, he remembered the first day he was in Daniel’s body. Reluctant to see any part of a man that he wasn’t supposed to especially not his…, Ji Hoon had avoided going to the toilet for almost the entire day. As dinner was being brought in, Ji Hoon couldn’t take it anymore and rushed into the bathroom, much to the nurse’s confusion. It was there that he remained for several more minutes, pacing up and down as he tried to figure the best way to handle this situation. In the end, Ji Hoon decided that he might as well get used to it, as Daniel’s body was now his own.  
  
“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” sighed Ji Hoon as he entered the shower.  
  
After Ji Hoon’s shower, Ji Hoon made his way downstairs into the dining room for breakfast. Ji Hoon was amazed by the size of the table, which was a rather long jarrah table that he assumed cost a fortune. he went to sit at one end of the table where a placemat was already set up waiting for Him. The maid from the night before came up to serve him a plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
Ji Hoon looked down on the breakfast in awe. He hardly ever had the chance to eat a western styled breakfast. His grandmother had always forced them to eat rice porridge, saying that those western breakfasts were bad for them. Eagerly, Ji Hoon was about to dig into his breakfast when he realised that he had not seen Daniel’s mother that morning. It was probably more polite if he waited for her, so he decided put down his knife and fork.  
  
“Where is Mrs… I mean, Mother?” Ji Hoon asked the maid.  
  
The maid looked at Ji Hoon confused. He had never heard the master ever ask for his mother at breakfast. “She… she has already left, Master Daniel,” replied the maid meekly.  
  
“Oh.” Ji Hoon turned back to his breakfast and began eating it. It was just as delicious as he had thought it would be. He savoured each bite, not knowing how much longer he would have to eat this kind of breakfast. Absently, Ji Hoon decided to make some conversation with the maid, as he found it somewhat awkward to have her watching him eat.  
  
“Er… where has Mother gone?” asked Ji Hoon in between mouthfuls.  
  
“The mistress did not say, but I presume it is the same place as usual,” replied the maid meekly.  
  
“The same place?”  
  
The maid looked at Ji Hoon, still confused. “Yes, master… At the casino.”  
  
“Casino?” repeated Ji Hoon in shock. “Then where is Father?”  
  
“He is in Hong Kong and will be returning in two weeks.” The maid now had a look of concern on her face. “Are you sure you are alright, master?”  
  
Ji Hoon then realized that these were facts that he should know. Curse Daniel for not briefing him beforehand! Letting out a small awkward Laugh, he turned to face the maid with a smile.  
  
“Of course I am fine. I guess the lightning bolt did something to my memory but I’m all fine now. You can leave to do something else if you want.”  
  
The maid bowed. “Thank you, Master Daniel,” she said before walking off, throwing worried looks back over her shoulder.  
  
Ji Hoon then stared at the large room before him, its magnificence suddenly feeling empty. He let out a sigh as he continued his meal. “It looks like I’m all alone in this house for today. I wonder how Kang Daniel is doing back home.”  
  
~ Two days later...  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” shouted Daniel as he raced through the hallway and into the living room, diving behind a sofa. Two boys chased him into the room, water pistols at the ready.  
  
The boys came to a halt as they realised that their target had disappeared. Slowly with large grins plastered on their faces, they began to search the room for him. Daniel crouched behind the sofa, a water pistol of his own ready to fire. A grin spread across his face as he counted down from five.  
  
“5… 4… 3… 2… 1.” Daniel suddenly jumped up from behind the sofa and began spraying the two boys with all the water from his pistol, Laughing loudly at his victory.  
  
‘’Park Ji Hoon! What in the world are you doing?” shouted a voice from the entrance to the living room. Daniel stopped his squirting to face Mrs Park, her face red with anger.  
  
“Er… they started it?” said Daniel, pointing his thumb at the two boys.  
  
The boys looked up incredulously at Daniel. “Nuh ah! Ahjusshi Ji Hoon started it! He suddenly came up behind us when we were playing together outside!”  
  
Glaring at the three of them, Mrs Park stormed over to Daniel and grabbed him by the ear. “This is no way you would behave, Ji Hoon ah! And look at all the water all over the place! Do you know how much damage you have done? And you’re supposed to be in the kitchen, too!”  
  
The boys began to snigger as they watched Daniel being reprimanded. Mrs Park glared down at the two boys, silencing them into remorse. “And I’m not finished with you two either. I’m going to tell your mother what you’ve been up to.”  
  
The boys looked up in fear at Mrs Park. “Please don’t tell mommy! We’re sorry”  
  
“Then start cleaning up the mess you two made.” The boys nodded their heads and ran away to come back with some towels to mop up the mess. Mrs Park turned back to Daniel. “As for you, my dear son; come with me.”  
  
“Alright, Mother! Ow, ow, ow!” Daniel reluctantly followed Mrs Park as she pulled him by the ear all the way to the kitchen. She finally let him go when they arrived next to the kitchen bench where a cutting board lay, a pile of fish next to it.  
  
“You are to gut these fish and remove all the bones.” Mrs Park handed Daniel a fillet knife and some tweezers before turning away to finish off her tasks in the kitchen.  
  
Daniel let out a sigh as he looked down at the fish. He didn’t really need Ji Hoon to leave him the instruction to avoid being dragged into the kitchen. Daniel didn’t want to be in there anyway. Screwing up his face in disgust, Daniel stretched out a hand to pick up one of the fish. It felt slimy to his touch, its scales already taken off. He had to try hard to resist the urge to throw the fish as far away as possible.  
  
These past two days had been pretty much the same for Daniel. If he didn’t hide out in Ji Hoon’s room, he would be down here in the kitchens to help the women. Never before had he ever had to do such menial tasks as cooking. He had always left it up to the servants to take care of. Then again, he enjoyed the fact that he was being useful and not have someone yell at him for doing nothing all day. A small shudder went down his back as he thought of his parents. Daniel wondered how Ji Hoon would be faring in his position against those two frightening entities.  
  
Finished with the fish, Daniel took his dirty hands over to the sink where he washed them, glad that he was done with the smelly things. As he wiped his hands on his shirt, he turned around and almost bumped into Seongwoo who was standing only a few centimeters behind him. A sudden awkward smile erupted on Daniel’s face as he looked up at Seongwoo, before trying to slide away as quickly as possible. Seongwoo, a smile of his own on his face, grabbed Ji Hoon by the shoulder and gently pulled him back.  
  
“Where are you off to now, Ji Hoon?” asked Seongwoo in a tired voice.  
  
“Uhh… I’ve got some reports to mark?” answered Daniel feebly.  
  
Seongwoo gave Daniel a look out of the corner of his eye that revealed he didn’t believe Daniel. “I’m sure you do. You can leave that until later. Right now, I want you to come with me.”  
  
Reluctantly, Daniel followed Seongwoo out of the kitchen, being pulled along gently but firmly. The truth was that Daniel had only been following Ji Hoon’s sixth rule about avoiding Seongwoo. Daniel had managed to do so, until now.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Daniel asked as they stepped out into the garden.  
  
Seongwoo finally stopped and let go of Daniel’s arm. Relieved, Daniel took a few steps away as he rubbed his arm, not because it was sore but because he was getting nervous. He could see Seongwoo studying him closely, his brown eyes not revealing what he was thinking. Daniel, now really uncomfortable under Seongwoo’s stare, began to fidget even more.  
  
“If you’re just going to stand there and stare at me all day, I might as well go and mark the reports I have left. There’s only a couple days left before the holidays are over.” Daniel spun around and began to walk off, only to be cut off by Seongwoo. The suspicious look on his face was now gone, replaced with friendliness.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ji Hoon ah. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I guess you ignoring me has made me a little edgy.” He looked away, crestfallen. Daniel peered at him puzzled, wondering why Seongwoo was suddenly acting this way. “I’ve been spending these past few days wondering if you were mad at me and what it could possibly be that I did to make you angry.”  
  
Daniel was unsure as to how to react to this sudden show of emotion. “Well… I’m not actually mad at you…” Daniel didn’t finish the sentence as he couldn’t just tell him that Ji Hoon had ordered him not to get close to Seongwoo.  
  
“Then why are you avoiding me? This is just like what you did when we were in seventh grade together.”  
  
“In seventh grade?” asked Daniel, clueless. Shoot, he was in trouble now. He had no idea what happened between Ji Hoon and Seongwoo in seventh grade.  
  
“Have you forgotten that incident?” he asked, disappointment in his eyes as turned to stare at Daniel. “You avoided me for months just because I told the boy you liked about your crush!”  
  
“You did?” Daniel was still confused, yet slightly amused. To think Ji Hoon had actually liked someone before! “Of course! Now I remember, but that’s not the reason I’m avoiding you now.”  
  
“That’s not -”  
  
Suddenly, a car horn blared from the front gate. Both Daniel and Seongwoo turned as they heard the sound. For some reason, the sound of the horn sounded somewhat familiar to Daniel…  
  
“Hey, listen Seongwoo, as much as I’d love to continue our conversation, I think it’s best that I go see who’s at the gate. See ya around!” said Daniel quickly as he ran for the front of the house. Seongwoo, caught off-guard, had no choice but to let him go. He stood there on the spot for some time, a small mysterious smile playing across his lips.  
  
~ An hour earlier, at the Kang Mansion…  
  
Ji Hoon paced up and down in the living room downstairs, frustrated at how bored he was in this house. Since the night he arrived in this house, Ji Hoon had not seen anyone else except for the servants. Exploring the mansion had turned up nothing of interest and checking Daniel’s diary showed that Daniel didn’t have any jobs until the variety shoot and music video shoot after the holidays. Ji Hoon was completely bored and lonely. He never thought that living in such a large house could hold so much loneliness, more than he had felt when he was in his own body, own home.  
  
Thinking about his home brought around another round of home-sickness. That was how Ji Hoon’s last two days were spent, thinking about how noisy and warm his house would be, envious at Daniel for being in the middle of it all. He imagined the smell of the freshly cooked food, wafting in through the rooms, inviting everyone to the feast. He imagined the piece of fried fish sitting on the table, his chopsticks reaching out as he picked up a piece and lifted it towards his mouth…  
  
His little daydream evaporated as he was brought back to reality. Silence hung over him like a thick, suffocating cloud as he looked around the empty room. Unable to stand it anymore, he let out an agitated growl as he made up his mind.  
  
“That’s it! I have to get out of this stinking house!” Storming off, Ji Hoon went to find the key to Daniel’s Ferrari and marched his way out to the car hold. A maid, seeing the master’s sudden rush, came running over.  
  
“Is master leaving somewhere?” asked the girl meekly. Ji Hoon had only met the girl the day before, having only arrived back from her family in the country.  
  
“Oh, it’s you, sunmi.” The maid blush slightly as Ji Hoon said her name. Ji Hoon wondered why the girl always seemed to turn red when they talked together. “I’m just going out, no need to worry.”  
  
“Will master Kang be back for dinner?”  
  
Ji Hoon thought for a while. “Probably not... You don’t have to prepare anything.” With that, Ji Hoon turned and continued on to the car.  
  
As Ji Hoon approached the Ferrari, he suddenly remembered something important. He didn’t have a drivers licence. Shrugging, Ji Hoon entered the car. He may not have a licence but Daniel did. Turning on the engine, Ji Hoon made his way carefully out of the driveway, the car jerking every now and then as he began his first driving lesson.  
  
Around half an hour later, Ji Hoon began to grow confident in his driving skill and began to enjoy the simple act of driving. He reveled in being outside, away from the suffocating silence of the mansion. With no particular destination in mind, Ji Hoon wandered the streets aimlessly, enjoying the scenery.  
  
Ji Hoon came to a stop as he turned down a familiar street. Without realizing it, he had driven all the way to his own house. He felt a pang of sadness as he looked up at the two-storey house, its gardens as green as he remembered them. Ji Hoon noticed that the house was somewhat quieter, as most of his relatives would by now have returned home. Sighing, Ji Hoon turned away from the building, resting his head on the steering wheel. He shouldn’t be here. He was the one who had been reprimanding Daniel. He was the one most likely to do something foolish, yet he had beat him too it. Ji Hoon sat up, determination in his face. He had to leave now, before he did anymore that would risk exposing them.  
  
Turning the engine back on, Ji Hoon began to slowly pull out when a bird suddenly flew into his window, a sickening ‘thud’ sounding as it hit. Ji Hoon let out a frightened yelp, jumping in his seat as his hand slipped and connected with the car’s horn. Unsure over what to be more afraid of, Ji Hoon sat there frozen as he tried to gather his thoughts. Just as he could finally think, Ji Hoon was sent back into shock as he saw his father at the gate, with Daniel behind, staring in horror at Ji Hoon in his beloved Ferrari.

* * *

 

**tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightlife.( part 1** )

* * *

  
Daniel glared angrily at Ji Hoon as he took a seat on the sofa, frustrated at not being able to speak what was on his mind. Not that what was on his mind was anything nice. Instead, he settled to just leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he blew a tuft of hair from his face menacingly. He was pissed that he had driven his Ferrari without permission, as he hardly ever let anyone drive his baby besides Daehwi and that was usually when he was drunk.  
  
Ji Hoon sat quietly on the sofa surrounded by people from his family, gazing in awe. He shifted a little on the seat, uncomfortable by all the unwanted attention he was receiving from people he had known all his life. Earlier, when Ji Hoon saw Daniel and his father at the gate, he knew there was no way he could escape. Slowly, Ji Hoon turned off the engine and made his way out of the car, taking as much time as possible. As he was about to explain himself, another unwanted witness from the house appeared: his mother.  
  
Mrs Park had quite the opposite reaction to what Ji Hoon had anticipated at his arrival in Daniel’s body. The look of utter shock and the squeal of excitement that erupted from her. usually stern mother came as a surprise and almost made Ji Hoon topple backwards. Mrs Park soon began calling everyone in the house, shouting, ''Kang Daniel is here! Oh my god, Kang Daniel is here!”  
  
After that, Ji Hoon wasn’t sure what happened, but he eventually found himself sitting on the sofa with excited eyes staring at him. Everyone was silent as they stared at him, Seongwoo hanging in the back, a mildly curious expression on his face.  
  
Unsure of what to say in this atmosphere, Ji Hoon let out a small, “Hello!” The twins, Woori and Yuri both squealed with delight.  
  
“He spoke to us!” they both said to each other. They then turned to Ji Hoon’s mum. “Ahjumma!  Do you have the camera ready? Take a picture of us with Kang Daniel! Please? Pretty, pretty please?”  
  
The two twins ran up to Ji Hoon and took up an arm of his each as they posed for the camera. Mrs Park happily took their photos, soon requesting that they take his with ‘Daniel’. Ji Hoon had had no idea that his mother was such a fan of Kang Daniel, and he found himself dying of embarrassment as he watched his mother acting like a school girl with a crush. He glanced towards his father and was somewhat disappointed when he saw him laughing instead of acting jealous. Did he love his mother or not?  
  
It wasn’t long before the real Daniel in Ji Hoon’s body found himself cracking up too. The awkward look on Ji Hoon’s face was so funny, that it took quite a lot of his will power to hold back his laughter for so long. He instantly forgot his earlier anger at Ji Hoon as he doubled over in laughter.  
  
“You – really – should – see – yourself – Ji ho– hic!” Daniel had laughed so hard that now he was overcome with hiccups.  
  
The sound of Daniel’s laughter finally cleared up Ji Hoon’s mind. Standing up suddenly, he bowed to everyone in the room. “Sorry for coming here so suddenly, but I must leave now. & Thank you for your kind hospitality,” he said quickly and begun to walk out of the room.  
  
Daniel, realizing that Ji Hoon was about to go and drive his Ferrari again, stopped his laughter and went to cut him off. “You’re not going yet, Ji ho- Daniel.” As he glanced around, he saw that everyone was giving strange looks so he exclaimed loudly, “I have something to talk about with Daniel,” and then pulled Ji Hoon out of the room and into the front garden. Seongwoo watched them go, intrigued by the current turn of events.  
  
Once outside, Ji Hoon pulled his hand out from Daniel’s, rubbing it slightly where he had grabbed him hard. “You didn’t have to hold me so tight, Kang Daniel!”  
  
Daniel’s eyes were now deathly as he glared at Ji Hoon. “Who let you drive my car?” he said, in a quiet, menacing voice. Ji Hoon quickly averted his eyes, afraid of this angry person.  
  
Daniel took another step closer. “I said, ‘Who let you drive my car?’”  
  
“No… one…” answered Ji Hoon in a small voice.  
  
“No one… no one…” A twisted smile suddenly appeared on Daniel’s face as he turned away, walking towards his car. He began to check it for any damage, carefully going over the tires and body. He then suddenly stood up and faced Ji Hoon once more. “You better not have damaged my precious. I had to save up a heap of money before I could buy it.”  
  
Sensing that the worst was probably over, Ji Hoon decided it was perhaps safe to look him in the eye. “Didn’t your parents just buy it for you? I mean, you’re rich aren’t you?”  
  
Daniel snorted as he looked away angrily. Ji Hoon thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Like they’d waste their money on this sort of thing for me. They think they’ve wasted enough money on me already.” He then turned back to look at Ji Hoon, a small smirk spreading on his face. “What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you the one who’s worried about exposing our secret?”  
  
“Well… I… er…” Ji Hoon struggled to come up with an answer, scratching the back of his head as he thought. It was rare of him to ever make such a blunder, but he had done that purely because…  
  
“I was lonely.”  
  
The two of them were silent for some time, Ji Hoon waiting for Daniel to reply and Daniel looking off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. Then, suddenly, Daniel smiled at Ji Hoon. “That house always has that effect on people. It’s too big. Why don’t we go out tonight?” Daniel was now excited. “Now that I think about it, I haven’t been out for some time too. Let’s go! I’ll invite – no, you’ll invite – Daehwi along, and maybe he can bring Jin Young with him too!”  
  
Before Ji Hoon could reply to anything, Daniel was already dragging Ji Hoon back into the house, where he put him back into the living room. “Hey, Mum! Daniel just asked me to go out with him tonight. Is that okay?”  
  
Ji Hoon snapped his head as he turned to glare at Daniel, while his mother nodded her head enthusiastically. “Sure, Ji Hoon dear! You have fun with Kang Daniel, okay?” She turned to look at Ji Hoon, a delighted expression on her face. “Please look after my son, okay Daniel? I’m so happy that someone of your calibre would choose my son!”  
  
Ji Hoon didn’t know how to respond to his mother, so he just smiled in return as Daniel shoved a phone into his hand. “You can call Daehwi along while I go get changed.”  
  
“Yaaa– Wait!” Ji Hoon had his hand raised to call him back but he disappeared out of the room. He was just about to tell him not to wear anything strange, too. Letting out a sigh, he dialled the phone and invited Daehwi along. He was enthusiastic about it and was soon on the phone to Jin Young. Seongwoo, who had not yet left his position from the back of the room, now came to sit on the chair opposite Ji Hoon. Nervous, Ji Hoon shifted slightly on the spot just as his mother came in with a glass of water.  
  
“Here you go, Daniel. Make yourself at home here, dear,” she smiled before she left the room.  
  
Ji Hoon carefully picked up the glass, taking a slow sip of the cool water as he avoided Seongwoo’s gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, Ji Hoon noticed that the corner of his mouth was curved up in a small smile. That made him begin to wonder what was going on in his best friend’s mind.  
  
“So Daniel, we meet at last,” he said, moving to lean forwards on his long legs, locking his fingers together. “Well, actually, we have met before but you were unconscious, being struck by lightning and all.”  
  
Ji Hoon eyed Seongwoo carefully, wondering what he was trying to get at. He knew his friend well and was sure that he must have some kind of suspicions about him. Seongwoo was always sharp-eyed, and he hardly ever missed any details.  
  
He suddenly stood up and came over to sit beside Ji Hoon, draping an arm across his shoulders. Shocked, Ji Hoon sat there rigidly, unsure of what to do. He was truly regretting coming here today.  
  
“So you like Ji Hoon, huh? Heh, heh… I must tell you though; he is one tough guy to get. He was always serious and I guess you could call him an  manly man of sorts. The guys would tease him for his cute looks, but I would always go around beating their heads in afterwards. Oh, don’t tell him I did that. He still doesn’t know.” He winked at Ji Hoon as he stood up. “Well, I guess I’d better get back to my house. See ya around, Kang Daniel. Oh, and take care of Ji Hoonie for me.”  
  
Ji Hoon didn’t know what to say as he looked up at Seongwoo. He was really touched to know that he had sought revenge for his sake, all those years ago. He could still remember how each boy who would teased him the day before avoided him like fire the next. Now he knew the reason why. Without realizing, Ji Hoon was speaking before he knew it.  
  
“Why… don’t you come with us tonight?”  
  
Seongwoo stopped in his tracks. He turned around, a smile on his face. “Really? You don’t mind me tagging along too?”  
  
Ji Hoon smiled back. “Sure, why not? The more the merrier!”

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole day doing nothing has this effect on me hahaha another chapter updated . i hope u guys are still reading it.. Thank you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightlife (Part 2)**  
 I didn't exactly cut this chapter in half properly...

* * *

 

  
‘The more the merrier!’  
  
How could he have been so naive as to invite the most dangerous person along? Although, he had to admit he wasn’t wrong. It was indeed merrier with Seongwoo, Daehwi and Jin Young along. Seongwoo led the cheer as he raised his drink up to the middle.  
  
“To miracles!” he shouted above the din of the night club.  
  
“To miracles!” shouted the rest as they raised their glasses and took a sip. Ji Hoon had the softest cheer amongst them as he eyed his drink warily. After that day in Daniel’s mansion, Ji Hoon never touched another beer. He thought he might as well take a small sip, as he still needed to convince everyone that he was Daniel.  
  
Daniel saw this and he leaned in close to Ji Hoon’s ear. “Drink more than that, cutie. They’ll start to suspect us otherwise. And you don’t want that, do you?”  
  
“You should drink less, then, Ahjusshi” whispered Ji Hoon back fiercely.  
  
Daniel just poked the tip of his tongue out at Ji Hoon as he turned back to the crowd. “Alright everyone! Drink up, drink up! No need to hold back!”  
  
“You sure are more joyful today,Park Ji Hoon,” laughed Jin Young. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”  
  
Daniel laughed back in return as he took another sip of his drink. “Well, getting struck by lightning made me realize something. Life would be a waste if you don’t have any fun, isn’t that right,Kang Daniel?”  
  
Ji Hoon glared at Daniel, who smiled innocently back. He smiled back up at everyone. “I guess so.”  
  
“YAA, Daniel! You don’t seem to be drinking much today. Anything wrong?” asked Daehwi, pointing at Ji Hoon’s still full glass sitting on the table.  
  
“Er…” Ji Hoon struggled for an excuse for why he wasn’t drinking.  
  
Seongwoo suddenly appeared behind Ji Hoon and he draped his free arm over his shoulders, hugging him tightly. “Come now, Daniel! You should relax more! Drink up!” He put down his glass and lifted Ji Hoon’s up to his lips.  
  
“Er… Seongwoo, I-”  
  
“No excuses! Drink!”  
  
Ji Hoon had no choice but to drink. He took in a large mouthful unwillingly as the other three cheered him on. There goes my promise, he thought to himself misery.  
  
“There, that wasn’t too hard, now was it, Kang Daniel?” laughed Seongwoo as he picked up his own glass again. He didn’t remove his hand from Ji Hoon’s shoulders as he took a mouthful of his own drink. His hand was slightly moving up and down his arm, rubbing him in a comforting way. Ji Hoon never noticed as he was used to Seongwoo holding on to him from when they were younger. However, it wasn’t beneath Daniel’s notice. A sour feeling began to creep up the back of his throat as he watched Seongwoo’s arm on his shoulder.  
  
Daniel snapped out of his trance. Why was he feeling like this? Why was Seongwoo’s arm on Ji Hoon making him feel so uncomfortable? It wasn’t that he could be… jealous? No, he shouldn’t think like that. It definitely was not jealousy. Then what was it…? And suddenly it occurred to him. Seongwoo had his arm around Ji Hoon, who was at this moment in his body. Kang daniel body.  
  
Hiding how alarmed he was, he stood up and made his way in between Ji Hoon and Seongwoo. “Yaa ,  Ong Seongwoo? Can you go get me another drink? Mine’s just about finished.”  
  
Seongwoo smiled as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “Sure, Ji Hoonie. I’ll be back in a moment.” He gave Ji Hoon a pat on the shoulder. “Enjoy yourself, okay Kang Daniel?”  
  
Ji Hoon waved him off as he took another unwilling mouthful of his drink. His drink looked like it hadn’t emptied at all. He let out a small sigh as he turned back to Jin Young and Daehwi.  
  
“What have you two been up to? I haven’t heard from you since I went home.”  
  
“Nothing much really…” replied Jin Young with a small smile.  
  
Ji Hoon peered at his friend, raising one eyebrow. Daniel was peering as well, shifting his gaze to Daehwi who was smiling in a bashful way. The corner of Daniel’s mouth curved up slightly as he understood what was going on.  
  
“Way to go, Daehwi! So you finally confessed, huh?”  
  
Daehwi looked up at Daniel with a blank face. “Huh? Confessed?”  
  
Jin Young, too, looked up blankly at Daniel. “Who’s confessed what, Ji Hoon?”  
  
Daniel looked back and forth between the two, confused. “Then why were you both smiling?”  
  
“Well… I won free tickets to Hong Kong! Isn’t that great, Ji Hoon?” exclaimed Jin Young as he clapped his hands together in excitement. “I’m going to take my parents along with me.”  
  
Daniel laughed, caught off-guard. “Oh, really? That’s, er, great news, Jin Young ah!” He turned to Daehwi next. “Why were you smiling then?”  
  
“Oh... well… that is…” He leaned in closer on the table as he said in an excited voice, “I met Boa yesterday! she is my most favorite idol of all time and I finally got to meet her in person! She even gave me her signature, but of course, that’s stored away in a safe place. I finally got to meet her, no thanks to you Daniel.”  
  
“No thanks to me?” repeated Ji Hoon as he awkwardly pointed at himself.  
  
“I’ve been bugging you for a year now to arrange a meeting with her for me, but you always say, ‘I have no time for this’.”  
  
Jin Young leaned over towards Daniel as he whispered, “He hasn’t shut up about it since yesterday. Kept bugging me on the phone all night.”  
  
Daniel didn’t reply, only nodding his head as he smiled. He only knew too well about Daehwi’s obsession with Boa.  
  
Suddenly, several girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Ji Hoon with excitement. They peered in close to his face before they let out a small squeal. “It really is Kang Daniel! I can’t believe how lucky we are to meet him!”  
  
One of the bolder girls came around to drape her arm around Ji Hoon’s shoulder, which seemed to set off a spark of recognition in the back of Daniel’s mind. Ji Hoon shifted uncomfortably away from the girl as he tried to subtly remove the arm. “Yaa , there Daniel. Are we a little shy tonight?” She reached out a finger as she stroked Ji Hoon under the chin. The touch made Ji Hoon skin recoil in revulsion.  
  
He swiped the girl’s hand away and stood up. “Sorry, but please don’t do that here.”  
  
The girl only smiled as she moved once more towards Ji Hoon. “Are we playing hard to get now, Daniel? You don’t remember that night together? It was the most wonderful night of my life.”  
  
Ji Hoon swallowed as he glared at Daniel who was trying his best to hold back his laughter. He didn’t remember the girl, but he sure was enjoying watching Ji Hoon struggle. Let’s see how Mr Perfect gets out of this one, he thought mischievously.  
  
By now, Ji Hoon was constantly backing away from the girl in a circle around the table. It looked as if no one was going to help him out of this situation. Ji Hoon stoped walking away. “Listen; I – don’t – remember you so it would make me happy if you leave me alone.” He hoped that would halt the girl.  
  
The girl stared back at Ji Hoon as if cold water had just been dumped on her. Her eyes narrowed down to narrow slits. “You ‘don’t’ remember me? Are you sure?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” replied Ji Hoon naively.  
  
Daniel barely restrained himself from slapping his forehead. Ji Hoon had no suave at all.  
  
The girl suddenly lunged forward, grabbing onto Ji Hoon’s shirt. “How dare you say that to me? Do you know it was my first time?”  
  
Ji Hoon stared back frightened at the girl. The anger in his eyes seemed to send all coherent thought out of his head. Was it something that he said wrongly?  
  
As the girl raised her hand to slap Ji Hoon, Daniel stepped in and grabbed the girls arm. “That’s far enough, Miss.”  
  
The girl stared at Daniel and turned back to Ji Hoon. “Is this why you forgot me? Because you’ve got some new guy here with you now?” She released Ji Hoon, pulling her hand roughly out of Daniel’s grip. She looked Daniel up and down, taking in his appearance. “I would have thought you would’ve gone for something better a petite 'guy' like him ,” she sneered.  
  
Daniel couldn’t take that the girl had insulted his appearance, albeit the Big Hoodie covering his body & appearance of Ji Hoon he was forced to wear. “Now hold it there for a second; who are you calling me petite?”  
  
“You, of course, stupid,” replied the girl.  
  
Daniel laughed as he looked away. “You know, I don't usually beat girl & always wanted to do this to bitchy girls like you. and only i can insult him do you understand?!''  
  
Daniel’s hand had connected with the girl’s face before she had even realised it. Ji Hoon stared on in horror as the girl retaliated. “dan- I mean, Ji Hoon! Stop it right now! I can’t believe you just did that !”  
  
Daniel stopped his assault as he realized what he had done. However, that pause was just enough to let the other girl overwhelm him. Ji Hoon turned to the other girls who were watching the fight, frozen in fear to the spot. “Don’t just stand there, girls! Hurry up and stop them!”  
  
Ji Hoon moved in to pull the girl off of Daniel, throwing him back to his friends who, thankfully, restrained him. He then picked Daniel up off the ground and nearly lost his grip as Daniel started to charge at the girl again. Ji Hoon held onto him tightly, speaking quietly into his ear, “Stop it this instant! You’re supposed to be me, you know, and I don’t act like this at all!”  
  
That seemed to cool down some of Daniel’s steam as he settled down in Ji Hoon’s grip. He pointed a finger up at the girl. “Don’t let me meet you ever again.” Without thinking another thought, he grabbed Ji Hoon’s hand and stormed out of the club. He continued walking, dragging Ji Hoon along behind as he made his way over to the car.  
  
“Now I remember that bitch… She was that girl that continuously stalked me. She knew what she was in for that night; that it was only a one night stand and she kept following me like she owned me! Hopefully tonight will teach her…” Daniel continued to grumble as he entered the Ferrari, having taken the keys off Ji Hoon earlier. Ji Hoon quickly got in the other side as Daniel started the engine.  
  
He remained quiet in the car as he watched the scenery flash by his window. Never had he expected Daniel to raise his hand against a woman. Since he had first met him, he had always seemed to be happy, even though he could be a little grumpy sometimes. Tonight was the first time he had ever seen him flare up in a temper such as this and it somehow frightened him. He peered over at Daniel, who had stopped his mumbling and was concentrating on driving. Although what he saw on the surface was his own face with a menacing scowl, he could see beneath that to his real appearance, and the scowl on his face made him scared even more.  
  
Daniel pulled to a stop in an empty car park by the river, which had a great view of a bridge spanning over it. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, leaving Ji Hoon to sit alone. It took Ji Hoon some time before he decided to follow him out. He sat near the river’s edge, looking out over the fast moving waters of the river. Ji Hoon sat down beside him, where he began picking at the grass.  
  
“It took you a while to come out,” said Daniel without looking at Ji Hoon. “Sorry to ruin the night for you like this,” said Daniel quietly.  
  
Ji Hoon turned to look at Daniel. The scowl on his face was gone, replaced with a much more solemn look. He smiled as he turned to stare out over the river. “You don’t have to apologize, Daniel. It was kind of my fault as well.”  
  
Daniel glanced at Ji Hoon before he smiled. “Yeah, that’s right. It was all your fault. You told her you didn’t remember her. Seriously now, if you slept with a guy and he told you he forgot about you, would you be pissed?”  
  
Ji Hoon turned to stare indignantly at Daniel. “I would never sleep with a guy in the first place. Pre-marital sex is just not right. It’s immoral.”  
  
Daniel snorted as he laughed. “Immoral? Ah, yes… of course, only you would think like that Cutie.”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Cutie?” said Ji Hoon exasperatedly.  
  
Daniel just laughed uncontrollably. Ji Hoon turned to look at him puzzled, but then a smile spread on his face. The scary Daniel from before had now disappeared.  
  
“What made you so angry before?” asked Ji Hoon quietly after some time as he returned to picking at the grass.  
  
“Hm?” Daniel glanced at Ji Hoon as he smiled. “I don’t really know… probably just the fact she insulted my appearance, I guess.”  
  
“But that’s really my appearance. If anyone should be angry, it should be me.”  
  
“Maybe so, but I still don’t like people insulting me.” Daniel smiled. “ **The only person who can insult you & call you ‘Cutie’ is me**.”  
  
The pounding of Ji Hoon’s heart increased slightly. Never had he felt this way before. He kept his eyes averted as he tried to calm down his traitorous heart.  
  
Daniel, wondering why Ji Hoon was so quiet, peered at him, tilting his head to one side. He no longer seemed to be smiling and he wondered if he had insulted him somehow. “Something wrong, Ji Hoon ah?”  
  
Ji Hoon sat up straight, shocked out of his own trouble musings. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine. Nothing wrong at all. Just thinking that today has been fun.”  
  
“Yeah, it has been a fun day huh?” replied Daniel with a smile. He lay down backwards so that he was staring up into the sky. “It’s been quite a while since anything this interesting has happened in my life.”  
  
“Really? But you’re an idol. Everyday would interesting for you, isn’t it? Sitting in a classroom each day doesn’t even come close.” Ji Hoon decided to join Daniel with lying down on the grass.  
  
“Yeah, it was for a while… But it all becomes the same. People chasing you everywhere; incredibly busy schedule; the fierce competition… not to mention all the fake people out there. It became hard to find someone who would just be honest with you and not want something in return. Daehwi was one of the rare ones I met, but then again, I’ve known him for a long time.”  
  
“Now that you put it like that, it really seems like a very lonely lifestyle,” said Ji Hoon softly.  
  
Daniel smiled. “It is and it isn’t. But I’m used to the loneliness. That is, I was used to it until we switched bodies. I envy you,Park Ji Hoon. You have such a nice family, and it’s been so much fun staying with them. Although, the cooking really is a nightmare.”  
  
Ji Hoon couldn’t help but laugh. “That sounds right…” He let out a small sigh as he traced out a constellation in the night sky. “I miss them too.”  
  
Daniel turned to stare at Ji Hoon, who had a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.  
  
Ji Hoon turned look at Daniel questioningly. “What for?”  
  
“For stealing your family away.”  
  
Daniel’s reply made Ji Hoon smile. “Nonsense. We both didn’t want to switch bodies and we had no choice. Besides, I wouldn’t have known how much I loved them if I hadn’t switched with you.”  
  
“It must be hard for you to be me then, huh?” Daniel averted his eyes. “I know living in that mansion is hell.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Being you is easy as there’s no one around to fool. And your home is pretty too.”  
  
“I guess…”  
  
Ji Hoon turned back up to the sky. “Hey, Daniel… Do you know any of the constellations?”  
  
Daniel glanced back at Ji Hoon before turning to the sky. “Nope.”  
  
Ji Hoon grinned before he began his lesson. “Then let me show you some. You see those three stars? They form Orion’s belt. And if you connect several of the other stars together, you get Orion himself and his dogs. Orion was apparently a great hunter in Greek mythology, and there are many different way the myth ends. I can’t really remember them, though… Oh, in Chinese mythology though, the three stars are known as  “Three Stars”. It is one of the White Tiger of the West’s, mansions.”  
  
Daniel tried to stifle a yawn. “What an interesting lesson, teacher.”  
  
Ji Hoon sat up. “What? You found that boring?”  
  
Daniel smiled as he too sat up. “Not really, but it is late.”  
  
Ji Hoon peered at his watch in the dark. “Shoot! It’s past midnight! I never go home this late.” Ji Hoon jumped to his feet, dragging Daniel up as well. “We have to get you home now.”  
  
Daniel stared indignantly at Ji Hoon. “Who are you to tell me when to go home? And there is no way I’m going to let you drive my precious!”  
  
Ji Hoon placed his hands on his hips as he stared confidently back at Daniel. “Do you wanna bet?”  
  
Daniel stood his ground, staring back defiantly at his, but in the end he conceded. He might as well let him as he had no choice. He was, after all, in his body. Ji Hoon smiled as he took the keys from Daniel. Daniel was going to let him get his way just this once. Just this once.

 

Looking at Ji Hoon & grinning away thinking he never had this much fun before he met Ji hoon.. i like... 

* * *

  
**tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to work.**

 

* * *

 

*Ring-ring*  
  
*Ring-ring*  
  
Daniel rolled over in bed as he reached around for the mobile on the bedside table. He was still sleepy and wonder who in the world would be ringing him so early in the morning. Finally, his hand connected and tap answer.  
  
“hello?” he yawned into the phone. He peered over at Ji Hoon castle clock which said that it was ten past seven in the morning.  
  
“You’re still in bed? Get off your lazy ass this minute! School’s about to start in less than an hour!” shouted Ji Hoon in a panicked voice over the phone.  
  
Daniel flinched back from the phone, slowly getting up. “Yes, yes master. Did anyone ever tell you how you’re quite the slave driver?”  
  
“Whatever,” came Ji Hoon frustrated voice over the phone. “I don’t like this as much as you do, and I like even less having to do your job.”  
  
“Yeah, well, at least my job is cool,” retorted Daniel defensively. Then he realized how lame his retort was.  
  
Ji Hoon snorted over the phone. “You sound like one of my students… Anyway,” Ji Hoon tone became serious once again. “You have all the lesson plans with you and I assume you did go over them, right?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah; it was just some stuff about flowers and things, right?” Daniel had now got out of bed and was going through Ji Hoon wardrobe. He frowned as he looked at each suits & jumper jacket. Even though he was pretending to be Ji Hoon, he still kept his taste for fashion. Maybe he ought to get some new outfits for Ji Hoon.  
  
“It’s not just ‘some stuff about flowers’! You’re only collecting their reports on flowers and then you’re introducing the next topic of genetics! God… I have such a bad feeling about all this.” Ji Hoon let out a loud sigh.  
  
“YAAA! Give me some confidence. Science was never my strong point. Of all the kinds of teachers, you had to be a science teacher.” Daniel left Ji Hoon room and made his way to the bathroom. “It’s not only just me going to work. Have you looked at my diary? If I remember correctly, I had a photo shoot booked in for today. You’d better not let me down! It’s not easy being a idol star.”  
  
“Whatever. All I have to do is stand there. Nothing much to it.”  
  
“We’ll see.” Daniel was a little annoyed at how Ji Hoon dismissed his job so easily. “Anyway, do you want me to get ready yet?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I’ll call you again in half an hour.” Ji Hoon hung up the phone.  
  
Daniel began to clean his teeth. It was quiet now that everyone had left the Park  household. He had to admit that he was going to miss playing with some of the brats. But there was still one major annoyance left. Seong Woo. Just thinking about the guy made his skin crawl. Daniel had never gotten around to asking Ji Hoon about what he had seen that night at the club. He wondered whether Seong Woo fancied him, seeing how friendly he had acted towards Ji Hoon who was in his body. Maybe he should keep a closer eye on the guy, just in case his fears were true.

  
  
Ji Hoon placed the phone on the desk as he picked up Daniel’s diary for the tenth time that morning. It was open to today’s page, with three different photo shoots booked in. He sighed as he placed it back down. He would have preferred to have done anything but this. Being called short and fashion terrorist behind his back all his life had never really helped to build his confidence. To Ji Hoon, this was the most dreadful task he would have to do. A memory of a class play he did when he was in sixth grade entered his mind.

* * *

  
  
**-Flashback-**  
  
“Alright, children! Listen up. This year, our class play is going to be ‘Snow white  & the seven dwarf’. So, who wants to be Prince Charming? Hands up!”  
  
Ji Hoon felt a nudge in his side. He turned in his seat to look at Seong Woo. “What is it, Seong Woo?”  
  
Seong Woo leaned forward, smiling as he said, “Why don’t you try to be the Prince Charming? I’m sure you’ll be great.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s a very good idea…” Ji Hoon glanced away, afraid.  
  
“Why not? You’re always working behind the scenes. Why don’t you go on stage for once?” Seong Woo’s persistence seemed to make Ji Hoon hesitate a little.  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Then it’s decided?” Suddenly, Seong Woo stuck his hand up. “Teacher, can I nominate Ji Hoon for the role?”  
  
The teacher looked up and smiled. “Sure! Ji Hoon, how about it?”  
  
Ji Hoon, still looking uncertain, answered meekly, “Alright.”  
  
“Well, then that’s settled. Now, who wants to be the Snow Wite and the 7 Dwarf?”  
  
As the class continued planning for the play, Ji Hoon sat there with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even though he was feeling that way, a small speck of excitement emerged from within. It would be the first time for him in the main role on stage, and he was determined to try his best.  
  
*  
  
“Ji Hoonie! Are you ready? This is your big break!” shouted Seong Woo excitedly as he ran over to where Ji Hoon sat, his face as white as a ghost.  
  
“I don’t think I can do this, Seong Woo ah…” replied Ji Hoon, nervously.  
  
Seong Woo smiled reassuringly. “Nonsense. You were great in the rehearsals. Just think of this as another rehearsal, okay?”  
  
Ji Hoon nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Alright, children! We are ready to start! Places!” shouted the Teacher. Seong Woo gave Ji Hoon one last pat on the shoulder as he rushed off to the middle of the stage. He had received the role of the narrator and was first up. Ji Hoon had to commend his courage.  
  
As Seong Woo recited his lines, Ji Hoon waited by the entrance to the stage. While he waited, several other children were standing nearby, whispering with one another.  
  
“Jeez, we got stuck with the ugly duckling as prince charming,” said one boy.  
  
“Yeah, it was only because of Seong Woo that nobody objected. Seriously, I don’t know why he even hangs out with him. he’s such a loser.” The girl who had spoken giggled softly.  
  
“Even with make up on, he still looks ordinary,” said a third person.  
  
Ji Hoon stood frozen to the spot. All the confidence Seong Woo had given him disappeared in that instant. There was no way he could ever go out on stage now. Looking up, he saw Seong Woo walk off the stage. That was his cue to go out, but Ji Hoon remained motionless. The Teacher, who was on the other side, began to frantically motion for Ji Hoon to move out. Finally, Ji Hoon was literally shoved out onto the stage where he stood frozen.  
  
The crowd staring up at him in anticipation sucked what little resolve he had left within him. Giving a quick bow, Ji Hoon ran off the stage where he went to hide in the boy’s toilets. How long he stayed in there he had no idea, but it was until after the plays were well over. Seong Woo was the one who came to find him, and it was on his shoulder that he let out the tears he wanted to cry.  
  
**-End Flashback-**

* * *

  
  
The Kang mansion was still as silent as ever, however, today there was a little more activity. Apparently, today was the day the gardening army would come to tend the gardens. Ji Hoon watched them as they set about their work while he eat his breakfast on the porch. The maid stood beside him, waiting to serve as always.  
  
It was still another three hours before he had to go to his first photo shoot. Ji Hoon finished off his breakfast and picked up the novel he had bought the other day. It was one he had been meaning to get around to reading for some time now, but work had always seemed to get in his way. As Sunmi came to clear up the table, she glanced towards Ji Hoon, a surprised look on her face.  
  
“Master Daniel , you can read maths/acounting?” asked the girl in awe.  
  
Ji Hoon didn’t look up from his book. “Is that strange?”  
  
“Well…” The girl hesitated a little before replying. “I remember when I was younger that your father would complain about your poor grades, especially in Accounting.”  
  
Ji Hoon stopped reading his book, closing it slowly. “Oh, really…” Why hadn’t Daniel mentioned he can’t read Accounting? Ji Hoon looked up at the maid. “Well, I, er… I’m kinda trying to brush up on those skills now. I mean, I’m going to have to help Father with the business one of these days, won’t I?”  
  
“Is that so, Daniel?” said a stern voice from behind. Ji Hoon stood up in surprise as he turned around to see who had suddenly entered their conversation. An impressive looking old man stood at the doorway to the patio, his black Armani suit somewhat ruffled. His hair was in between grey and black, and his eyes were looking down at Ji Hoon in a distant sort of way.  
  
Ji Hoon stood fixated to the spot. The maid, however, bowed towards the old man. “Good Morning, Master Kang.”  
  
Ji Hoon glanced at the maid. ‘Master Kang… then that must mean… he is Kang Daniel father?!’  
  
Mr Kang snorted slightly as he turned away. He paused for a second, not looking back over his shoulder. “Do you honestly think you can take over the business for me, Daniel? Why do you think like that now? You’re still immature, like always, Daniel ah.”  
  
Ji Hoon watched Daniel’s father walk off, subconsciously clenching his fist. So this was the father Daniel always hated. The way he had just treated him was probably only a small amount of what Daniel had lived through. Ji Hoon now knew why Daniel seemed to always stay away from home. If he had grown up in this kind of environment, he probably would have done the same. Ji Hoon picked up his book and stormed back upstairs to Daniel’s room. He still had another hour or so to kill before he made his way to the studio. Ji Hoon decided he should try not to get involved in Daniel’s family life, even if he was stuck in Daniel’s body.

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update and it's a little prelude into the next arc of events. Now we shall see how Ji Hoon and Daniel fair in the other's work!.. thanks again for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**First Day of School**

* * *

  
Daniel hurriedly exited Ji Hoon’s father’s car, juggling the large amount of reports and books he had to take with him. Awkwardly, he closed the door with one foot and was about to make his way into the school as Ji Hoon father called out.  
  
“Ji Hoon ah! Have a nice day,!” shouted Mr Park as he poked his head out the window, waving at who he thought was his son.  
  
Daniel raised an awkward hand as he turned to wave at Mr Park before proceeding into the high school as fast as he dared. He was late and if Ji Hoon knew, he was sure to get an earful later that night. Luckily, the first period was a free one, but Ji Hoon had told him to go anyway as he had to familiarize himself with the school. Smiling to himself as he made a right, he thought how absurd it was that Ji Hoon was still driven to school by his parents. But then, he wasn’t too happy about the prospect of being sent to school by Ji Hoon father either. However, he figured it was an adorable gesture and it made him realize once again how different his family was from Ji Hoon.  
  
As he turned left, Daniel realized he had no idea where he was. The school was bigger than he thought and he had long forgotten the map Ji Hoon had drawn for him. As he was carrying too much stuff, he couldn’t reach into his pocket to pull it out.  
  
“Shoot… now what am I going to do?” he muttered under his breath as he looked around. To his right lay a courtyard and if he remembered correctly, the staff room should be on his right, but instead it was the library.  
  
“Ji Hoon…? Is everything alright?” asked a man voice from behind.  
  
Daniel spun around to see a man with hair comb back neatly and wearing a white doctor’s coat. He was  taller in height as Ji Hoon, hence Daniel was staring up into his smiling face.  
  
Daniel flashed a smile in the man direction. “Uh… I think I’ve become a little lost on my way to the staff room. It’s been a while since I’ve set foot in here.” He prayed that the man would believe him.  
  
The man suddenly burst out laughing. “You? Got lost? Nice one,Park Ji Hoon! That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you crack a joke like that. Come on; let’s walk to the staff room together. I was just on my way there to hand in some paperwork.”  
  
Daniel guessed there was probably no harm in following the man. The only thing he was worried about was that he should know the man name as Ji Hoon would know it. He only hoped that he wouldn’t get himself into any more trouble than just getting lost on his first day here.  
  
They arrived at the staff room, the man leading the way in. Daniel glanced around the room, trying to figure out the whereabouts of Ji Hoon desk. Ji Hoon’s voice drifted through the back of his mind.  
  
‘My desk is situated by the window in the left most corner. Make sure you don’t mess up its organization.’  
  
“‘Make sure you don’t mess up its organization’,” mumbled Daniel under his breath with a smile.  
  
“Did you say something, Ji Hoon?” asked the man.  
  
“Huh?” said Daniel as he turned to face the man. Several of the papers he was holding slipped out of his grasp. “Shoot…” Daniel tried to crouch down but the man beat him to it. He picked up the papers and Daniel managed to glimpse his name badge.  
  
‘Lai Guanlin, physic’, he read silently. “Thanks,Guan Lin .”  
  
Guan Lin smiled at back at him. Daniel couldn’t help but notice how handsome  & tall he was. “No worries. You won’t get lost anymore, right Ji Hoon ah?” he teased, giving a wink as he walked off. “See ya around.”  
  
“Later,” replied Daniel as he watched him walk off. Making his way over to Ji Hoon desk, he was finally able to put the papers down. Sighing, he thought back to that pretty smile of Guan lin. If he was still in his own body, he probably would have tried going after him. But for some reason, the thought didn’t really seem to sit so well with him.  
  
Daniel spent the rest of the first period going over Ji Hoon notes for the first class. By the end of the hour his head was beginning to spin. “Argh… what’s with all these hard words…?” he complained to himself as he got up and made his way to classroom 9-3.  
  
As he stepped into the classroom, a class which had been rowdy before fell absolutely silent. He glanced around at the students, each one of them seated obediently at their desks with their textbooks out in front. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way over to the desk somewhat nervously. So this was the kind of impression Ji Hoon had on his students and he now had to keep up that same impression. Well, his profession was that of an actor; a stern teacher shouldn’t be beyond his talent.  
  
Placing the stack of reports on the desk, he stood facing the class, adjusting his glasses as he gave what he hoped was a stern look. Clearing his throat slightly, he announced to the class, “I graded your lab reports over the holiday and I have to say I wasn’t impressed with the level of quality handed in. I hope the report on the anatomy of a flower will be of a higher standard. Please hand your reports to the people in the first row.”  
  
As the students went about passing their reports up to the front, Daniel let out a small sigh. ‘So far, so good.’ He only had to repeat the lines Ji Hoon had given him. Everything will be just fine, and who knows? He may even enjoy his time here.  
  
The reports were now with the class representative and she stood up to hand them to Daniel. Daniel nodded curtly as he took them, placing them on his desk. Raising a piece of chalk to the board, he began drawing a diagram as he ordered the class to open to page 137 of the textbook. He repeated Ji Hoon explanations flawlessly, and he was somewhat surprised that he was even able to pull off the difficult words he had been having trouble with only that morning.  
  
“So that is an introduction to how inheritance determines the genetic make-up. On page 138 are a set of questions that I want you to go through. You are to complete them by the end of the period.” Daniel then took a seat behind the desk as he let out a sigh. He had finally finished his act for this class and he was actually rather proud of himself. As soon as this thought entered his mind, he noticed one of the student’s hands raised in the air. “Yes?” he said, somewhat dreading what the question would be about.  
  
“Um, I don’t understand the first question, Seonsaengnim Ji hoon,” said the boy, somewhat nervously.  
  
Daniel pulled out his copy of the textbook and turned to the page they were on. Going over the question, he realized he had no clue what it was on about. Wondering how he should deal with the question, he suddenly smiled at the class as a simple solution entered his mind.  
  
“Well, why don’t you guys try discussing this problem with one another? I’m sure if you just ask one another, you will be able to come up with the answer.” He hoped that would satisfy them.  
  
The class leader suddenly raised her hand. Daniel groaned inwardly as he answered, “Yes?”  
  
“Isn’t the role of a teacher to teach? He just asked you a question but you’re going to let other students answer it? Isn’t that a bit slack, Seonsaengnim? Please excuse my bluntness,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Daniel glared at the girl, who did not seem the least bit intimidated by Daniel. His earlier happy mood was now beginning to disappear as he realized Ji Hoon job wasn’t so easy afterall. Putting on a forced smile, he answered, “A little bit of group discussion and teamwork never hurt anyone, now did it? If you really can’t do the question, then you can skip it and I won’t penalize you. Better yet, I’m going to designate this time as a free study period. You guys can study anything related to science in here. How about that?”  
  
The class leader stared at Daniel with a confused look on her face. “What if we want answers to the questions?” she asked after several minutes.  
  
Daniel was rolling his eyes before he realized it. “Then look at the answer key in the back of the book.”  
  
This time another girl raised her hand. “But these textbooks don’t have an answer key. You told us at the start of the year that you wanted us to struggle with the problems and seek help if we were really stuck. You thought that if we didn’t use answers to cheat our way through questions, we’d learn more.”  
  
Daniel have had enough. He didn’t like being pinned down like this and being at a loss at what to do. He really wanted to shout out at them that he was not Ji Hoon, not their normal teacher. Instead, he gave himself a few seconds to calm himself down. “Listen guys, I’m giving you the opportunity to slack off here. If I were you, I’d take that opportunity.”  
  
Several of the guys at the back of the room suddenly threw balls of paper at the class leader and the other girl who spoke. “YA, ! Didn’t you hear Seonsaengnim? Let’s just go with the free study time.”  
  
“But-”, the class leader, began but she was stopped by the person sitting next to her in the front row. She then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in defeat.  
  
Daniel, letting out another sigh of relief, slumped back down in his chair. He knew Ji Hoon wasn’t going to like what he had done, but what choice did he really have? There was no way he could answer any of the questions in the textbook. He remembered the grades he received back then and shuddered. They weren’t something to boast about.  
  
The rest of the period passed by with the students being more relaxed as they enjoyed the rare treatment they were receiving from the strictest teacher in school. Some of them were even worried about how different ‘Seonsaengnim’’ had become, as they noticed that his lecture was somewhat rehearsed. Others thought that maybe their teacher had lost his mind altogether over the holiday after all the years of being uptight and stressful. Daniel meanwhile, pretended that he couldn’t hear all this gossiping. He cringed slightly as he thought of what Ji Hoon was going to do to him when he found out. But he didn’t have to know, did he? Daniel shook his head; he would find out anyway. Better to be honest with him from the start.  
  
After recess was a two hour chemistry lab. Again, Ji Hoon had left explicit instructions for Daniel to follow and he thought he might as well give it another try as it didn’t seem too difficult. He was supposed to perform a simple demonstration on oxidation which required him to place a piece of zinc into a copper nitrate solution. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to clean the metal first and they stood there for some time, waiting for the reaction to happen until a student pointed out his mistake. He cleaned it and put it back into the solution to see some pink scales appear on the metal surface. That fascinated him, much to the student’s confusion. Next was supposed to be a little side experiment which was to demonstrate the reactivity of metals. Ji Hoon had warned him to be careful with the strong acid he was to use to clean the oxide layer off the piece of aluminum foil and not to touch it once it had been dipped. Daniel did as he said, but that didn’t prepare him for the sizzling noise of the foil as it came out of the acid and reacted with the air. He dropped it in surprise as the students tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
For the last few sessions of the day, Daniel just decided to give up and repeat what he had done during the first class; give them self-study time. Throughout the whole day, Daniel had been constantly dialing Ji Hoon mobile, only to always be redirected to voicemail. He wondered why he wasn’t picking up the phone as he shouldn’t really take that long doing the photo shoots and he needed to tell him to come and meet him. Daniel wanted to tell him about his day and get his scolding over and done with. He didn’t like sitting there, waiting for him to come storming in on him instead.  
  
Finally, the school bell mercifully rang. Daniel rushed out of the classroom before any of the students had stood up and made his way out to the main street. He was about to hail a cab when he saw Mr Park  car pull up by the kerb.  
  
“Wow, you’re out early for once, Ji Hoon! Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?” he asked with a small smile.  
  
Daniel smiled back at Mr Park. He really liked the guy. “Not really. I guess it can wait.” He got into the car and they drove off. Daniel was still somewhat anxious over his failure that day and he began to wonder why it was bothering him so much. Just the thought of disappointing Ji Hoon made him feel guilty. He let out a small sigh. ‘Well, there’s nothing I can do but wait,’ he thought to himself as he tried dialing Ji Hoon for the twentieth time and there was still no answer.

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be about Ji Hoon's efforts. How will he do at acting?


	12. Chapter 12

**Lights, Camera,... Action?!**

* * *

  
  
Ji Hoon stormed back into the Kang mansion later that evening, exhausted from his day at the studio. He walked in, mumbling to himself. “Stupid photographer… what does he mean, ‘You’re too stiff’? ‘Try to feel more relaxed.’ ‘Feel the music in your soul.’ ‘Try to bring out the feeling of summer.’ Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!”  
  
Ji Hoon collapsed onto the sofa in the lounge room, stretching his stiff muscles. It had been a long day. He never realized that posing for a photo would be so difficult. Ji Hoon was never one to express his emotions easily and trying to do just that was beyond him. Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. Ji Hoon jumped as he pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
“yobuseyo?” he answered tiredly.  
  
“You finally picked up the phone, YAAA Park Ji Hoon?” grumbled Daniel angrily over the phone.  
  
“Oh, it’s you,” replied Ji Hoon, unfazed. “How did today go?”  
  
Silence. Ji Hoon waited patiently for a reply, already dreading what he was going to hear. “Well… it didn’t exactly go as planned,” was Daniel’s tentative reply.  
  
“Didn’t go as planned?” repeated Ji Hoon coolly. He sat up straight, waiting for him to explain.  
  
Daniel sat there on the other end, nervous. He didn’t like how coolly Ji Hoon was speaking. Then he felt angry. Why should he be so scared of him? He had asked him to do something impossible anyway.  
  
“First, I got lost but that cute school physic teacher showed me the way. Then I decided it was too hard to teach what you told me so I just let them study on their own. The experiments were somewhat of a failure, and I believe your students now think Mr Park Ji Hoon seongseangnim is mental.” Daniel waited for the outburst he knew was coming and he did not have long to wait.  
  
“WHAT? How could you? All you had to do was read what I wrote for you. You’re an actor aren’t you? I managed to do your job, even though it was hell!”  
  
Daniel was now really angry. “It wasn’t like your job was any fun either! How do you expect me to answer questions on genetics or chemistry? It’s not like I’m as smart as you!”  
  
Ji Hoon was taken aback by Daniel’s sudden outburst. He began to feel bad that he had just yelled at him. After all, he did try his best for him, didn’t he? “Listen… I….”  
  
“What?” snapped Daniel, still a little angry.  
  
“I… Forget it. Let’s just forget about what happened.” Just then, Ji Hoon spotted Mr Kang walking past in the hallway. He stopped at the doorway, turning to stare at him. Their eyes met and they stayed that way for some time before Mr Park continued walking down the hallway. The way he had stared at him was cold and made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
“Yaa, Park Ji Hoon? Something wrong?” asked Daniel, wondering why he had gone quiet. His anger had dissipated a little after Ji Hoon decided not to pursue the topic.  
  
“Hmm…? It’s just your father walked by,” replied Ji Hoon absently.  
  
“Wait… did you just say my Dad was back?” repeated Daniel. Anger once again engulfed him. “Stay away from that bastard. When he’s around, nothing good ever happens.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah… I know. But you shouldn’t call your father a bastard, no matter how much of a one he is,” smiled Ji Hoon as he couldn’t help scolding him.  
  
“Whatever.” There was a slight pause over the phone. “Tomorrow you have a drama shoot, right? Don’t forget to practice those lines if you don’t want to look ridiculous. You’d also be making me look ridiculous, too.”  
  
“Like you didn’t make me look ridiculous today.” Ji Hoon hung up before he could retort, smiling to himself. He looked up from the phone and towards the hallway Daniel’s father had walked down. It was a shame those two couldn’t get along. Ji Hoon let out a small sigh as he stood up. He had a whole heap of lines to memorize tonight and he had to try his best too, even if he despised acting.

* * *

  
  
The set was located in a park somewhere in the central city. It was a bright, sunny day, the weather just right for a day of filming outdoors. Ji Hoon sat nervously inside his trailer, staring at the script in his lap. Although he had spent most of the night trying to memorize all the lines, he found himself unable to recall any of them. Someone came knocking at the door.  
  
“Daniel, we’re ready to start!” shouted one of the backstage staff.  
  
Ji Hoon nodded as he got out of the trailer, making his way nervously onto the set. Memories of his last foray into acting kept constantly flashing across his mind. ‘No,’ he thought to himself. ‘This is not like last time. I’m in Daniel’s body and he is normally an actor so it shouldn’t be so bad.’  
  
Before long, they were ready to start filming. Ji Hoon role was to chase the main girl through this park after having had a small misunderstanding. He stood in position, listening absently to the director explaining, wishing that everything would just be over with already. Ji Hoon just nodded when the director asked if he was ready.  
  
“Okay… places everyone! One… two… three… action!” shouted the director.  
  
Ji Hoon started running, grabbing the actress’ arm. “wait! wait! Wait!” shouted Ji Hoon with no feeling whatsoever.  
  
“CUT!” shouted the director. Ji Hoon let go of the actress’ arm as he turned to face the director. “Are you okay, Daniel shhi? That wasn’t exactly up to your standard.”  
  
Ji Hoon bowed apologetically. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a little unfocused at the moment.”  
  
“Well, then hurry up and get focused!” yelled the director angrily as he stomped back behind the monitor.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ji Hoon tried to calm down and collect himself. ‘I can do this,’ he thought to himself, looking ahead nervously.  
  
Several takes of the same scene later, the director gave a frustrated shout. “What is wrong with you Kang Daniel? Can’t you do a simple scene as this? Get out of here and take a break. If you feel up to it, come back later.”  
  
He then walked off, shaking his head as he ordered preparations for another scene. Ji Hoon stood there, feeling defeated. Although he didn’t want to admit it, the director’s words stings him. Ji Hoon turned away and walked off, all the while trying to hold back his tears. It was just like that time in sixth grade all over again. He walked and walked, having no idea where he was headed. Suddenly, he collided into something solid.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized without looking up. Ji Hoon was about to continue walking when the person grabbed his arm.  
  
“Kang Daniel? Is that you?” asked a familiar voice.  
  
Ji Hoon looked up to see Seong Woo. “Ong Seong Woo! What are you doing here?” he asked in surprise.  
  
Seong Woo smiled. “I just had some business to deal with around here. How about you?” He leaned in closer to take a better look at Ji Hoon face and the smile on his face disappeared. “Are you crying?”  
  
Ji Hoon looked back, shocked. “No, I’m not,” he said quickly as he wiped his eyes. He was in Daniel body and a idol wasn’t supposed to cry.  
  
His actions made Seong Woo smile. “It’s alright, Daniel ah. A idol can cry once in a while. Why don’t we go take a seat over there?” he said as he pointed at a bench in the middle of a courtyard.  
  
They walked over there and sat in silence for some time, watching the people walk by going about their business. Just watching other people busy themselves calmed him down. He soon realized how stupid he had been to cry over being told off and a sad smile spread over his face. Seong Woo, who had been watching him closely, began to speak.  
  
“You know, Daniel… there was a time in sixth grade when I found Ji Hoon crying. He had just run off the stage from our play. It was my fault really. I had kind of cornered him into doing the play, even though I knew he wasn’t that confident.” Seong Woo stretched out his arms as he glanced through the crowd.  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” asked Ji Hoon. It felt strange to hear Seong Woo say all these things to him.  
  
Seong Woo just smiled mysteriously as he continued with what he was saying. “I found out later that he had overheard some other kids saying nasty things behind his back. I had wanted to go and teach those kids a lesson, but I didn’t. It had been Ji Hoon decision in the end not to continue with the play. If he had really wanted to continue with the play, he wouldn’t have cared about what those kids said.”  
  
Ji Hoon sat there, thoughtful. He guessed what SeongWoo was saying was right. Back then, he hadn’t really wanted to do the play and had given up easily. But this time… he really wanted to try his best.

He stood up, now with a smile on his face. “Thanks, SeongWoo. I think I’d better get back to the set. I’ve been away for too long now.”  
  
SeongWoo nodded. “Okay. Good luck!” he said as he watched Ji Hoon walk off with an unfathomable look on his face. Pulling out his mobile phone, he dialed a number.

  
Daniel heard his mobile ringing from the draw in his desk. Picking it up, he saw that SeongWoo was calling. Making a face of dislike, he answered the phone.  
  
“Yoboseyo ?” he said, unfavorably into the phone.  
  
Daniel could hear SeongWoo chuckle over the phone. “Is something wrong, Ji Hoon ah? You don’t sound too happy.”  
  
“Whatever. Just tell me what you want already,” snapped Daniel, forgetting that he was supposed to pretend to be Ji Hoon.  
  
“Alright. I just wanted to call and tell you that I ran into Daniel crying just now. He seemed pretty down about something but he’s on his way back to the set. I just thought that maybe I should let you know.”  
  
Ji Hoon had been crying? “Why are you telling me this?” he asked, somewhat puzzled.  
  
Again, all he could hear was SeongWoo chuckle. “I just thought you should know. Anyway, I have some other business to attend to. See ya at home later, Ji Hoon .”  
  
Daniel hung up the phone, turning it around in his hand as he thought. ‘Ji Hoon had been crying,’ was all that ran through his mind. He stood up abruptly, making all the students in the class look up in surprise.  
  
“Alright guys, class dismissed. I have something urgent to attend to so feel free to leave whenever. Later.” Daniel zipped out of the class, leaving the students stunned into silence.  
  
The movie set was in fact only a few minutes away from the school. Daniel caught the bus there and he just made it as Ji Hoon walked back into the park. “Park Ji Hoon!” shouted Daniel, waving to him as he sprinted over. Ji Hoon stood frozen to the spot as he watched him run up.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing here, Daniel?” asked Ji Hoon in confusion. Then he remembered that he was still supposed to be at school. “Did you just abandon class? How could you?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes at Ji Hoon. “I heard from SeongWoo that you were crying. Is something wrong?”  
  
Ji Hoon was stunned into silence. Had he come all the way over just because he knew he was crying? “N-nothing’s wrong…” He decided he might as well tell him. “I’m just not very good at acting.”  
  
A smile spread across Daniel’s face. “Is that all? And I thought it would be something more serious!” he laughed.  
  
Ji Hoon glared at Daniel as he laughed. “Don’t laugh at me! It’s not an easy thing for me to do!” He then noticed what Daniel what was wearing. “Why are you dressed like that? Where did you get those clothes?”  
  
Daniel looked down at his appearance with a smile. Today he was wearing a new, more fashionable suit that he bought the day before. He was also wearing contacts, which made him feel somewhat more at ease as he didn’t have to wear those glasses. “This? I bought it yesterday. I was getting bored of playing a fashion terrorist. Don’t you think it’s nice?”  
  
“No, of course I don’t!” Although he was mad, he had to admit that he had made him look handsome. “Where did you get the money for it?”  
  
Daniel was now shifting uncomfortably on the spot, scratching his head. “Well… I kind of found your bank card and pin number lying together in your desk at home. You really should be more careful with these things,” he said innocently.  
  
“You what?” said Ji Hoon in a deathly tone. As Ji Hoon was about to take a step forward, one of the film crewman came rushing up to him.  
  
“Daniel! There you are! The director’s asking if you’re ready for the shoot now.”  
  
Ji Hoon gave one last annoyed glance at Daniel, before he replied, “Yeah, I’m heading over right now.” To Daniel, he said, “I’ll deal with you later,” and then followed the crewman.  
  
Daniel ran after Ji Hoon. “Yaa! You’re not going to get rid of me that easily!” he shouted as he ran after him.  
  
With Daniel’s help, Ji Hoon managed to scrape a pass with all his filming. Every time Ji Hoon seemed to lose it, Daniel would come in and give some tips to him in private. Although Ji Hoon disliked having Daniel tell him how to do everything, he had to accept the fact that he really did know what he was doing when it came to acting. At the end of the day, he even let slip what he was thinking.  
  
“Really? I’m not so useless after all, aren’t I?” he winked up at Ji Hoon. He looked away, all of a sudden shy.  
  
“Don’t get too into yourself. What you did today for me wasn’t all that outstanding. I still haven’t forgiven you for spending my money on new clothes.”  
  
Daniel gave Ji Hoon a nudge in the side. “Admit it; you like the new look too. I personally think you look ten times more handsome, Cutie.”  
  
Ji Hoon was about to give Daniel a shove, but he was already sprinting towards the car. He smiled absently at his foolishness. He was right; his image was now way better. He was just never confident enough before to ever try and do anything about it. When he had said that he looked handsome, his heart had skipped a beat. Why did such simple words make him feel so happy?  
  
Daniel, who had by now reached the car, leant against its side as he wait for Ji Hoon to make his way over. He felt happy, a light feeling making him feel as if he would just float away. Ji Hoon had praised him! At least he didn’t see him as some good-for-nothing person. He had been honest with him when he told him how cute and handsome he was. That morning when he got dressed, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and was amazed by Ji hoon face . Then he had laughed at himself because he realized it was his own reflection, even if he was in Ji Hoon’s body. Staring at him as he walked over, he wondered how much longer they would be stuck like this.

 

For some reason, he felt uncomfortable when he thought of what would happen after they return to their bodies. Would they still be the same?  
  
Ji Hoon finally arrived next to the Ferrari. “Come on; get in, Daniel. I opened the doors ages ago.”  
  
Daniel smiled back in reply as he opened the door. He shouldn’t think too much about what may happen. When they did return to their bodies, he will make sure that nothing changes between them. NOTHING WILL .

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Pls comment be it good or bad :) 
> 
> & what is with seong woo & daniel hmm AHHAHH oh english isn't my first language pls bear with me if there is any grammar issue :)


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Challenge.**

Ji Hoon himself was enjoying a nice sleep in of his own. He had just had a very late night of filming and had been looking forward to the weekend when he had fewer jobs to do. Heading down to have something to eat  when  he came to a sudden stop at the doorway to the dining room as he saw both Mr and Mrs Kang seated at opposite ends of the table, silently eating their breakfast. It was actually the first time he had ever seen both of Daniel parents together since he switched bodies and the atmosphere in the room was very tense. He slowly entered, taking a seat between them as the maids placed a plate of bacon and eggs, with a glass of orange juice on the table.  
  
Silence hung over the three throughout breakfast, and Ji Hoon felt so out of place there. It was also the first time Ji Hoon had eaten breakfast with them as well, and he found himself feeling like a stranger intruding. Mr Kang was the first to finish, placing his knife and fork down soundlessly on his plate before picking up the business section of the newspaper. Mrs Kang continued to eat slowly, never looking up at her surroundings.  
  
Mr Kang was the first to break the silence. “How much did you lose this time, Cecilia?” he asked, not looking up from his newspaper as he turned the page.  
  
Mrs Kang’s hand froze halfway to her mouth, the bacon hanging precariously off of her fork. She angrily lowered her fork, picking up her napkin and wiping her mouth. “Only a little,” was her short reply before sipping her coffee.  
  
Ji Hoon swore he heard Mr Kang snort. He continued to read his newspaper calmly. “I was told something different, though. More like, 10 million?”  
  
Mrs Kang slammed her cup down on the table as she stood, furious. “So what if it was 10 million? It’s not like losing that much is going to hurt us! We’ve got more money than we’ll ever spend in our lifetime!”  
  
A bitter laugh emanated from behind Mr Kang’s paper. “What makes you so sure, ‘darling’?”  
  
Mrs Kang just stared at her husband, her eyes throwing daggers of insults she dared not say out loud. After a minute, she stormed off out of the room, leaving Ji Hoon alone with Daniel father. Once he left the room, Mr Kang folded up his paper, letting out a small sigh as he reached for his coffee. Ji Hoon noticed how worn out he looked and he began to feel sorry for him. Something must be wrong with the company for him to start talking about money with his wife.  
  
Ji Hoon continued to eat his breakfast in the awkward silence. He wasn’t sure how he should react to such a scene in Kang Daniel family. His family had never been like this, always playful and teasing one another. Whenever they fought, it was only brief and they were soon exchanging sweet words with one another.  
  
When it looked like Mr Kang was about to leave, Ji Hoon couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Is there something wrong?”  
  
Mr Kang turned to look at Ji Hoon as if he were someone else, which he technically was. He seemed to be deep in thought before he replied, “Why are you interested?”  
  
Ji Hoon realised it wasn’t something Daniel would have asked and shrugged as he continued eating. He thought he would walk off then but he was surprised when he decided to stay and talk.  
  
“The last business deal with China failed. Another company had offered a better deal than ours, with far more promising medicines than we had.” He let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his temples, looking far older that he had initially thought. “It has been like that for a while now. Our pharmaceutical company hasn’t really been able to produce any good quality new medicines and the only way we’ve been sustaining ourselves is through the production of generic brand products.”  
  
As Ji Hoon listened to Mr Kang explain his problems with the company, he pondered the enormity of the problem. So Daniel’s family was in rough times. Ji Hoon suddenly felt pity for Mr Kang; he wasn’t as bad as Daniel had made him out to be.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as Mr Kang realized what he had been saying to Ji Hoon. He returned to his usual, stoic self. “I don’t know what just came over me then. Like telling you anything will make it better.”  
  
Mr Kang stood up and was about to leave when Ji Hoon suddenly stood up and said; “Is there anything I can do to help?” As soon as those words left his mouth, Ji Hoon gave himself a mental slap. Daniel was supposed to hate his father, no matter what. But he couldn’t stand seeing the tired expression on Mr Kang face.  
  
Daniel father stared at him in disbelief before he burst into laughter. “You? Help me? Now I’ve seen everything!” He took several steps towards Ji Hoon, his gaze digging deep into his soul as to figure why his son suddenly wanted to help him. “Weren’t you always the one who said you’d never set foot in the company, even if you were dragged there kicking and screaming?” He began to sneer at him. “Even if I did let you help, you’d just get in the way.”  
  
As he turned away, Ji Hoon ran to cut him off. Of all the things he despised, someone looking down on his intellect was one of the worst. He stared up defiantly at Mr Kang, a sense of defiance making him braver than usual. “How about this: I challenge you to let me come and work with your company for a week, and by the end of that time, I promise I will deliver you a new client.”  
  
Mr Kang seemed shocked to hear these words from his son mouth. Never had he expected his son to suggest something as outrageous as this. A smile spread across his face as he began to feel something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. “Alright; I accept your challenge, Daniel. However, if you fail in your task, then I will ask of you for only one thing: you must fly to Canada and come back with an MBA. If you don’t agree, then the deal’s off.”  
  
Ji Hoon smiled, pleased that he had accepted the deal. “That’s fine by me. You won’t regret making this deal, Father.”  
  
Once again, Mr Kang was shocked. Then he seemed to shake out of it. He gave Ji Hoon a pat on the shoulder as he walked past, smiling coldly down at him. His smile then became warmer as he left the room, suddenly looking forward to the week ahead.  
  
Back inside the dining room, Ji Hoon sat back down at the table, shocked at his own actions. “I shouldn’t have done that…Kang Daniel is going to kill me…” He continued to mumble these words continuously, her earlier fire all gone. How could he have been so foolish as to suggest something like that? He stared down at his breakfast, his appetite long gone. Argh! Why is Kang Daniel’s life so complicated?!

* * *

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ji Hoon has gone and made a deal with Daniel's father.  
> Will he be able to win? How will Daniel react?  
> thanks for reading it !


	14. Chapter 14

**Suspicions Abound**

* * *

  
Jin Young entered the ice-cream parlour which Daehwi had called him out to. He seemed to be concerned about something, but he wouldn’t say what over the phone. Jin Young, too, had wanted to see Daehwi with concerns of his own. He waved to him as he spotted him waving, squeezing his way past the other tables.  
  
“Yaa, Daehwi! What’s up?” asked Jin Young with a bright smile.  
  
Daehwi seemed dazzled by his bright smile before he recollected himself. “Oh… it’s just I haven’t seen you around much,” he joked, being his foolish self.  
  
Jin Young gave Daehwi a pinch on his arm, making him gasp in pain. “Be serious now! We see each other everyday at work already!”  
  
“Alright, alright, Jin Young ah! No need to be so rough,” laughed Daehwi as he rubbed his arm. His face suddenly turned serious. “You know, I’ve been thinking… Ever since that lightning incident, Daniel was acting a little, well… strange.”  
  
Jin Young seemed surprised to hear this. “You think so? I’ve been kind of thinking the same thing too. I haven’t seen much of Ji Hoon lately, but when I went to visit him the other day, I found he was skipping class. I also heard from the other teachers there that his teaching methods were becoming kind of… strange, too.”  
  
“So it isn’t only Daniel who has been acting weird lately,” stated Daehwi as he nodded in a sagely manner. “I’ve been hearing something weird about Daniel, too. Apparently, he’s gone to work for his father’s company. Imagine that! The person he used to always complain to me about that he hated the most in his life, and he’s gone to help him! I thought I’d never see the day Kang Daniel would do that!”  
  
“Wow… from all the stories you told me about him that was the last thing I’d expect to happen.” Jin Young began tapping the table with his fingers as he pondered the situation. Daehwi seemed to have also gone quiet, until he snapped his fingers all of a sudden.  
  
“I also just remember; have you seen the gossip columns lately? Apparently, there is a guy who constantly visits Daniel on set. I think there was a blurry picture of the guy in there too, although I couldn’t really make out who it was. Do you think it may have been…?” Daehwi left the sentence hanging in the air.  
  
“Ji Hoon?” said Jin Young, furrowing his eyebrows. “But didn’t they hate each other?” Daehwi just shrugged.  
  
A waitress suddenly appeared at their table. “Can I take your orders?” Both Daehwi and Jin Young didn’t seem to notice her presence.  
  
“Maybe we should keep a closer eye on the both of them. Their strange behavior since the lightning incident had me worried,” said Jin Young. The waitress cleared her throat.  
  
Daehwi nodded his agreement. “I think you’re right. Daniel always had been there for me, even if he does seem hopeless.”  
  
The waitress once again cleared her throat, this time more impatiently. “Are you two ready to take your orders yet?”  
  
Daehwi and Jin Young looked up in surprise at the waitress, before laughing at themselves. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t noticed the waitress. Smiling at one another, they both gave their orders and enjoyed the rest of their little ‘meeting’ with one another.

  
Coming to work for Kang Pharmaceuticals was a lot harder than Ji Hoon had imagined. Running a company was not as simple as people made it out to be. Ji Hoon soon found himself working overtime as he rushed to try and understand as much as possible within the week, while still trying to juggle Daniel acting schedule. Daniel, as Ji Hoon had thought, was incredibly furious when he heard what Ji Hoon had done. He refused to believe that his father was in so much trouble that Ji Hoon needed to help him, but he was cut off in the middle of his complaints when Ji Hoon yelled back at him that he was an ungrateful son. Since then, they both hadn’t talked to each other and Daniel even stopped coming to see Ji Hoon after school.  
  
It was nearing the end of the week and Ji Hoon still hadn’t made any progress. He was beginning to worry as he realized his proposal to Daniel father was probably a little too optimistic to be true. He was becoming increasingly stressed out, and no matter how many times he read the reports from the labs, no more information could seep into his mind.  
  
A soft knock sounded on his office door. Mr Kang had given Ji Hoon a small temporary office in which he was to work, a view of the river visible from the window behind. “Come in!” he shouted in a tired voice.  
  
Ji Hoon didn’t even look up to see who had walked in. His visitor came to sit on the chair opposite his desk. “You seem to be very busy these days,” said a familiar voice.  
  
Recognizing the voice, Ji Hoon looked up to see Daniel father sitting rather smugly in his chair, his hands resting together in a calculating way. “I guess I am,” said Ji Hoon in a soft voice as he looked back down at his papers.  
  
“You seem to have surprised me, Daniel. I never thought you were serious to begin with, but you’ve proved me wrong.” He pulled something out of his jacket as he stood. “We have some potential clients coming over from Japan tomorrow. A lunch has been arranged for tomorrow at an Korean restaurant. If you’re interested, then maybe you can tag along.”  
  
Mr Kang placed the piece of paper on the desk before he left. Ji Hoon watched him walk out, wondering. Was this his way of trying to help him? He picked up the piece of paper which had the three client’s and the company’s information. “‘Shiro Distributors’,” he read out loud. “Japan’s fifth largest importing and exporting company. Medicines seem to be a new field that they’re looking to import in.” He let out a sigh. “Looks like this will be my only chance if I am to win this bet.”

  
  
Ji Hoon sat nervously in the car as they drove to the restaurant. Every now and then, he would glance towards Mr Kang and see how composed he was. It was impressive that he seemed so calm when the fate of the company was relying on today’s negotiations. He turned to stare back outside his window.  
  
The Korean restaurant was located within the expensive hotel the Japanese business men were staying at. As Ji Hoon entered the building, he was amazed at the exquisiteness of the interior. He had never set foot inside such a high class place and he suddenly felt as if he didn’t belong.  
  
Mr Kang stopped walking when he realized his son wasn’t following. He turned around with an annoyed look. “Stop dawdling, Daniel. You look like a fool.”  
  
Ji Hoon snapped out of his awe as he hurried to catch up. They then entered the restaurant where they were the first to sit at the table. They had arrived a little earlier to leave a good impression on the clients. After fifteen minutes of waiting and sipping water, the representatives of Shiro Distributors finally appeared. Both Ji Hoon and Mr Kang stood up, giving the clients a firm handshake.  
  
“Welcome, Mr Takayashi, Mr Kura and Mr Nakamura. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Kang , CEO of Kang Pharmaceuticals, and this is my son, Kang Daniel,” introduced Mr Kang in fluent English.  
  
Ji Hoon smiled as he gave a polite bow. “Hajimemashite. Boku wa  Daniel Kang desu. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu,” he said in fluent Japanese. [trans: How do you do? My name is  Kang daniel. I am pleased to meet you.]  
  
Everyone seemed surprised that Ji Hoon could all of a sudden speak Japanese. Mr Kang cocked his eyebrow as a small smile curved the corner of his lips. The Japanese clients beamed at Ji Hoon, obviously impressed. Ji Hoon gave an awkward smile as he then explained, “I only learnt a little bit of Japanese, though. Sad to say that’s about all I can say!” joked Ji Hoon.  
  
Mr Takayashi laughed. “That’s alright! It means something that you actually tried!”  
  
They all laughed, the atmosphere of the meeting becoming somewhat lighter. Mr Kang then charged straight into the details of the deal that he had outlined for them. Ji Hoon sat there listening along with the clients, absorbing the details. When Mr Kang finished explaining, he sat there waiting for the client’s reply.  
  
Mr Kura was the first to speak. “How do you intend to guarantee that this new paracetamol formula will be reliable and suitable by the time of distribution you outlined in the deal?”  
  
Mr Kang shuffled through his stack of papers to find the page of the test results from their labs. “As you can see here, we have recently begun human trials and ninety percent of our subjects report that the pain is relieved faster than other brands. Three percent were unsure and the remaining seven percent developed… mild side effects.”  
  
“Isn’t that a bit high of a small percentage to be getting side effects? We don’t want to be blamed with supplying a faulty medicine like that,” stated Mr Nakamura as he looked through his copy of the report.  
  
Ji Hoon felt that he had to say something. He had been spending all week looking at the reports and he understood them pretty well. Sitting up straight, he turned to a particular page that was in the report and held it out for them all to look. “Although we have been getting small side effects such as rashes, and in the most extreme cases diarrhea, our researchers are getting closer to the source of the problem. Apparently, the problem seems to lie with some of the trace molecules in our blend reacting with a certain substance found only in a minority of people. Our labs are currently working on devising a method to improve the purification of the synthesis of the main components for our medicine. Some of the latest results seem promising and I am sure that by the time prescribed in the deal, our paracetamol will be ready for distribution without any repercussions.”  
  
Looking up from the sheet of paper, he noticed the three Japanese businessmen nodding as they absorbed the information. Mr Kang, however, was looking at him with disbelief written all over his face. Ji Hoon, feeling that he may have over-stepped a line, immediately looked away.  
  
Mr Takayashi closed his paper and looked up to face the Kang Pharmaceutical representatives. “This deal sounds quite good to me. From your explanations, Daniel, I now have a better understanding on where your company stands.” He turned to his co-workers. “What do you guys think?”  
  
Mr Kura and Mr Nakamura both smiled. “I have nothing more to add. We’ll go with what you decide,” said Mr Nakamura.  
  
“Then it’s a deal. We’ll do the official signing tomorrow, at your office at 10 am. It will be a pleasure doing business with you,” announced Mr Takayashi, holding his hand out to shake Mr Kang’s.  
  
Mr Kang took his hand. “Thank you very much, Mr Takayashi, Mr Kura and Mr Nakamura, for doing business with us. I will be looking forward to tomorrow’s signing.”  
  
They all stood, heading towards the exit of the restaurant, where they bowed with one another. Exchanging some final pleasantries, the Japanese clients finally left and Ji Hoon felt himself begin to breathe normally again. He hadn’t realized he had been so nervous, for after all, it had been the first time he had done something like this. Ji Hoon felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction as he made his way over to the car. He entered it with a happy smile on his face, Mr Kang following in behind. When Ji Hoon saw him enter, he immediately composed himself. They sat together in silence all the way back to the company.  
  
Ji Hoon wasn’t sure what to do when they arrived outside their office, but Mr Kang hadn’t moved. He decided that it would be too impolite of him to step out of the car first, so he waited. Ji Hoon didn’t have long to wait before Mr Kang spoke.  
  
“You are just so full of surprises, aren’t you, Kang Daniel?” said Mr Kang in a low voice. He turned to peer closely at Ji Hoon. “ **Are you really my son?** ”  
  
Ji Hoon’s heart literally stopped beating at that moment as his eyes widened. He knew he had been acting very unlike Daniel lately and of course he was bound to make his father suspicious. Suddenly, he smiled in what he hoped was normal for Daniel. “Of course I’m your son. Don’t you remember my face? he said winki8ng at his father”  
  
Mr Kang continued to stare at Ji Hoon suspiciously. He suddenly turned away, a small sigh escaping his lips. “It’s just too good to be true. You have no idea how proud you have made me today, Daniel.” He opened the door, pausing as he was just about to step out of the car. “It seems you have won our bet today. You are free to leave the company whenever you want and return to your filming.”  
  
Ji Hoon stared as Mr Kang shut the door behind him, walking up the front steps of Kang Pharmaceuticals. A mixture of indescribable emotions swept through him as he watched him. A small smile spread across his face. Daniel father had never been the horrible guy Daniel always said he was. He was just a normal, hardworking man who was dedicated to his job. It was just perhaps he had been expecting a little too much of his son. In a way, both father and son were similar. They were both hardworking, loving what they did and always putting their all, even if they were both a little stubborn. Smiling, he turned to the driver.  
  
“Let’s go to Anyang foreign Language high school,” ji hoon told the driver. He nodded and started the engine, steering the black Mercedes out into the street.

* * *

 

  
Daniel wasn’t happy to see Ji Hoon waiting for him in the school car park, leaning against one of his father’s black Mercedes in a black designer suit. He looked away, extremely annoyed. He still hadn’t forgiven him for going to work for his father.  
  
Ji Hoon had been staring at the school, a feeling of longing to return to the classrooms rushing over him. Lost inside his mind, he almost missed seeing Daniel as he walked past him furiously. “YAA PARK -Ji Hoon! Wait up!” he shouted as he ran after him. Daniel pretended that he didn’t hear him and continued walking.  
  
He caught up with him and held him back. “How long are you going to be angry at me, Daniel?” he inquired in a low tone so that none of the passer-by would hear.  
  
“Until you stop working for the devil’s company,” snapped Daniel back through gritted teeth. He pulled his arm from Ji Hoon and was about to get away, but he caught him once more.  
  
“You know, a guy who stays angry at another guy for too long isn’t very lovable,” he joked, hoping to lighten his mood.  
  
“Are you forgetting who’s the guy and another guy at the moment?” retorted Daniel sarcastically.  
  
Ji Hoon smiled. He was still angry but at least he wasn’t running away anymore. “That’s right… that’s right you’re too cute to stay angry you know ,” teased Ji Hoon.  
  
“Shut up!” shouted Daniel, his face going red. “This has been the worst week of my life.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll cut you some slack.” Ji Hoon began leading Daniel to a secluded area of the school, a table under a large tree. “I have some good news for you.”  
  
Daniel sat down grumpily on the bench. “What?” he said, not really interested.  
  
“I won the bet against your father,” said Ji Hoon, unable to hide the excitement from his voice.  
  
Daniel just raised an eyebrow before he turned away. “So? All that means is that I don’t have to go study in Canada.”  
  
Ji Hoon let out a tired sigh, shaking his head. His hatred towards his father was just too great. “That’s not all it means. He also said that I’m free to do whatever I want. That means you can completely focus on your acting career without having your father opposing you.”  
  
Daniel stared at Ji Hoon in disbelief. “Did he really say that?”  
  
“Not exactly, but that was what he meant,” replied Ji Hoon with a smile.  
  
Daniel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His father, who had always despised his son, believing his son to be an embarrassment to him, now accepts him as an actor? “He doesn’t care if I don’t take up the business after him?” whispered Daniel.  
  
“Well, I think he does care but he’ll accept what you decide.” Ji Hoon placed a comforting hand on Daniel shoulder, not realizing what he was doing. “You know, he’s not a bad a man as you think he is.”  
  
Daniel turned to look up at Ji Hoon, a small smile curving his lips as he turned to look at the hand on his shoulder. Ji Hoon, noticing his gaze, quickly pulled his hand back, looking away embarrassed. Daniel let out a small Laugh.  
  
“I shouldn’t have been so angry at you this past week. After all, you were just helping me and my – Dad – out. I guess I should thank you,” said Daniel, looking away embarrassed.  
  
Ji Hoon smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. It was just my stupidity that got me into this mess in the first place. However, if you really want to thank me, I think it would be a good idea if you started working there part time. I mean, I will work there for now while I’m in your body and I’ll teach you everything I learn so that you can continue when we return back to our bodies. What do you say?”  
  
Daniel sat there quietly, deep in thought. He didn’t really want to work at his father’s company once they returned to their bodies and he still felt some lingering dislike for his father. But looking up into Ji Hoon pleading eyes seemed to make him lose his resolve. He sighed, nodding his head slightly.  
  
“Fine; I’ll give it a shot if you really want me to. But I won’t promise that I’ll be any good at it,” said Daniel, crossing his arms as he stared ahead of him.  
  
“You won’t regret it,” said Ji Hoon, grinning as he gave him a playful punch on the arm. “Come on; let’s go celebrate,” he said, pulling him up.  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at Ji Hoon as he let him pull him up. “You want to go out to celebrate?”  
  
Ji Hoon just smiled back at him. “I can be fun too!” he laugh and they both walked off towards the car, basking in the glow of their happiness.

* * *

 

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both of them is getting closer :)
> 
> double update today yayy ! 
> 
> pls comment & tell me how it's alright :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Love is complicated.**

* * *

  
Ji Hoon had come to an agreement with Daniel father that he would come into the office at least once a week to try and get a better understanding of the business and what was expected of him. However, he didn’t exactly stick to that arrangement. Whenever he was free from his filming schedule, he would pop by the office and then later relay everything he learnt to Daniel. Although he was a little unenthusiastic about it, he decided to go through with it, seeing that Ji Hoon really wanted him to learn. As the days passed by, Daniel began to learn more about his father’s company and it seemed to surprise him how much he actually understood. He found out that he didn’t dislike it as much as he used to, and he thought that it may be because he had a teacher he liked. He even let slip this thought one evening over the phone.

* * *

  
  
Ji Hoon had gone silent over the phone when he heard that, all train of thought lost. “Really?” he said, in a barely audible whisper, not believing what he was hearing. He suddenly felt his heart swell in pride. “Then that shows how great a teacher I am.”  
  
“Ya, YA YA! Don’t get too smug!” teased Daniel in an attempt to cover his embarrassing slip-up. “Pride is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, you know.”  
  
“Oh, and Lust isn’t one of them, Mr. Player?” teased Ji Hoon back. He found himself becoming more playful every day since he came to live as Daniel. And he actually enjoyed the change in himself.  
  
“Shut up! How am I supposed to get any one while I’m stuck as who i am who looks like an a cutie” retorted Daniel.  
  
“YAA! And I thought you’d already gotten over that childish name Cutie calling!” pouted Ji Hoon.  
  
He could hear Daniel laughter over the phone. “You’ll always be the ‘Cutie’ to me. I never forgot about that first time we met in the club  & honestly you were so tiny with that jacket with the way u present yourself so cutee.”  
  
“is that really how I potray myself?” asked Ji Hoon, somewhat disappointed.  
  
Daniel laughed once again. “Yeah, you did. But when you had your glasses off… you didn’t. I was quite surprised really.”  
  
Ji Hoon was sent into silence once more. He was about to say something when he heard his mother shout in the background through Daniel’s phone. “Ji Hoon ah! Dinner’s ready! Come and eat!”  
  
“Alright, Mum! I’ll be right there!” he shouted to Ji Hoon mother. To Ji Hoon, he said, “I’ll talk with you later, okay? I’ve got to go and eat your mother’s delicious cooking.”  
  
“I thought you felt bad for stealing my family!” complained Ji Hoon as Daniel laughed and then hung up.  
  
Ji Hoon continue to smile at his phone as he closed it. Then he became aware of himself. Since when had he begun to act like this with Daniel? He couldn’t believe how comfortable he had become with him within such a short time. Perhaps it was because they were spending so much time with each other, that they now felt like close friends? After all, they only had one another to confide in about their situation. Only they understood what the other was going through. He lean back in his chair, letting out a long sigh. The only other man he had ever behaved like this with was Ong Seongwoo.  
  
Seong woo… he hadn’t seen him for some time now. His stay in Korea had been rather lengthy, and it was coming close to the end. He regretted that he couldn’t spend more time with him. He was the only best friend he had, even if he was his distant cousin. But they weren’t related by blood. Seongwoo was actually adopted by Ji Hoon uncle, for his wife had become infertile after being hit with a serious illness. Thinking about Seongwoo made him miss him even more, but when he glanced down at his phone, he couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

  
Ji Hoon was busy in his office, running through several new proposals for new research projects. He was so engrossed in his work that he practically jumped in his seat when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
“Come in!” he shouted as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
His secretary, Mr Sungwoon , slowly opened the door, poking his head around the corner. “Excuse me, Mr Kang; there’s a gentleman out here who keeps insisting on visiting you. He doesn’t have an appointment, though. Do you still want me to let him in?”  
  
Ji Hoon wonders who it could be. He waved to indicate that Mr Seungwoon should let him in. He  bowed his head and then opened the door wider to allow the ‘visitor’ to enter. Ji Hoon stared in shock as he realized who his ‘visitor’ was.  
  
“Ong Seongwoo?” he exclaimed in bewilderment. “What are you doing here?” Ji Hoon wondered why he would be visiting him, for he was pretending to be Daniel, wasn’t he?  
  
Seongwoo just smiled as he took his seat on the other side of his desk. “Ah, I was just visiting another friend here in this building and thought I should visit you out of politeness.”  
  
Ji Hoon felt a sudden rush of relief. “Oh, is that all?” he replied with an awkward smile. He returned to going through his documents, but his concentration was now scattered. Ji Hoon who felt nervous with Seongwoo sitting less than a meter from him. What if he noticed something strange and figured out that he wasn’t Daniel?  
  
They remained in that awkward silence for some time before Seongwoo spoke. “You know, for the past few weeks it seems that Ji Hoon has been avoiding me. I have no idea why he would be doing that; we’ve always been the best of friends.” Seong woo let out a sad sigh. “He seemed happy to see me when I first got back.”  
  
“Really?” replied Ji Hoon, unsure of how to react. Why is Seong woo telling him this?  
  
A sad smile spread across Seong woo face as he looked off into the distance. “Maybe it’s because I’ve been away for so long. I still remember that day at the airport when I left. It was early in the morning and my mother had recently passed away. All of Ji Hoon family had come to see me and my father off, as he’d just received a job at a university in Canada. We were about to walk through the departure gate, saying our final goodbyes when Ji Hoon began crying. You have no idea how much it hurt to see him cry again, to hear him beg for me to stay. It was the worst moment of my life.”  
  
Ji Hoon was now beginning to feel really uncomfortable, the room suddenly becoming stifling hot. He felt the urge to loosen his tie, but resisted. “Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? It’s not like I’m Ji Hoon,” he joked in an attempt to relax.  
  
That made Seongwoo laugh, a little quiet laugh. Then he looked into Ji Hoon eyes, serious. Ji Hoon shifted a little on his seat as those eyes bore into his. “ **Ji Hoon is the most important person in my life, Daniel. I love him, ever since we were little.”**  
  
Ji Hoon froze on the spot, his mind going blank. “You’re… in love… with me?”  
  
Seongwoo smiled widely, a twinkle in his eye. “ **Yeah, I’m in love with you.** ”  
  
Ji Hoon sat there, his mind slowly trying to comprehend what was happening. Seongwoo had just confessed that he loved him… loved him… ‘I love him’… ‘I’m in love with you’… Wait, did he just say that he was ‘in love with you’? The ‘you’ that was ‘him’? The ‘him’ that was in Daniel’s body? Then that means…  
  
Ji Hoon stood up suddenly, knocking off some of the papers off his desk. As He hurriedly bent down to pick them up. Seongwoo on the otherhand, seeing how panicked he was, got up to help. “ **Is everything alright, Ji Hoonie**?”  
  
Their hands collided and Ji Hoon quickly pulled his away, standing up and adjusting his suit nervously. “I think you’re mistaken, Seongwoo. How can I be Ji Hoon? That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” As He glanced at his watch. “Ah, I seem to have a very important scene to shoot now. Completely forgot about it. You can see yourself out, right Seong woo shhi?” Ji Hoon gave him rougher than usual pat on the shoulder as he hurried out of the office. He couldn’t believe this was happening. After all their precautions, someone had still managed to find out about them. And of all people, it was Seong woo!  
  
Back in the office, Seongwoo continued to collect the papers Ji Hoon had knocked. He let out a tired sigh as he placed them back onto the desk. “Don’t you trust me anymore, Ji Hoon ah?” he whispered to himself, walking out of the office with his hands in his pockets.  
  
As Ji Hoon arrived on the ground floor, he rushed straight out of the building and into one of the company’s black cars which he had called for in advance. “Anyang Foreign Language high school,” he commanded the driver. “And step on it.” The driver nodded and they tore out onto the road, slightly above the allowable speed limit.  
  
It took them less time than normal for Ji Hoon to arrive at the school, the driver having taken many shortcuts to pass the dense Anyang-do traffic. The car came to an abrupt halt right outside the doors to the school and Ji Hoon literally jumped out of the car, running up the steps into the building. Having worked there for so long, his feet took him directly to the classroom Daniel was supposed to be teaching at that time. When he arrived at the door, he forgot why he had come there in the first place as he saw Daniel lazing back in his chair, listening to an ipod. Ji Hoon stormed into the class, pulling the earphones out of his ears.  
  
“Huh? What the…?” Daniel sat up in his chair as he looked around, bewildered. Then he saw Ji Hoon glaring down at him and he smiled. “Ji ho on ah- I mean, Kang Daniel; it’s you. What brings you here? Are you missing me already?” teased Daniel. He could tell that he had just made Ji Hoon angry with his conduct in class.  
  
“Shut up and come with me,” snapped Ji Hoon as he dragged him out of the classroom. Pausing at the door, he said, “Class is dismissed for now, but don’t forget to read page 203-205 of your textbooks. The questions at the end of the section are expected to be answered by the end of the week.” Ji Hoon then disappeared.  
  
The students in the classroom stared at one another, baffled. “Who’s supposed to be our real teacher?”  
  
Back outside, Ji Hoon had dragged Daniel all the way back to his car. He threw him unceremoniously into the back seat, getting in after him. After telling the driver to take him to the location of the set, Ji Hoon turned to face Daniel.  
  
“So that is how my lessons are now,” whispered Ji Hoon furiously, trying not to let the driver hear their conversation.  
  
Daniel sat up properly in his seat. “You already knew that.  & Why are u suddenly mad about it?”  
  
Ji Hoon rubbed his temples as he realized he had probably been a little overacting. “I don’t know…”  
  
“Okay, then; why’d you suddenly appear at the school and drag me out of class? I thought the shoot wasn’t until four.”  
  
“Ah… that…” Ji Hoon now remembered why he had initially come to see Daniel. “I’ll tell you when we arrive.”  
  
Daniel peering at Ji Hoon, suspicion in his eyes. Seeing that Ji Hoon didn’t want to say anymore, he gave up, shrugging as he turned to look out the window.  
  
They pulled up alongside a beach, half an hour out of Anyang-do. As the car pulled up into the car park, they could already see the preparations of the set being carried out. Ji Hoon opened the door and stepped out, Daniel hurriedly following behind. They walked over to the area that was still being set up as the preparation area for the cast.  
  
“Ah, Daniel! You’re here early for once!” said one of the men who were fixing the tent in place. A sea breeze was in and the tent was swaying slightly under its strength.  
  
“Yeah, got bored of the office,” smiled Ji Hoon. He found a chair and pulled it to the table that was under the tent.  
  
“Ji Hoon! You’re here too?” asked another woman, who now brought them something to drink.  
  
Daniel smiled up at the lady. Everyone here was now familiar with him tagging along after Ji Hoon. He knew there were bound to be rumors about their relationship flying around, but he didn’t care. “Yeah, Daniel came and dragged me out of school suddenly.”  
  
The crew laughed and then left the two alone, running off to finish the rest of the preparations. Daniel glanced towards Ji Hoon and noticed a worried expression on his face. Leaning over, he asked, “What’s happened?”  
  
Ji Hoon looked at Daniel, his brow slightly creased. “I think we’ve been found out,” he said simply.  
  
Daniel’s eyes widened in shock. “We have? Who?” he asked, not wanting to believe it.  
  
Ji Hoon turned away, uncomfortable under Daniel’s piercing gaze. “Ong Seong woo.”  
  
Daniel slammed his plastic cup down on the table as he stood up. “What? That idiot! How the hell did he find out?”  
  
Ji Hoon glared back angrily at Daniel. “Don’t call him an idiot! He’s my friend, you know.”  
  
He turned away again, and Daniel realized there was something else he wasn’t telling him. Calming himself down, he sat back down in his seat.  
  
“Tell me everything that happened, Ji Hoon ah,” said Daniel in a serious voice. Ji Hoon turned to look at him. It was the first time he had ever spoken to him in such a tone. It was as if he was a grown man and not the silly playboy he usually was. He looked back down at his hands, noticing that he had been clenching his fist subconsciously.  
  
“He just suddenly appear in my office today and started talking about… me. About the time he left for Canada. Then somehow… he said something and then started calling me Ji Hoonie.” For some reason, Ji Hoon didn’t feel like telling Daniel that Seongwoo had confessed his love to him.  
  
Daniel nodded his head slowly as he listened. “Did you say or do anything to let him catch you out?” he asked.  
  
“Of course not!” refused Ji Hoon a little too quickly. Daniel raised an eyebrow and Ji Hoon looked away, ashamed. “Well… maybe I did.”  
  
“What was it?” asked Daniel, persistent.  
  
“I… er…” Ji Hoon really didn’t want to tell him, but he knew he wasn’t going to let go without finding out first. “I was shocked when he confessed to me that I kind of, well… slipped.”  
  
Daniel suddenly felt an uneasy feeling inside his heart. Seongwoo had confessed? Confessed what? “What did he confess?” asked Daniel in a small voice.  
  
Ji Hoon felt his heart beat rapidly as he quietly replies , “That he loves me.”  
  
Daniel turned away furiously, clenching his fist till it turns white. Ong Seong woo loved Ji Hoon? That was impossible! Daniel refused to believe what he was hearing. Then he remember, “Aren’t you cousins?”  
  
“We are, but Seongwoo was adopted by my uncle.”  
  
They sat in awkward silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. Ji Hoon was now wondering how he really felt about Ong Seong woo. Did he love him as a boyfriend, or only as a friend? He had never thought about him in that way before. As He glanced towards Daniel, who was still Spacing out looking out at the ocean. He suddenly didn’t see him as his own body, but as what he truly looked like. Daniel… what was he doing staring at him now? Ji Hoon who turned away, feeling flustered.  
  
Daniel, on the other hand, had been thinking unkind thoughts about Seongwoo. He had always known that the guy would be bad news. How dare he confess to Ji Hoon! And while he was still in his body, too! His felt jealous… Wait what. Why was he so upset over Seong woo confessing? It had nothing to do with him, right? that what he thought.  
  
“For now, let’s just see how Seongwoo acts when he sees me. I guess then we’ll figure how to deal with this,” mumbled Daniel. As He suddenly sat up straight smiling, putting all his earlier thoughts to the back of his mind. “But now; have you practiced your lines yet?” Park Ji Hoon.  
  
Ji Hoon eyes widened in panic. “Shoot! I totally got too carried away with work that I forgot about practicing!” Daniel began to laugh as he watched Ji Hoon fumble around for a copy of the script.

They spent the rest of the afternoon focusing on the shoot, neither of them saying another word about Ong Seong woo....

* * *

 

  
It wasn’t until later that evening that Daniel arrived back at Ji Hoon house, exhausted from his day of coaching. He walked in through the gate, rubbing the back of his neck as Ji Hoon drove off in the Ferrari. As he reached the front door, Daniel noticed a shadowy figure leaning against the wall. The person walked forward and he saw that it was Ong Seong woo.  
  
Looking around as if searching for any eavesdroppers, he then waved at Daniel. “Yaa, Daniel shhi! How’s it going? I’m sure you’ve had a nice long talk with Ji Hoon by now,” he smiled, a little too happy for Daniel.  
  
Daniel realized that it was probably pointless to pretend otherwise. Glaring at Seongwoo, he asked, “How long have you known?”  
  
Seongwoo laughed. “Ah, I knew that question was coming. To be honest with you, I’ve known since the hospital. The look in your eyes wasn’t the same anymore. So, to make it certain, I decided to ask you something that only Ji Hoon would know.”  
  
Daniel staring at Seongwoo. He had known all along? And it was actually he who had confirmed it? “What did you ask me?”  
  
Seongwoo smirking as he paced around Daniel. “Hmm… do you remember when I asked you why you were avoiding me?”  
  
“Yeah, go on,” snapped Daniel, impatiently.  
  
Seongwoo continue with a smile. “Do you remember I told Ji Hoon crush that he liked him. Truth is; Ji Hoon never had a crush. I don’t think he has ever had a crush on anyone, for that matter & you didn't deny it , that when i know you're not Park Ji Hoon.''  
  
Daniel furiously wracked his brain trying remember that event. When he did, he glared at Seongwoo, clenching his fist tightly. “YAAA You! You tricked me!” He lunged forward to try and hit Seongwoo, but Seongwoo managed to dodge it.  
  
“Whoa!Whoa! Calm down, Kang Daniel! Ji Hoon is not going to like you hitting me.” As Daniel threw another punch, Seong Woo managed to catch his arm, twisting it to pin him against the wall. Leaning in close to Daniel ear.

“I meant what I said today in the office. I love Park Ji Hoon. He may be stuck in your body for now, but I love Ji Hoon for who he is. Don’t forget that.”  
  
He released Daniel, who rapidly spun around to glaring at Seongwoo, his chest heaving slightly from the sudden outburst of exercise. Seongwoo still smirking at Daniel, turning away to walk out through the gate and back to his house. Still mad, Daniel turned around kicking the brick wall. “Ouch! Ouch Ouch” he shouted, hopping around on one foot. “Curse you, Ong Seongwoo!” he mumbled in an angry whisper.  
  
As he finally calm down, he enters the house, making his way up to Ji Hoon room without ignoring his family who greeted him. Collapsing onto the bed,

Staring up at the ceiling where his mind finally started to clear and he began wondering about himself. What is wrong with him? Why would he be so angry that Ong Seong woo was in love with Park Ji Hoon? It wasn’t that he had developed any special feelings towards Ji Hoon… or has he?...

Seated upright on the bed as he looked at his reflection in a wall-length mirror that covered the closet door.Park Ji Hoon reflection staring back at him as he began to touch his face lightly. What was it that he felt towards Ji Hoon? Was it friendship? Or was it…?

He didn’t want to continue down that train of thought. collapsing back down onto the bed, heaving a heavy sigh. He never thought Park Ji hoon would cause him so much confusion.

Turning face down the pillow, deciding that he would figure out the mess that was his mind another day.

 

can't help but think it gonna be a loooong sleepless night..

* * *

 

**Tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO it turns out ONG SEONG WOO knows! 
> 
> was it shocking/? HAHHA thanks guys for the kudos & comment 
> 
> see you guys on the next chapter ;)


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
**Don't Reveal Our Secret!**

* * *

 

  
Seongwoo  constantly appearing at JiHoon’s office, now that he had revealed that he knew the truth. Although Ji Hoon was glad to have his friend back by his side and another person to be himself with, he never truly felt comfortable with him like before. His confession always stayed at the back of the mind, but since that day, Seongwoo had never brought it up again. In fact, he was acting just as they were when they were younger, always playful and never taking anything too seriously.  
  
However, these frequent visits by Seongwoo greatly annoyed Daniel. It irked him to know that Seongwoo was around JiHoon, never knowing what they were up to behind his back. As a way to appease his vexation over the matter, Daniel began ‘popping’ over to visit JiHoon just as often as Seongwoo does. Most of the time, Seongwoo would already be around JiHoon when he arrived, and the two would glare at one another before fighting for JiHoon attention. This began to make Ji Hoon annoyed, as he found himself unable to do anything productive with them around him.  
  
“Will you two just leave me alone?” shouted JiHoon one day in his office. Both boys were in there, attempting to help him sort a pile of documents to be read. Unfortunately, they were both getting nowhere, and the documents were now in a greater mess than before.  
  
“Why don’t you just tell him to get out?” snapped Daniel as he tried to snatch a piece of paper from Seongwoo. As Seongwoo was taller, he held it up high, out of reach. “If he keeps hanging around here, everyone will start to suspect us! They’ll think we’re mental and we’ll be sent to an asylum!”  
  
Seongwoo laughed, now hiding the paper behind his back as he ran to the other side. “The only reason anyone would start to suspecting you guys is if you keep behaving like this, Kang Daniel & Why are you being so negative towards me? Is it because of what I said to you that night?”  
  
Daniel was now thoroughly vexed about it. He stopped trying to chase Seongwoo, slamming his hands down on the table. “Shut up! Like what you said matters! I only don’t like you hanging around JiHoon because JiHoon is in my body at the moment. What do you think other people think when they see you acting so close with ‘Daniel’?

  
“Oh, please!” laughed Seongwoo. “That’s your problem. Why do I have to worry about your image? I don’t have that much longer to spend in Korea, so of course I want to hang around with my important person in my life!”  
  
“Why you-!” Daniel was about to lunge at Seongwoo when JiHoon stood up, slamming his fists down in rage. Sending both boys into an awkward silence.  
  
“That’s enough, you two. Don’t you guys realize that people can hear you outside? I’m sick of both of you always annoying me at work. If you two won’t behave, then don’t bother coming to see me. I hate people who don’t act mature.” JiHoon glaring at the two boys, who each averted their eyes in guilt. Seeing that they had both calmed down, he grabbed his jacket from the back of the seat and proceeded towards the door. “Now, I have a photo shoot to attend to, so if you guys want to follow me, then you’d best behave,” he said as he closed the glass door behind him.  
  
With one last glare at one another, they both rushed after him, fighting their way through the narrow door. Sungwoon looked up from his computer at the two boys as they rushed by, shaking his head slightly with a sigh. ‘What young people get up to these days,’ he thought.  
  
Both Daniel and Seongwoo barely caught up with Ji Hoon in the ground floor foyer, still waiting for his ride to arrive. They both sprinted across the foyer, Daniel making it to the car as it arrived before Seongwoo. He took the back seat with Ji Hoon, leaving the front seat to Seongwoo. Ji Hoon rolled his eyes at Daniel’s foolishness before resigning to staring out of his window. He had hoped that they wouldn’t have been able to make it, but he realized that he may have wished for too much.  
  
Unbeknownst to the three, another two curious people were following them close behind. Daehwi, after some persuasion by Jin Young, decided to take the day off and follow his friend. As JiHoon car pulled out of the building, Jin Young began shaking Daehwi arm.  
  
“Daehwi! Daehwi ah! Put down that IPAD and start driving! Daniel just got into that car along with Seongwoo and JiHoon. Start the engine!” shouted Jin Young in a hurry.  
  
“Alright! Alright, Jin Young ah!” replied Daehwi as he fumbled around for the keys. “I already cancelled the meetings I had today just so we could follow Daniel and you’re yelling at me to drive?”  
  
“Whatever, just drive or we’ll lose them.” Jin Young sat back in his chair, contemplating the scene he had just witnessed. “Something is definitely strange though. Seongwoo and Ji Hoon didn’t seem to be on good terms just then. It’s like, they’re both chasing after Daniel but that can’t be right.” He turned to look at Daehwi, puzzled. “Can it?”  
  
Daehwi just shrugged as he concentrated on following the black Mercedes. “I guess we’ll find out today.”

* * *

  
They arrived outside the studio after half an hour of silence. None of the occupants of the Mercedes said a word to one another, the tension in the air high. As soon as the car pulled up to the front door, Seongwoo was the first out of the car and he ran to open the door for Ji Hoon. Smiling a troubled smile, he stepped out of the car. Daniel glaring at Seongwoo from his side of the car as the driver opened his door, before proceeding up the steps into the building. He went up to the door and held it open, waiting for JiHoon to enter. Again, JiHoon smiled at him somewhat awkwardly, feeling a familiar throbbing pain in his head about to begin.  
  
Seongwoo and Daniel follows behind JiHoon, looking like a rather odd pair of bodyguards competing for the favor of their boss. As they walked through the corridors, passer-by kept throwing the trio odd glances, for the tension around them was so high, it was almost visible. JiHoon, being the observant person he was, noticed these glances and inwardly cringed. His patience with the two guys was wearing thin.  
  
They entered the change room, Ji Hoon going to sit in his seat while the two guys went to find a place behind. The make-up artist came rushing over, making a fuss as he picked up his cosmetics box that was sitting on the table. JiHoon sat awkwardly in his seat as he let the guys do his make-up. Once that was done, he was then led away to change into the clothes he was to model. While this was happening, both Daniel and Seongwoo sat back, keeping an eye not only on JiHoon but also on each other.  
  
The shoot started, and both the guys watched from a spot in the back of the room, still behaving, much to JiHoon relief. He had thought that, judging from their behavior of late, they would have caused some havoc by now. But his relief was soon to be short lived.  
  
The lights were hot and JiHoon was beginning to feel slightly faint from the dizzying heat and exhaustion. The photographer looked up from his camera as he noticed the signs. “Alright, it’s time for a break, people! We’ll continue the shoot in fifteen minutes!”  
  
JiHoon, letting out a small sigh, made his way off the set to collapse in a seat. He closed his eyes to try and stop the spinning in his head. These past few days have really been tiring him out, what with not only all the work he had to do but also the mess his personal life was in. With Seongwoo he knew why he was hanging around so much, but Daniel? Why was he acting stranger than usual? JiHoon really didn’t understand the guy at all. A shadow fell over his and he slowly opened his eyes to see both Daniel and Seongwoo standing before him holding a cup of water each.  
  
“Hey, Daniel, you should drink some of this,” said Daniel as he shoved his cup towards JiHoon.  
  
“JiHoon, I think maybe you should call it a day. Take a drink first,” said Seongwoo as he kneel beside JiHoon.  
  
Daniel, seeing Seongwoo behave like that, pulled him back onto his feet. “Don’t refer to him as JiHoon in public, remember? And don’t act like that around him!”  
  
Seongwoo grinned back at Daniel, adjusting his clothes. “Relax; no one is in earshot. You should learn to stress less, Daniel.”  
  
Daniel, unable to suppress his irritation at the guy, grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “Shut up. I’m sick and tired of you always hanging around JiHoon. Why don’t you get lost?”  
  
As Seongwoo was about to retort, JiHoon stood up. Both boys turned to look at JiHoon, Daniel letting go of Seongwoo shirt as he noticed the angry expression on his face. “Both of you guys get lost. This is getting pathetic.” He walked away from both of them; his silent intimidating steps making everyone stay out of his way. At the exit, he paused to say to the photographer, “I’m not feeling too well. Perhaps we should reschedule the shoot for another day.” With that, he left and everyone in the room turned to look at the other two guys.  
  
Feeling the atmosphere grow awkward, they both decided to follow JiHoon out, running to catch up with him. Daniel was the first to grab his arm as he was about to exit the studio.  
  
“JiHoon! Wait up! I’m sorry for behaving like that, okay?” apologized Daniel.  
  
JiHoon pulled his arm out of Daniel’s grip. “Just leave me alone already!”  
  
Seongwoo came running up behind Daniel, an apologetic look on his face. “JiHoon, I know I probably shouldn’t have acted like that back there. Can you forgive me?”  
  
JiHoon looked at Seongwoo and then glanced at Daniel before closing his eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh. “Please; just leave me alone for awhile. I really am exhausted with both of your behavior.” He turned and walked off, heading towards the Mercedes parked in the front with the driver waiting.  
  
Daniel turned to Seongwoo, now really angry. “It’s all your fault that JiHoon angry. Why don’t you leave him alone already?”  
  
Seongwoo glared back at Daniel. “Why are you hanging around him? Don’t tell me you like him too, Daniel.”  
  
Daniel stared back at him stunned for a few seconds before his anger returned full force. “Please; I’m only around to try and stop you from acting weird around Ji Hoon. I’m warning you; leave JiHoon alone.”  
  
The engine to the Mercedes started in the background and both Daniel and Seongwoo turned to stare as JiHoon disappearing out the studio. They both try to run after the car but they didn’t make it. Both of them stood panting at the studio gate as they watched the car melt away into the traffic. A taxi passed by at that moment and both Seongwoo and Daniel waved it in.  
  
As Seongwoo was about to open the door, Daniel pulled him back and rushed inside the car. “I called it first!” he shouted as he shut and locked the door. Seongwoo slammed his hands on the window as the taxi drove off.  
  
“Damn! YAA That idiot, Kang Daniel!” he cursed as he kicked up the dust. He was looking for another taxi when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Turning around, he noticed a familiar person standing behind.  
  
“Hello, Seongwoo,” smiled Jin Young sweetly. “Can we have a talk?”  
  
Seongwoo stared back at Jin Young, noticing Daehwi standing not too far behind. He had a bad feeling about all this.

  
Daniel arrived back at his mansion just after JiHoon. The cab pulled up behind the Mercedes just as JiHoon was making his way up the front steps. Daniel hurriedly paid the driver as he raced after him up the steps.  
  
“YAAA Ji Hoon!Park Ji Hoon, wait up!” he huffed as he finally caught up with JiHoon in the hall.  
  
JiHoon spun around on the spot to glare at Daniel. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?”  
  
“Yeah, but…” His voice trailed off as he couldn’t think of what to say. Then Daniel began to wonder why he was so afraid of JiHoon. He stood up straight, feeling angry at being made to feel this way. “Why should I be made to feel like the bad guy? It’s your fault for not telling Seongwoo to stay away from you!”  
  
“My fault?” exclaimed JiHoon at this sudden change in attitude with Daniel. “Why do you hate Seongwoo so much? I don’t see that he is doing anything to make us look suspicious. It’s only when you’re around that it all goes bad!”  
  
“When I’m around it all goes bad? Well, if you just get rid of that jerk, then maybe I’ll behave more!” shouted Daniel, taking a step closer to JiHoon.  
  
“What is wrong with you?” JiHoon stared at Daniel incredulously.  
  
“What’s wrong with me?” Daniel gave a little bitter laugh. “You are what’s wrong with me. I hate it when I know you’re alone with another guy. I hate how close he acts with you, how you always seem to talk more nicely with him rather than with me. **I hate how he confessed his love to you before I did!** ” he yelled.  
  
JiHoon stared back at Daniel in bewilderment, not believing what he had just heard. Daniel, now calmer, suddenly realized what he had just said. He turned away in embarrassment, unwilling to face JiHoon surprised face. JiHoon shifted awkwardly on the spot. Deciding that he had now come too far to back down, he looked up into JiHoon face as he grabbed his hand in his.  
  
“Park Ji Hoon… I… I only came to realize this a couple days ago.” A smile crept onto Daniel’s face as he glanced down at JiHoon hand in his. “ **I didn’t think anyone could make me feel so crazy & I’m crazy about you. **I never used to care about anyone or what they think, for I knew all they wanted was my money and fame. But you’re different. You’re the first guy to yell straight at my face and make me realize all my faults. Living your life has taught me a lot about you and I’ve never felt closer to anyone than you . **I… I love you, Park Ji Hoon ah.”**  
  
“Daniel…” JiHoon didn’t know what to say. This was the last thing in the world JiHoon thought Daniel would say. “Daniel, I…”  
  
“Isn’t this a bit of an odd reversal of roles here?” exclaimed a voice from the entrance way. Both JiHoon and Daniel turned to see Mr Kang walking towards them, his hands in his pockets and his brows creased in puzzlement. “Anyone care to tell me what is going on?”  
  
Daniel stared at his father in bewilderment. “Father…” he whispered as Mr Kang eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo here it's.... HAHAHA tell me if it's good or bad alright, & pardon my bad english , 
> 
> seeee you guys on the next chap ! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, the chapter is up My brain started functioning again when I was halfway through it, so I'm much happier with the result this time round, although it is a little short.

**Ransom**

* * *

 

“Father…”

  
Mr Kang stared in shock at Daniel. Did he just hear right? “Daniel?” he whispered uncertainly. He looked JiHoon body up and down slowly, before turning to look at his son’s body. “Daniel?” he asked again, this time looking at JiHoon.  
  
JiHoon, seeing that there was no other way out, decided it was futile to pretend otherwise. “I am sorry, Mr Kang; I am not Daniel. My name is Park JiHoon, a teacher from Anyang Foreign Language high school,” he answered softly, bowing slightly.  
  
Mr Kang continued to stare at the pair, his face an expression of utter bewilderment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Daniel turned to glance at Ji Hoon, wondering why he suddenly decided to tell his father. JiHoon glanced back at him, signaling for Daniel to confirm what he had said.  
  
“Er… I’m over here… Father…” said Daniel in a small voice, avoiding his father’s gaze.  
  
Mr Kang turned to face him, still in disbelief. He walked towards Daniel, grasping his shoulders. “Is that… really you, Kang Daniel?” he asked, peering closely into Daniel eyes. It felt strange to be addressing his son in another man body.  
  
Daniel nodded, not uttering any words. To be honest, he wasn’t too sure that they should be telling this to his father of all people. He really felt uncomfortable being this close to his father, memories of all the arguments and fights resurfacing in the back of his mind. He hadn’t seen him for over a month, and he still remembered how they parted back then, after a nasty fight over his lack of interest in succeeding the company.  
  
A small smile creased Mr Kang’s lips as he gave a pat on Daniel shoulders before turning to look at JiHoon. “You know, I always thought there was something strange about you since I came back. You didn’t seem like my old, idiotic son.”  
  
“Hey!” pouted Daniel as he stared at his father, annoyed. Mr Kang just Laughed.  
  
“I understand what you mean,” smiled JiHoon, earning another annoyed glance from Daniel.  
  
Mr Kang let out a sigh. “I still don’t really believe all this. It’s not even logical. My son in a another man body? And you in my son’s body? This goes beyond all reason, yet I find myself unable to refuse to believe it.” Mr Kang put out his hand, which Ji Hoon shook firmly. “Park JiHoon, right?” JiHoon nodded in acknowledgement and a small grin spread across his face. “Would you mind staying in my son body forever? I appreciate all the help you’ve been giving at the company.”  
  
JiHoon couldn’t help but Laugh at that statement as Daniel glared at his father. “I want my body back, you know!” exclaimed Daniel. “You can adopt a him instead if you want JiHoon to succeed you.”  
  
JiHoon gave Daniel a little shove as he glanced at him, annoyed. Turning back to Mr Kang, JiHoon said, “I’m grateful that you feel that way, Mr Kang. But I would like to return to my old life as well.”  
  
Mr Kang nodded with a smile. “Yes, yes… I was just joking. Don’t take this old man too seriously.”  
  
“Joking? That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you do that, Father,” snorted Daniel. JiHoon gave him another shove.  
  
Mr Kang watched the exchange between the two with a knowing look. He placed a hand on JiHoon’s shoulder. “JiHoon; I’ll leave that boy to you now. It seems like I interrupted a rather important conversation.”  
  
As Mr Kang was about to leave, Jin Young and Daehwi suddenly came running into the hall with Seongwoo following unwillingly behind. JiHoon stared in shock as the three came to a stop before them, completely ignoring Mr Kang’s presence. “Jin Young! Daehwi! What are you doing here?”  
  
Jin Young came to stand beside JiHoon, peering closely at his face. “Is that really you, JiHoon?” he asked; his eyes big.  
  
“What? Even you guys know now?” complained Daniel, earning a wide-eyed stare from Daehwi.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” gasped Daehwi. He stepped forward to peer at Daniel before Laughing out loud. Daniel gave him a look of confusion. “Alright; ha ha, very funny. You guys are trying to pull a prank on us, right? There’s no way in the world that you two could have switched bodies!” He then walked over to JiHoon, giving him a rather rough punch to the shoulder. “You can stop pretending, Daniel. Just come out with it that you’re going after JiHoon.”  
  
JiHoon gave Daehwi an annoyed glanced as he rubbed his sore shoulder. “We’re not lying, Daehwi. I really am JiHoon,” he said to him seriously.  
  
There was no way Daehwi could deny the seriousness of JiHoon voice. He swallowed loudly, now glancing back and forth between the two. “You’re serious? I mean, really serious? How- ? Why- ? When- ? Why- ?” Daehwi continued to stutter until Jin Young came to shake him out of it.  
  
“Stop it, Daehwi! Seongwoo already told us!” whispered Jin Young furiously. He glanced back up at the two, still not fully convinced himself.  
  
Jin Young’s whisper did not go unheard. JiHoon now glanced up at Seongwoo, who grinned back foolishly. “They… er… kind of… cornered me, JiHoon. Sorry about that, heh!” replied Seongwoo, fidgeting slightly on the spot.  
  
JiHoon rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “There’s no point in chastising you, Seongwoo. I guess everyone was bound to find out anyway. Mr Kang also knows about us.”  
  
Jin Young, Daehwi and Seongwoo now registered Mr Kang presence as they all turned to look at him. Jin Young and Daehwi quickly composed themselves before him. “I’m sorry, Mr Kang; I did not see there,” said Daehwi, as he bowed his head 90 degree in greeting.  
  
Mr Kang waved off Daehwi’s apology with a smile. “That’s alright. The matter of my son and this guy here is perhaps the more important event of this moment.”  
  
Both Daehwi and Jin Young Laughed along nervously with Mr Kang. Daniel, meanwhile, was looking away from the group, seemingly annoyed over something. Ji Hoon, noticing his foul mood decided that he would ask him what was wrong. He stopped in his tracks as he remembered their conversation from before they were interrupted. He had confessed to him. His face flushed slightly red as his words echoed in the mind. JiHoon felt totally confused. He now had two guys confessing to him. What should he do, who do he accept?  
  
Just Then the sound of a phone ringing thankfully interrupted his train of thoughts. He was about to go and pick up the phone when a maid walked in to pick it up for him. JiHoon smiled at the older woman who then held out the phone to Daniel’s father. “Mr Kang; there is a phone call for you.”  
  
Mr Kang nodded as he headed over to take the phone from the maid. “Hello? This is Mr Kang  speaking.”  
  
The onlookers decided that it was probably best not to intrude on the phone conversation and were about to leave him to his call. However, as they were about to exit the hall, Daniel glanced back towards his father and was shocked to notice how pale he was. Rushing over in a panic, he walked over to his father, barely managing to reach his side as Mr Kang began to have trouble breathing.  
  
“Father! Father, what’s wrong? What happened?” shouted Daniel as he held onto his father. Mr Kang was now clutching his chest as spasms began to wrack his body.  
  
“Mr Kang!” shouted JiHoon. Noticing the dropped phone nearby, JiHoon hurriedly ran over and picked it up.  
  
“Hey! Hey! Anyone there? Where’d you go, old man?” shouted a rough male voice over the phone.  
  
“Who are you?” asked JiHoon into the phone, his voice not betraying one bit of the panic he was feeling.  
  
The voice on the phone went silent for a few seconds before replying gruffly, “Who’s this?”  
  
“I am Kang Daniel , Mr Kang son,” replied JiHoon in an authoritative tone.  
  
“Ah… the woman’s brat,” sneered the man. “Then you are probably missing your mummy.”  
  
JiHoon’s blood ran cold. What did they mean by that? “What are you going on about?” he asked, trying to mask the rising panic he felt in the chest.  
  
“Ah… a little slow we are, I see. Hmm… let me simplify it for you; we have your mother, Kang Cecilia, held hostage with us.”  
  
“You what?” spat JiHoon, his worst fears confirmed. What were they to do now?  
  
“I’m sure you heard me right the first time, brat. You see, your mummy here has been having a little too much fun at our casino lately. To be precise: over 20 million dollars’ worth of fun. However, when we asked her nicely to pay back the money, she refused so now she’s suffering the consequences.” The man on the phone seemed to be enjoying his cruel tease. His voice then became serious. “If you want to see her again, bring us 40 million dollars within 24 hours. I’ll contact you again for the meeting place and time.

Bye, bye!”  
  
“YYAAA ! Wait-!” shouted JiHoon into the phone but it was too late. The kidnapper had already hung up. He felt like throwing the phone to the ground but held back through sheer force of will. JiHoon took in several deep breaths before turning around to see to Mr Kang.  
  
“I called an ambulance already, JiHoon,” said Jin Young in a small, panicked voice. JiHoon nodded in acknowledgement as he crouched down beside Daniel.  
  
“What was that phone call about?” asked Daniel without looking up from his father. He was looking down on him with worry deep in his eyes.  
  
JiHoon wonder whether he should tell the others yet about the kidnapping. Yet He decided against it. “I’ll tell you later. Right now, we need to help your father. I think he may have had a heart attack.”  
  
At just that moment, an ambulance came rushing up the driveway, it’s sirens blaring loudly. Paramedics rushed out from the back of the vehicle, dragging along with them the stretcher and an oxygen mask. Daniel hardly left his father’s side, all his past grudges against him forgotten in that moment of panic and fear for his father’s life. JiHoon followed Daniel into the ambulance as Jin Young, Daehwi and Seongwoo decided to follow the ambulance in their car. The two vehicles sped away from the Kang mansion, their hearts in their throats as their intuitions hinted at worse to come.

* * *

 

**tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lightning Strikes The Same Place Twice**

* * *

 

  
The five of them waited anxiously outside the emergency operating room, Ji Hoon seated beside Jin Young as Daniel paced up and down restlessly by the door. Daehwi and Seong Woo leant against the wall beside, troubled expressions etched into their faces as they looked down at the ground. It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally emerged.  
  
Daniel was the first to rush up to the doctor, his heart thumping wildly as he hoped for the best, yet anticipating the worst. He peered up eagerly at the man. “How is my father?”  
  
The doctor looked down on Daniel with a small smile. “Your father is safe now as he was sent to the hospital promptly. A couple minutes longer and he would have been gone.” The doctor paused as he glanced away, a small frown creasing his forehead. “It seems your father has been under a lot of stress lately and that has somewhat worsened the condition of his heart disease. Something really bad must have happened to trigger this sudden attack, as the patient seemed to be doing fine before this. The attack has worn him out greatly and it will probably be several days before he wakes up. I suggest that only a few of you visit him at a time.” The doctor gave Daniel a somewhat awkward pat on the shoulder before he walked off.  
  
Daniel stood rooted to the spot as he absorbed the information. The thought that his fierce, invincible father had fallen prey to heart disease seemed too impossible to be true. It always seemed like the old man would be around forever, always on his back for being an irresponsible son. But he wasn’t so irresponsible anymore. He was willing to take up the company now, thanks to JiHoon help. And he was yet to prove that to his father. A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, startling him out of these thoughts.  
  
“Maybe you should go visit him now, Daniel,” said JiHoon quietly beside him. He looked up into his face, his eyes conveying his understanding. Daniel suddenly grabbed his hand as he dragged him towards the room.  
  
“You come with me,” he ordered. JiHoon didn’t object, feeling the emotionally fragile state he was in. He knew that it must be a big blow for him to realize how weak his father truly was.  
  
They entered the room, the only sounds to be heard were the beeping and humming of the machines that now worked to monitor and sustain Mr Kang’s life. Daniel went to stand beside the bed, looking down on his father, a blank look on his face. Several minutes passed by in this fashion before Daniel spoke again.  
  
“What was that phone call about, JiHoon?” asked Daniel in a quiet voice that somewhat unsettled JiHoon.  
  
It was some time before JiHoon decided to answer after weighing up the consequences. “Your mother in trouble,” he started simply.  
  
A spark of worry flashed in Daniel’s eyes before it disappeared. “What trouble?” he asked, in that same quiet voice.  
  
JiHoon wasn’t sure that he should tell him in this room. “Maybe we should go talk outside, Daniel.”  
  
Slowly, Daniel allowed JiHoon to lead him out of the room and Daehwi, Jin Young and Seong Woo came rushing up to meet them.  
  
“How is he?” asked Seong Woo with concern. He noticed Daniel’s stoic expression and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy.  
  
“He’s still unconscious, but he looks okay,” replied JiHoon as he smiled reassuringly up at Seong Woo. He didn’t realize he was still gripping on Daniel’s arm until he felt him tense up under him.  
  
“Are you going to tell me what trouble my mother is in?” asked Daniel, his jaw clenched tight. “What kind of trouble is it that could cause Father to have a heart attack?”  
  
JiHoon glanced at Daniel, worried. He didn’t like how Daniel was acting calm even though he was clearly angry. He placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. “Stay calm, okay Kang Daniel?” Getting no response from him, he took a deep breath before continuing. “Your mother has been kidnapped.”  
  
Daniel turned to stare at JiHoon, wide-eyed. “Kidnapped? How?”  
  
“Yeah; how?” repeated Daehwi as Jin Young nudged him slightly in the chest to keep quiet.  
  
“Apparently, Mrs Kang has racked up a 20 million dollar debt with the casino and she hasn’t paid them back. So now they’ve decided to kidnap her and are demanding a ransom of 40 million.”  
  
Daniel now glared up furiously at JiHoon, which was the reaction he had feared. “She owes them money? Then she deserves to be kidnapped. Let them do what they want with her; I’m not giving them one cent,” he declared as he turned angrily pacing back and forth.  
  
That comment made JiHoon blood boil. As He raised a hand to slap him before he knew what he was doing. Daniel turned to look at him, surprised that he would hit him and he was met with enraged eyes. “How dare you think like that about your mother, Daniel? No matter what the circumstances, she is your mother after all. She may have neglected you, never shown you any affection, but that does not mean you should not try to save her. I’m really disappointed in you, Daniel.”  
  
They stared at one another, the intensity of their gaze warning the others not to intrude. Before long, Daniel was the one to yield under JiHoon’s blazing eyes. “You’re right,Park JiHoon. You’re always right.” He gave a small laugh. “I wasn’t thinking when I said that.” He looked back up at JiHoon, a new light in his eyes. “Let’s save my mother, then.”  
  
JiHoon smiled at him as his rage subsided, looking away as he shook his head. “You’re an idiot, you know Kang Daniel,” he smiled. When Suddenly, the mobile rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, an unknown number was calling. “yobeuseyo?” he answered, knowingly suspecting who it was.  
  
“Ah… I’m glad that the bitch gave me the right number,” sneered the same voice from before. “We’ve decided on the details for the swap. Meet us at 2 pm in warehouse 52A at the ship yard. You are to come alone and don’t contact the police. If we find that you intend to betray us, the next time you’ll see your mother will be in a casket you hear me boy.”  
  
“How do I know that you’re really holding my mother hostage?” shouted JiHoon on the phone before the thug could hang up.  
  
The kidnapper laughed cruelly on the other end. “You want proof? Fine, I’ll give you proof.” JiHoon could hear some scuffling noises and grunts as a woman wailed in the background.  
  
“Mother? Mrs Kang! Is that you?” shouted JiHoon into the phone desperately. The others all looked on in fear and worry, Daniel holding onto JiHoon arm tensely.  
  
“Daniel? Is that you? Come and help me! Quick- ah!” gasped Mrs Kang as JiHoon heard a sickening slap over the phone.  
  
“That’s enough chit-chat for now. Remember: 40 million at 2 pm tomorrow, warehouse 52A in the shipping yard,” repeated the kidnapper before hanging up the phone.  
  
JiHoon slowly pulled the phone away as he glanced worriedly at Daniel, Daniel eagerly looked up at JiHoon. “Was isit that the kidnappers want? What did they say?”  
  
“I’m gonna meet up with them tomorrow for the exchange, warehouse 52A in the shipping yard at 2 pm. And I have to go alone.” JiHoon said the last sentence quietly, as if he didn’t want the others to hear.  
  
“What? You can’t go alone, JiHoon ah!” shouted Jin Young as he gripped JiHoon arms. “It’s just too dangerous. We have to call the police right away.”  
  
“I agree with Jin Young. The police will know how to deal with this,” agreed Daehwi as he pulled out his phone.  
  
“No!” shouted JiHoon, stopping Daehwi before he could dial the number. “If you do that, then they’ll kill Mrs Kang.”  
  
“But there is no way in the world we’re going to let you go alone, JiHoon,” said Seong Woo in a determined voice. His eyes bore into JiHoon, telling him how strongly he’s against this.  
  
Only Daniel remained silent. He seemed to be staring off into space, as if thinking something over. “I’m going with you,” he suddenly said.  
  
“No, you’re not, Daniel. We can’t risk your mother’s life,” refused JiHoon. He open the phone again as he began dialing a number. “I am going alone and that’s final. I’m going to give my secretary a call to arrange the money.” He looked up at everyone one last time. “All of you are to stay here. I’m sure everything will be fine.” With that, he turned and walked off down the hallway, making arrangements with the secretary over the phone.  
  
The four remaining watched him walk off, somewhat annoyed yet worried that JiHoon had decided to deal with the kidnappers alone. Daniel and Seong Woo were the two most irritated, sharing a mutual glance of understanding with one another before turning back to see JiHoon disappear around the corner. That look had told the other what they were thinking; there was no way they would let Park Ji Hoon go alone. No way.

* * *

  
  
“… and it seems like there may be a late thunderstorm heading in to Seoul this afternoon, after the hot, humid morning we had. The weather bureau advises that people stay indoors this afternoon, for it seems like it will be a wild one yet.

  
The radio announcer’s voice was abruptly cut off as JiHoon turned off the engine to Daniel’s Ferrari. He was parked at some distance from the outside of the agreed meeting place, a fence partially obscuring the number 52A painted in large yellow letters high up on the warehouse’s wall. A briefcase sat on the seat beside him and he glanced at it with a nervous mind. The exchange was to take place soon, and JiHoon was beginning to have second thoughts about coming alone. What if the kidnappers didn’t stick to their word? It would be easy for them just to shoot him and Mrs Kang on the spot and run off with the money. Perhaps he would have been safer if he had told the police…  
  
JiHoon physically shook his head to shake off these wavering thoughts. This was no time to have doubt in his  decision. He had already come this far, he might as well go the whole way. Stepping out the car, JiHoon walked to the other side where he removed the heavy briefcase. ‘Forty million dollars pretty heavy to carry around,’ he thought spitefully.  
  
As He made his way to the warehouse door, peering at his watch. It was five minutes to two, JiHoon having arrived earlier as was his habit. He stepped in through the doors to where he was met with a dreadful sight. Mrs Kang sat tied to a seat, alone and disheveled in a cleared spot in the middle of the warehouse. JiHoon glancing toward  his left and right for any sign of the kidnappers before rushing over to her side.  
  
“Mother! Are you alright?” exclaimed JiHoon as he kneeled down beside the woman. At this close range; JiHoon noticed several bruises and small wounds on the older woman’s face and arms.  
  
Hearing JiHoon voice, Mrs Kang slowly looked up as hope began to shine in her exhausted eyes. “Daniel? You came for me!”  
  
“Don’t worry; I’ll take you out of here, Mother,” replied JiHoon. He was about to put down the briefcase when he heard the click of a gun. Looking up, he saw four men standing behind Mrs Kang. One of the men, sporting the largest sneer, waved his gun to indicate that JiHoon should step away from Daniel’s mother.  
  
He walked up behind Mrs Kang as JiHoon slowly stood up and backed away, glaring at the man. “What a touching scene between mother and son,” sneered the kidnapper as he laughed. JiHoon continued to glare at the man who transferred his gaze to the briefcase in JiHoon hand. “Is that the money, boy?” he asked, pointing at it with the gun.  
  
“Yes,” replied JiHoon, in an equally menacing tone. He opened the briefcase to show that he wasn’t lying and then closed it. “Let my mother go first.”  
  
The kidnappers all laughed as the leader turned to look at his fellows. “Did you hear that, guys? The pretty boy thinks he’s scary enough to make demands on us!” He then turned to look at JiHoon, a hint of his mockery still in his voice. “As long as you came alone, you’ll be safe. My boss doesn’t want any unnecessary attention brought onto his casino.”  
  
“You can rest assured then; I came here alone. Let’s just hurry and get this over with,” snapped JiHoon impatiently. This earned another laugh from the kidnapper.  
  
“You sure are a fearless one, boy.” Turning to his left-most man, the leader waved his gun at Mrs Kang. “Yu; untie the woman,” he ordered.  
  
The henchman named Yu obeyed, and he bent down to untie Mrs Kang. He then roughly pulled her up to her feet, Mrs Kang leaning against him as she was too weak to stand up on her own. “Argh! You bitch! Stand up yourself!” he complained.  
  
Ji Hoon glared at Yu disapprovingly, before looking back at the leader. “Pass her over and at the same time, I’ll throw you the briefcase.”  
  
The man shrugged and Yu readied himself for the exchange. Ji Hoon watched him closely, and on the count of three, they finally made the switch. Yu shoved Mrs Kang over, Ji Hoon barely managing to catch her as he threw the briefcase. Ji Hoon had thrown the case a little wide in his haste to catch Mrs Kang and the leader of the kidnappers had to go and fetch it himself.  
  
“Idiot! Next time, watch where you’re throwing the thing!” growled the man as he picked up and inspected the briefcase.  
  
“There won’t be a next time,” retorted Ji Hoon as he started carrying Mrs Kang away. The leader just snorted as he then turned away, now satisfied that he had his money. JiHoon had just almost made it to the door when a loud crash was heard in the opposite corner of the room. The thugs all drew out their guns as two of them rushed over to the source of the ruckus, dragging out a familiar form. JiHoon felt his stomach do a flip as he realized who it was.  
  
“It seems like you didn’t come alone, boy,” sneered the leader as he now aimed his gun at JiHoon and Mrs Kang. “It’s a pity, but it looks like you defaulted on our agreement. And just when things were going so well, too.”  
  
“Hey, Mike! This guy is such a cutie ! Could we have some fun with him first?” asked one of the scrawny thugs, a little too eagerly.  
  
The leader shrugged his shoulders in a somewhat uncaring way. “Sure, whatever.”  
  
“Why, you bastard! Let go of me, you punks!” shouted Daniel as he struggled against his captors.  
  
JiHoon was mad. Daniel’s unwanted appearance had just messed everything up. “Daniel, you idiot! Why’d you come? I told you, I can handle it!” he shouted.  
  
“What kind of a person do you think I am,Park Ji Hoon? Of course I can’t let you come by yourself!” retorted Daniel, a little hurt that JiHoon thought him an inconvenience and at the fact that he was right.  
  
“And are you helping me now?” shouted JiHoon, still angry and having forgotten the apparent danger he was in.  
  
The leader of the kidnappers was by now starting to get irritated with this childish argument. He screamed at the two in frustration. “Will you two shut up? It’s so annoying to hear you argue like five year olds! I should just shoot you both now!”  
  
As he was about to cock his gun, the sound of police sirens suddenly filled the warehouse. The kidnappers glanced around them in panic, expecting the police to begin jumping out from behind the boxes.  
  
“This is the police. We have you surrounded. Surrender yourselves now!” boomed a loud voice.  
  
The kidnappers were now truly in a panic. “What the hell?” JiHoon, seeing that they were now distracted, decided to run the rest of the way to the door where he threw Mrs Kang out before running to hide behind some boxes. He couldn’t leave Daniel alone in their hands. He had to help him somehow.  
  
As the sirens continued to blare, the kidnappers soon regained their composure. It was strange that the sirens were going off but there was no sign of the actual police. The leader of the kidnappers then realized that JiHoon and Mrs Kang were gone. Swearing loudly, he walked over to where Daniel was still held captive and pulled him close, pointing the gun to his head.  
  
“I know you’re in here, pretty boy. That siren thing was just a hoax, wasn’t it? There was no police. Come out or I blow this Cutie brains out!” He began dragging Daniel along as he tried to find where JiHoon could be hiding.  
  
At the same time, JiHoon was carefully navigating his way around the boxes in the dimly lit warehouse when a hand suddenly covered his mouth, stifling in gasp of surprise. Twisting around to see who had grabbed him, he let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was Ong Seong Woo. He then let him go when he knew that JiHoon had recognized him.  
  
“Not you too!” complained JiHoon in a whisper. “Was the sirens thing your doing?”  
  
Seong Woo smiled mischievously as he held up a speakerphone and his mobile. “I loaded the siren onto my mobile last night and brought the speakerphone along with me in case we needed a backup plan. And it was just as well, too.”  
  
JiHoon looked away in annoyance. “You shouldn’t have come. Both of you shouldn’t have. Now we’re in an even bigger mess.” He walked up closer to the edge of the boxes where he could peer over to the scene in the middle of the room. The kidnappers were now spread out, searching the piles of boxes for him. JiHoon turned back to Seong Woo. “Listen; I want you to go outside and find Mrs Kang. Take her to safety.” He held up a hand to stop the protest he knew would come from him. “I know you don’t want to leave me alone, but trust me. I have a plan.” he looked up at him, his eyes pleading with him to comply.  
  
Seong Woo let out a sigh. He knew that determined look in Ji Hoon eyes. It was rare that he would see it, but once it appeared, there was no way JiHoon would ever change his mind. “Alright; I’ll do what you say. But you’ll have to promise me that you’ll make it out safely.”  
  
JiHoon smiled up at him thankfully. “Don’t worry; I will.”  
  
With a grim nod, Seong Woo made his way off, slipping out of the warehouse without the kidnappers seeing. JiHoon, seeing Seong Woo makes it out safely, doubled back on his steps. He had passed a couple of interesting bottles on his trek through the maze of boxes.  
  
Meanwhile, the kidnappers were growing more and more frustrated as they couldn’t seem to find JiHoon. The leader in particular, seemed to be the one most annoyed. He let out a scream of frustration. “If you don’t come out on the count of three, I swear I will bust this cutie brains out!”  
  
“Don’t listen to him, JiHoon!” shouted Daniel, earning a sharp jab to the stomach by the leader.  
  
“Shut up, you Fucke! One…! Two…!” The kidnapping leader constantly looked around him, expecting JiHoon to jump out at any moment.  
  
“You ape!” shouted JiHoon all of a sudden. The kidnappers all spun on the spot, trying to discern the direction of his voice. “I don’t really care what you do with that idiot. He’s been a real pain in the ass this past month, what with stealing my body and everything!” JiHoon voice seemed to travel around the room, making it hard to pinpoint his exact location.  
  
“YAAA Park Ji Hoon! What the hell are you saying? You think I wanted this stupid body,?” snapped Daniel back, understanding that JiHoon was trying to distract the thugs. “It’s not even good looking! and your face is plain!”  
  
Even though JiHoon knew he was only following on with the diversion, he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed at his comments. “And you think your body is all that? You smell so easily and you aren’t anything good to look at either! I want you to give my body back already!” As he shouted out the last sentence, JiHoon threw out his jacket which he had doused in kerosene and lit on fire with a couple matches he had found left in the pocket.  
  
The kidnappers stared in shock as the flaming jacket came fluttering down, Daniel suddenly recognizing that it was his own. “What the hell, Park Ji Hoon? What the hell are you burning my leather jacket for? You know those suits cost about as much money as you make in a year!” shouted Daniel in a panic.  
  
Suddenly, several more blazes lit up various boxes in the room that JiHoon had doused in the kerosene he had found earlier. One by one, the boxes lit up, sending the suffocating smoke from the smoldering contents of the boxes into the air. The kidnappers realized that JiHoon intended to set the whole place on fire, not caring that he and Daniel would also be trapped in the blaze. The three underlings were the first to run out, deciding that they would rather keep their lives than wait for their leader’s orders. Daniel, taking advantage of the commotion, elbowed his captor in the chest and shoved the gun away from him. He sprinted for the door, coughing as he inhaled the thick black smoke. JiHoon met him at the doorway and together they ran out of the warehouse.  
  
Outside, rain had begun to pour heavily and thunder rumbled in the distance. Knowing that it was still not safe, Daniel went to pick JiHoon up, who had collapsed coughing from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gunshot from behind and they crouched down instinctively in an attempt to dodge the bullet. Glancing over his shoulder, Daniel saw that it was the kidnapping leader who had fired his gun. Turning back to JiHoon, he pulled him back up onto his feet, both of them drenched to the bone.  
  
“Hurry up, Park Ji Hoon! Let’s get going!” shouted Daniel as they began to run again. JiHoon had parked Daniel’s Ferrari some distance away from the warehouse and they could see that Seong Woo was now standing behind the car on the driver’s side. He, along with Daniel and JiHoon, ducked down as another bullet was fired behind them.  
  
As they set off again towards the car, a lightning bolt suddenly crashed down beside the pair. JiHoon stopped in his tracks as he stared in awe at the slightly hissing spot where the bolt had struck. He glanced up at Daniel excitedly.  
  
“Did you see that, Daniel? We might get hit by lightning again! Let’s try and stand still!” shouted JiHoon through the roar of the rain.  
  
“Are you Fucking crazy? Forget about that! That man over there is trying to kill us!” shouted Daniel as he began to drag JiHoon once more.  
  
JiHoon, glancing back over his shoulder, regrettably followed Daniel. This may have been their only chance to return to their bodies, but if it meant that they would be shot dead first, he would rather be stuck in Daniel’s body forever. Suddenly, another bang was heard and Daniel fell down beside him.  
  
“Daniel!” shouted JiHoon in panic, as he began to fear for the worst. Daniel’s face was contorted in pain as his right hand went to his left shoulder, trying to staunch the blood flow from the wound. “Yaa Daniel! You’ve been shot!”  
  
He glanced down at his shoulder where he saw the rain wash his blood away. Turning back to JiHoon, he began to push him away. “Go. Run. Get away from him.”  
  
JiHoon shook his head as he went to cradle his head. “No… I won’t leave you, Daniel.”  
  
Daniel tried to push him away. “Go, Park Ji Hoon. Please, I don’t want you to get shot too.”  
  
“I don’t care,” replied JiHoon as something wet other than raindrops began to caress his cheeks. The tears stung a warm trail over his cold skin. “I’m not going to leave you alone, Daniel.” He felt a lump rise in his throat. “I don’t want you to die. **I’m in love with you** **Kang Daniel** ”  
  
The kidnapping leader approached the pair slowly, a cruel smirk plastered on his ugly face. He slowly raised the gun as he came closer, aiming it for JiHoon head.  
  
“well well isn’t it so touching a confession you know You’ve caused me a lot of trouble, pretty boy,” sneered the criminal.  
  
JiHoon stared up defiantly at the man, his eyes empty and lifeless, in the way when one knows what fate has in store for them next. Time seemed to slow down at that instant, the barrel of the gun so close to JiHoon head. In the distance he could hear Seong Woo’s faint shout; below him he could hear Daniel moan and before he could hear the click of the gun as the thug cocked the safety. He closed his eyes in anticipation, believing that this would be the last moment of his brief time on this earth, feeling a sort of peace consume his soul. A loud crack was heard and everything turned a blinding white before the darkness came to engulf him.

 

* * *

 

**tbc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update ahh I love action hmmm & will the both of them survive or die...u're gonna have to find out in the next chap...:)


	19. Chapter 19

**_Aftermath_ **

* * *

  
Everything around him seemed to spin as Daniel slowly opened his eyes. The bright light filtering into the room didn’t do anything to help dispel the nausea he was feeling and he groaned slightly as he tried to regain his focus. Several minutes passed before Daniel felt that he was well enough to open his eyes fully.  
  
He was met with a faint sense of déjà vu as a white roof greeted his sore eyes. Turning to his right he saw the metal sidebars of the hospital bed he was lying in and a white bedside table upon which sat a vase of white carnations. He then turned to his left where he realized for the first time that there was a warm weight on his arm. His mother was laying there, her hand entwined in his as she slept what seemed to be a troubled sleep. Her brow was slightly creased and this awoke a small sense of happiness in his heart. It was obvious that his mother was worried for him, to have fallen asleep by his side. Daniel hadn’t seen his mother show any concern for him since he was little. He squeezed his mother’s hand gently, stirring her awake. Mrs Kang sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes before they widened in shock.  
  
“Daniel ah! You’re awake! I’m so happy that you’re okay!” she shouted in joy as tears threatened to fall. “I was starting to fear that you would never wake.”  
  
Daniel couldn’t help but smile as he heard those words from his mother. “I’m glad that you even care about me, Omma,” croaked Daniel. He was slightly thirsty and his voice was hoarse.  
  
Mrs Kang noticed this and went to get Daniel a glass of water, which he drank gratefully. “Of course I care about you, Daniel. But I didn’t realize how much until now,” she said in a soft voice as she looked away ashamed. “When that lightning bolt hit the two of you, I felt as if the whole world had stopped. I realized how scared I was of losing you, my only son.”  
  
Daniel was stunned by this sudden revelation. He felt a twinge of sadness as he noticed the bruises and wounds on his mother’s face. “Does it hurt?” he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
Mrs Kang turned back to smile at her son. “Of course it hurts. But it’s alright now, thanks to you and your friends. But that guy you were with is a lot worse off than me. He was shot besides being struck by lightning, the poor thing.”  
  
“That guy?” repeated Daniel, wondering who his mother was talking about. Memories of his last moments before the brilliant white flash that must have been the lightning bolt returned to him. He remembered the sound of a gunshot and the sudden burst of a searing pain from his left shoulder. His hand subconsciously went to his shoulder to feel the wound but it wasn’t there. Then he realized that there was something amiss about this whole situation.  
  
It finally dawned on him what it was. “Mother…” he began slowly. “Do you have a mirror by any chance?”  
  
Mrs Kang cocked an eyebrow at her son’s strange request. “Sure I do, Daniel. Just wait a moment.” She turned to grab her handbag from the couch behind and pulled out a compact mirror. “Here you go.”  
  
Daniel nervously took the compact from his mother’s hand, trying to still the excitement that was building up in his heart. He hoped desperately that his guess wasn’t wrong. Slowly, he opened the compact and the sight he was greeted with in the mirror sent his heart to the roof. It was his old face staring back at him through the tiny mirror. His hand went to his face as he rubbed his chin, feeling his cheekbones and eyes to confirm that what he was seeing was real. He then turned to look at his mother, his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
“I’m finally back in my body, Omma!” he shouted with joy as he gripped his mother tightly on the shoulders.  
  
Mrs Kang couldn’t help but smile back in return at her son’s infectious grin, even though she was utterly confused. “What in the world are you talking about, Daniel?”  
  
“I’m back in my body! I’m no longer stuck in Jihoon body! That means Jihoon will be back in his body too-” Daniel’s joy was suddenly cut off as he remembered the state he had left Jihoon body in. He gripped his mother’s shoulder more tightly, an urgent sense of panic now entering his eyes. “Mother, where’s Jihoon? Is he alright? I need to see him.”  
  
“Jihoon? Do you mean the little guy that was with you?” asked Mrs Kang with a puzzled look on her face. “He’s in room 1103 and the last I heard, he still hasn’t woken up yet.”  
  
The news made Daniel blood run cold. It couldn’t be true. He hurriedly pulled his sheets off as he leapt off the bed, ignoring the protest of his stiff and sore muscles. He was the one that was shot, yet it was Jihoon now suffering the consequences of his clumsiness. If only he’d taken more care to look after Jihoon body! If only he’d just avoided the bullet, then Jihoon wouldn’t be the one to lie down suffering!  
  
“Daniel? Where are you going?” asked Mrs Kang as a worried expression crept its way onto her face.  
  
Daniel paused at the door to smile reassuringly at his mother. “ ** _Don’t worry, mother; I’m just going to give the guy I love a small visit._** ” He walked out the room, shutting the door and leaving a shocked Mrs Kang in there.  
  
It took him some time to actually find Jihoon room. He had to ask several of the nurses for the directions before he finally arrived outside his room. It annoyed him slightly that his room was so far away from his and he made a mental note to ask to be moved into a closer room. Placing his hand on the door handle, he turned it and walked right in.  
  
Familiar faces looked up to greet him as he recognized the members of Jihoon family. They all smiled up at him in greeting as he made his way over to Jihoon. As he came closer, he saw Jihoon sleeping peacefully on the bed, his chest rising and falling gently under the sheets. Grandma Park sat on a couch nearby with Jihoon brother Jinwoo  reading a magazine by his side. Mrs Park was seated in the seat closest to the left side of Jihoon bed, Mr Park standing behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulders. She turned to look back down at her Son, stoking his hand in a gentle, loving caress.  
  
“It’s nice to see that you are well, Daniel. Jihoon still hasn’t woken up since that second lightning bolt struck the both of you. However, the doctor said the reason he isn’t waking up yet is because of the amount of blood he lost. I do hope he wakes up soon,” said Mrs Park quietly.  
  
Mr Park gave his wife a firm, reassuring squeeze on the shoulders. “he will, darling. Just give him some time.”  
  
Daniel drifted over to the right side of the bed where he took the only other available seat in the room. His eyes couldn’t leave the look of peace that was on Jihoon face. His hands slowly made their way over to Jihoon right hand which he took up in his. He gave it a firm squeeze as he lifted it to rub the back of his hand with his cheek. “Jihoon will wake up, Mrs Park. He will.”  
  
A faint look of surprise glanced across Mrs Park face which was soon replaced with a knowing smile. She looked up at her husband who also wore the same smile. “I think it’s time we go home and have a little rest, dear,” she said as she stood. She turned to look at Grandmother Park and Jin Woo. “Mother, Jin Woo; let’s go.”  
  
Jin woo hopped off the couch as he made his way out of the room without a fuss. Grandmother Park on the other hand, looked disapprovingly over at Daniel. “I’ll stay here to watch over Jihoon then,” she said, in that stern voice of hers.  
  
Mr Park shook his head as he smiled, walking over to try and make his mother stand. “Jihoon will be alright here with Daniel, right Daniel?” he asked as he turned to look at Daniel with a warm smile.  
  
Daniel looked up at Mr  Park, smiling in return. “I promise I’ll take care of him, Mr Park.”  
  
Mr Park nodded and turned back to his mother. “See? Nothing to worry about, Mother. Now let’s go.”  
  
Grandmother Park grudgingly abided, still muttering complaints and concerns about leaving Jihoon alone with a boy. Daniel watched Jihoon family leave, smiling as he remembered the time he had spent with them as Jihoon. It was certainly a memory he would never forget.  
  
He turned back now to Jihoon, the back of his hand still against his cheek as he brushed his stray fringe away from his face. His hand connected with his cheek and he felt a rush of tender warmth fill his soul. He realized how much he cared for Jihoon, far more than he had ever cared for anyone in his life. He felt his heart twist as his eyes traveled to his left shoulder where he saw part of the bandages peeking from under his clothes. Daniel felt sorry that he had to go through the pain of the wound he had caused, even though it wasn’t really his fault. He continued to reprimand himself as he now moved JiHoon hand to his lips, resting it there against his nose.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jihoonie…” he whispered quietly. He feared the pain he would feel if Jihoon were to never wake up. “It’s my fault you’re now hurt… Please wake up soon. Wake up to tell me how much of a stupid jerk I am. Wake up to tell me to behave, to be more responsible, to act like an adult. Wake up to see that we are finally back in our bodies.”  
  
Daniel squeezed Jihoon hand more tightly as he took in a deep breath. He had to try and reign in some control over his wildly reeling emotions. He knew he was probably a little over-exaggerating the situation, but the tightness of his chest refused to let him think lightly.  
  
Jihoon fingers suddenly twitched in Daniel’s grip, jolting Daniel out of his depressing thoughts. He peered up hopefully at Jihoon face and he felt his heart soar as Jihoon eyes fluttered open. He groaned quietly, obviously feeling disoriented from the days of sleep.  
  
“Jihoonie! You’re awake! You’re awake!” exclaimed Daniel in pure joy. He leaned forward to try and hug Jihoon, but he gasped in pain as he accidentally squeezed his shoulder.  
  
“That hurt, yaa Kang Daniel!” he groaned, but still smiling up at him.  
  
Daniel looked into Jihoon eyes, apologetic. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he apologized quietly.  
  
Jihoon laughed softly. “Is that so? It sure felt like it.” He began to try and sit up and Daniel came to promptly help him up. “Thanks.” Jihoon stretched his arms, wincing in pain as he felt a sharp jolt of pain from his left shoulder. “What the…?” he began, a puzzled frown creasing his forehead.  
  
Daniel laughed at him surprise. “You were shot, Jihoon ah,” he told him with a mischievous smile.  
  
“Shot? How…?” he asked, peering at Daniel in confusion. “Weren’t you the one that was shot?” A look of comprehension dawned on Jihoon face before his eyes lit up in excitement and he realized for the first time that he was, in fact, looking at Daniel’s body and not his own. “We switched back! Then that means we were struck by lightning after all!”  
  
The grin on Daniel’s face spread wider, from ear to ear. “Yeah, we’re finally back to the way it should be.”  
  
Jihoon motioned Daniel for a glass of water, which he obligingly went to get for him. After drinking his fill, he winced slightly as he tried to flex his injured shoulder. “You know, you should have tried to dodge the bullet. Now I’m stuck with an injury that I didn’t get.”  
  
Daniel’s smile now left his face as he frowned at Jihoon. “If you weren’t too slow, then maybe I wouldn’t have been shot!” he argued back, not wanting to reveal to his all the misgivings he had been having over the matter.  
  
Silence fell between the two as they both avoided the others gaze. They sat there, staring into their laps before Jihoon spoke. “You know, I was really scared when you got shot. It scared me so bad to see you lying there on the ground with blood everywhere. I didn’t want to leave you behind,” he said in a quiet voice.  
  
Daniel looked back up from his lap to Jihoon downcast eyes. What he had just said really touched him. He remembered the tears in his eyes that he knew weren’t ordinary raindrops on the face. The way he had refused to leave his side fueled the warmth he felt inside. Picking up his hand once more, he caressed his fingers with his lips.  
  
“ **I love you, Jihoonie my cutie** ” he whispered softly, staring deep into his eyes with all the warmth he felt in his soul.  
  
Daniel’s mesmerizing eyes were all that Jihoon needed to confirm his feelings for him. “ **I love you too, Daniel,ah Kang Daniel** ” he whispered back, his heart beating wildly as he shyly averted his gaze.  
  
Daniel’s smile widened further as he moved his right hand to turn his face up towards him. Jihoon stared back at him with a smile, his spirit feeling as if it was ready to soar away. His charming, dark, brown eyes seemed to draw him in, promising to bring in happiness forever. He wasn’t sure when he had begun to feel this way towards him, but in the instant that he had lain in his arms and his life’s blood was pouring out from him, he knew. Jihoon loved him, just as much as he loved him. It made him feel lighter now that he had accepted what his heart told him. His face inched closer towards him and he closed his eyes in anticipation, awaiting the kiss that his prince was about to give him.  
  
“YYAAA , Park Jihoon! Daniel’s mother said you rushed over -” Jin young’s sentence was cut off as he walked in on the scene. Both Jihoon and Daniel rapidly snapped away from one another, a slight tinge of red on their cheeks. Daehwi and Seong Woo were standing behind Jin young, obviously also having witnessed the scene.  
  
Daehwi was the first to snap out of their trance. “Uh- yeah! Daniel! It’s good to see that you finally woke up.” He walked over to stand by Jihoon left side, giving him a playful shove to the head. “How’s that bullet wound? What were you thinking, trying to be a hero or something?” He began to laugh awkwardly. “It’s so weird to talk with you in that guy body.”  
  
Jin young made his way over to Daniel, trying to hide his earlier embarrassment over having walked in on their intimate moment. “Daehwi, don’t be stupid!” He looked down at Daniel. “Are you okay, Ji hoo? Mrs Kang seemed pretty worried that you suddenly walked out.” Then he grinned as he looked at Jihoon. “But I guess she was worrying a little too much, huh, Jihoonie?”  
  
Daniel and Jihoon exchanged an amused glance with one another. Jin young and Daehwi hadn’t realised that they had already switched back. Jihoon cocked an eyebrow as if questioning whether he should enlightened their friends. Daniel just shrugged as he glanced away smiling.  
  
This exchange didn’t go unnoticed by the two friends. Daehwi’s brow creased slightly as he peered suspiciously at the person he believed to be his friend. “What’s up, Daniel?” he asked as he began to poke Jihoon in the cheek.  
  
Getting annoyed with Daehwi’s poking, Jihoon swatted his hand away. “I’m not Daniel anymore, Daehwi. It’s me, Jihoon ah. We switched back after that lightning bolt stuck us.”  
  
Both Jin young and Daehwi stared at the two in shock. “Are you serious?” they both shouted in unison. They both ran to switch places, now correctly standing beside their respective friends.  
  
“Did you two really switch back?” asked Jin young again, this time peering closely at Jihoon face.  
  
“Of course we did,” said Jihoon as he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Then that means you’re back in your body, hyung’!” smiled Daehwi as he gave Daniel a small slap on the back.  
  
Daniel turned to try and shove Daehwi’s head and he dodged it with a grin. “I’m back alright!” he exclaimed with a smile.  
  
Jihoon shook his head as he watched the two. “What is it with guys always hitting one another?” he said in an exasperated sigh. Jin young just shook his head with a smile of his own.  
  
Jihoon then noticed Seong Woo who was still standing in the doorway, watching the events unfold within the room. He smiled sadly at Jihoon when their eyes met; slowly walking in to place the hamper he had bought on the coffee table. He then made his way over to stand beside Jin young.  
  
“I’m glad that you’re okay now, Jihoonie,” he said with a smile. He glanced towards Daniel who was watching him with wary eyes. Seong Woo turned away, a sad smile playing on his lips as he took a deep breath. “It’s good to see that you’re finally back in your body.”  
  
Jihoon looked up at seongwoo and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He knew he must know what was happening between him and Daniel before he came in. “Seong Woo… I…”  
  
Seong Woo reached out a hand to pat his head, just like he had always done since they were little. “It’s alright; I understand. You don’t have to worry, okay, Jihoonie?” He then turned to look at the other occupants of the room. “Ah… I’m going to miss Seoul. This sure has been an eventful holiday.”  
  
“You’re leaving?” asked Jihoon, worried and upset that his friend was leaving.  
  
Seong Woo smiled as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m booked to leave in two days time. I have to get back to my job in Canada. I’ve been away for a long time now and I think Dad is starting to complain about loneliness.” He leaned down to give Jihoon a gentle hug, mindful of the injury. Daniel clenched his fist as he tried to suppress the jealousy that was poisoning his mind. “Take care and heal up quickly, okay? I want you to come see me off at the airport.”  
  
Jihoon smiled as he hugged Seong Woo back. “Don’t worry; I promise that I’ll come and see you off.”  
  
With that Seong Woo slowly broke off the hug and he turned to walk slowly out of the room. Jihoon watched him go with mixed emotions, unsure of what he was feeling. He smiled before turning away to see Daniel glaring at him. His brow creased as he looked for something to throw at him. “What’s with that look?” he snapped as he lifted his pillow whacking it on his head.  
  
“ ** _I don’t like you hugging other guys_** ,” snapped Daniel jealously as he tried to block the pillow.  
  
“ ** _Idiot_** ,” retorted Jihoon with a smile as he continued to hit Daniel with the pillow with the other uninjured hand..

* * *

 

**_tbc._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys seriously think I was going to let them die? I'm not that evil. But poor Seong Woo is heartbroken... :( Ah well, he can't have'em both, now can he?
> 
> comment and tell me what you guys think ;)


	20. Chapter 20

  
**_Farewells_**

* * *

  
Two days later…  
  
The airport was busy, as was usual for such a place. People were rushing to make late flights, greeting loved ones as they walked out of the arrivals gate or saying good byes their fellows. Ji Hoon, Daniel, Jin Young and Daehwi all stood posted outside the departure gate as Seong Woo walked over to them after having checked in. He smiled at the four, his passport firmly in hand as he dragged a small silver suitcase behind. Ji Hoon looked up at him with teary eyes, which along with the sight of him arm in a sling made his heart twist slightly.  
  
He came to a stop before the four of them, pulling his suitcase up to a stop behind him as he reached out a hand to ruffle Ji Hoon hair. “YAA Don’t start crying on me now, jihoonie. which make Ji Hoon grin a little at how Seong Woo had called him... ''jihoonie'' and i would rather remember your face all nice and clean, unlike the last time I left,” he smiled.  
  
Ji Hoon raised a hand to wipe the tears that were forming in the galaxy eyes. “I’m not crying, Seong Woo. I just feel bad that we didn’t really get to spend much time together,” he said as he smiled back in return.  
  
Seong Woo let out a merry laugh. “Yeah, but it was still an interesting holiday. How often does one come across a friend who has switched bodies?”  
  
Ji Hoon gave a little huff as he looked down at the ground with a small smile. He suddenly came forward to throwing his arms around Seong Woo, much to his surprise. “I’m sorry, Seong Woo,” he apologized softly into his ear. “I’m sorry I can’t return the same feelings back to you.”  
  
Seong Woo was a little surprised at first by Ji Hoon sudden apology. He closed his eyes as he returned the hug with a small smile. “It doesn’t matter, Ji Hoonie. You’ll always be my best friend, the one I’ll always remember in my heart.” He opened his eyes then to see Daniel glare at him, obviously wanting very much to tear them apart. It took Seong Woo some effort to stop the smile on his face from turning into a wide grin. He gave Ji Hoon one last squeeze before he drew away from him. Ji Hoon turned his face away from him in an attempt to hide his treacherous tears, but Seong Woo saw them fall anyway. He ruffled his hair once more with a smile as he then made his way over to Daniel.  
  
Their eyes locked with one another; Daniel eyes glaring at Seong Woo with blatant jealousy whilst Seong Woo’s eyes displayed a small twinkle of amusement. He placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, giving him a friendly squeeze. “You’d better take good care of my Ji Hoon, Daniel.” He leaned in close to Daniel’s ear to whisper, “If I find out you don’t, I’ll be back to take him from you. keep that in mind”  
  
Daniel turned to stare at Seong Woo, his eyes serious. “I’ll never hurt Ji Hoon. I swear upon my soul.”  
  
Seong Woo looked away with an accepting smile, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Very well,” he said, turning around to look at the other two who had come to see him off. “Thanks for coming, Daehwi and Jin Young.”  
  
Both Daehwi and Jin Young smiled in return. “It was the least we could do,” replied Jin Young.  
  
Seong Woo now returned his gaze to Ji Hoon, who by now had visible tear stains running down his face. He couldn’t help but smile at how childish his best friend was acting. “I thought I told you not to cry, babo,” he said as he pulled him in for another hug. Tears of his own were beginning to sting his eyes but he refused to let Ji Hoon see them fall.  
  
“I’m not crying,” denied Ji Hoon, his voice muffled in his chest. “There’s just something in my eye.” He was sure going to miss his best friend.  
  
Seong Woo laughed softly as he patted Ji Hoon back. He was acting just like he had when he had left last time, and it brought back a pang of longing to return back to the time he had spent everyday playing with him in the backyard. The sound of Daniel loudly clearing his throat startled the both of them apart and Ji Hoon glanced up embarrassed at Seong Woo.  
  
“It looks like I forgot myself,” smiled Ji Hoon. He took a deep breath as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. “Take care, okay Ong Seong Woo? And don’t forget to email or call, me too!”  
  
Seong Woo nodded. “I will. And you take care too, Ji Hoonie.” He picked up the handle of his suitcase and began dragging it towards the departure gate. As he reached the gate, he turned around and shouted, “Don’t get struck by lightning again!”  
  
Ji Hoon laughed as he waved him off. “I won’t!” he shouted back at him as he disappeared through the gate.  
  
Daehwi was watching the exchange with a big grin on his face, placing a hand absently around Jin Young shoulders. “Ah… I’m going to miss that guy,” he commented with a sigh.  
  
Jin Young gave him coy glance from the corner of his eye, one of his eyebrows raised. “You hardly even know him, Daehwi. How are you going to miss the guy?” He then turned to glance at the hand on his shoulder, picking it up off him with only his index finger and thumb as if it was something unpleasant.  
  
Daehwi grinned back at Jin Young as he let him remove his hand. “I guess you’re right, huh?” he answered weakly, avoiding Jin Young’s mocking glare.  
  
Daniel made his way over to Ji Hoon, who was still staring at the gate, tears still slowly falling down his cheeks.He had on the face a faint smile, his expression that of one who was happy yet sad at the same time. Daniel dug into his pocket to pull out a tissue, which he shoved before Ji Hoon.  
  
“Here; you’re a mess,” he said, looking at Ji Hoon somewhat disapprovingly. “I can’t let anyone see my cutie boyfriend in such an ugly state.”  
  
Ji Hoon turned to glare at him, before glancing at the tissue that was in his hand. It was slightly scrunched up, looking as if it had been previously used. He curled up his nose in distaste. “That looks disgusting.”  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, trying to stop the smile that was trying to make its way onto his face. “Just take it already, **_jihoonie_**.”  
  
But Ji Hoon had a better idea. As he made his way closer to Daniel, making as if he was about to grab the tissue, but instead seizing his sleeve where he hence proceeded to wipe his face. Daniel pulled his arm away in disgust.  
  
“That is totally disgusting, Park Ji Hoon!” complained Daniel as he looked at his sleeve in revulsion.  
  
Ji Hoon laughed as he poked his tongue out at him. “Serves you right for always being jealous over me and Seong Woo,” he teased. “You’re acting like a kid.”  
  
Daniel glanced up at Ji Hoon out of the corner of his eye, his eyes swearing revenge as a smirk. He decided to let him off this time, seeing as he was now a little happier. “Fine; if I’m such a kid, then will you be my teacher?” he said as he walked over to pull him close. This earned him a hard slap on the chest.  
  
“Let go of me!” hissed Ji Hoon, his face flushing bright red.  
  
“Yaaa! You two lovebirds! Don’t forget we’re in a busy airport!” teased Daehwi, laughing at his friend’s behavior.  
  
Daniel promptly let go of Ji Hoon, a cheeky grin on his face. Ji Hoon felt his face heating up even more turning away, a small glint catching his eye. Peering closer, he saw that it was a couple ring on his friend’s hand. “When did you get that ring on your left hand?” asked Ji Hoon with a smile.  
  
It was now Jin Young turn to blush. He peered up at Daehwi shyly, who had also averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile plastered on his lips. Daniel crossed his arms with a grin as he stared at the pair in astonishment. “When did you do that?”  
  
“Yesterday,” smiled Daehwi bashfully, before turning to look at his friend. “I figured life is short so why not make the most of it? Seeing you guys getting struck by lightning twice and coming close to death made me realize I shouldn’t waste any more time, right Jin Young ?” He pulled Jin Young close to him as he smiled staring down at jin young.  
  
Jin Young gave him a punch on the arm in an attempt to hide the embarrassment. Daehwi let go of him, rubbing the spot he had pinched. Both Daniel and Ji Hoon laughed as they watched the exchange. “I’m really happy for you two,” congratulated Ji Hoon. “When will the wedding be held?”  
  
“In about six weeks,” replied Jin Young with a delighted smile. “You’ll come too, right Ji Hoon?”  
  
“Of course,” confirmed Ji Hoon. he then leaned forward to give his friend a hug. “I always knew there was something between you two!”  
  
Jin Young gave Ji Hoon a playful slap. “YAA Park Ji Hoon!”  
  
The four of them laughed happily, turning to finally leave the airport. As they walked outside, Ji Hoon turned to look up at the sky as a plane flew over their heads. ‘That would have been Seong Woo flight,’ thought Ji Hoon silently. He looked back down to see Daniel standing down in front of  him, a smile on his face and his hand held out for him. As he smiled back in return, taking his hand shyly into his. ‘Goodbye,Ong Seong Woo. I hope you find the one soon, my friend,’ he thought as he basked in the warmth of the Seoul sun.

* * *

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? one more chapter to gooo pls comment be it good or bad . & sorry if it's bad


	21. Chapter 21

**_Six weeks later…_ **

 

* * *

 

  
The science classes at the school had by now returned to their usual routine, after the hectic month during which Daniel had occupied Ji Hoon’s body. People marveled at the fact that he had been shot, and even more over the fact he had been struck by lightning and survived. The kidnapper who had shot Ji Hoon in the shoulder hadn’t been so lucky and was fried to a crisp. The kidnapping of Mrs Kang made headlines everywhere, and Ji Hoon along with Daniel became the most talked about heroes of the town. It annoyed Ji Hoon to no end to have his students constantly pester him for the details that he had to eventually threaten them with the suggestion of a fifteen page report as their term project. That silenced them and no further questions were asked.  
  
Gossip of Ji Hoon abnormal behaviour also didn’t escape Ji Hoon ears. His strange neglect over teaching for a month followed by his sudden return to his strict routine confused many. Ji Hoon figured it was best to let the rumors run their course, for he couldn’t exactly tell them that Daniel had been the one teaching and not him. However, it somewhat annoyed him that the common opinion among his students was that they preferred the ‘mental’ Seongseangnim over his normal self.  
  
Ji Hoon class was working busily on their physics experiments, the aim of which was to build a DC motor from scratch. He would every now and then look over their shoulder to see whether they were on the right track, before returning to hia desk to continue with writing up his lesson plans. As he made his way back into his seat after his third round, Ji Hoon mobile phone suddenly rang, vibrating on silent.  
  
He looked at the caller ID to see that Daniel was calling him. With a small disapproving frown, he answered the phone. “Ne Ahjusshii? What do you want? You should know better than to call me during class.”  
  
“You don’t have to be so cold to me, Jihoonie,” teased Daniel over the phone. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”  
  
Ji Hoon rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Is that all? Then you’ve heard it so I’m going back to work.” He didn’t hang up the phone immediately, waiting for the protest he knew Daniel would deliver.  
  
“Don’t hang up yet! I was only kidding. I only wanted to know if you’re ready for Daehwi and Jin Young wedding tomorrow,” came the reply Ji Hoon had been waiting for.  
  
“Of course I’m ready for tomorrow. You know me better than that.” Ji Hoon sighed as he rolled his eyes. “I only have to go and pick up my Tuxedo from the wedding studio later. They had to make some last minute adjustments.” He heard a small chuckle from the other side of the phone. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Oh… nothing in particular. I’m only looking forward to seeing you in a Tuxedo other than that time during my party Suave . The pants and Hoodie are getting tiresome,” teased Daniel as he continued to chuckle.  
  
Ji Hoon felt his face go red and he turned to hide from his students. “Stop being such an idiot, Daniel. Is that all you have to say? I’m really hanging up then.” This time he didn’t wait for Daniel protest, and instead hung up immediately. He then was about to turn back to his class when he heard the group of girls closest to the doorway squeal in excitement.  
  
“Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?” exclaimed one of them as he pointed at a figure standing in the doorway.  
  
Ji Hoon turned to look at the visitor, already suspecting who it was. Daniel stood at the doorway, a large bouquet of roses in his hand. He made his way over to Ji Hoon, his eyes never leaving his and a playful, teasing smile on his lips. “A bouquet of roses for my cute Jihoonie,” he said sweetly, bowing as he handed Ji Hoon the roses. Ji Hoon, feeling his face flush in embarrassment, grabbed an exercise book that was lying on his table and hit him on the head with it.  
  
“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, idiot?” snapped Ji Hoon before shyly taking the flowers. He felt so embarrassed in front of all his students who were wearing excited grins on their faces. Ji Hoon had a feeling that he was never going to hear the end of it from his students.  
  
“Until you give me a peck on the cheek,” replied Daniel with a grin as Jihoon has no choice but to give him a light peck on the cheek and turning away shyly,He turned to look at the class, earning some giggles from the girls. ''Stop squealing” he asked no one in particular.  
  
“Cute!” shouted one of the braver girls before she and her friends burst into a bout of laughter.  
  
  He now looked up at Daniel with a frown, trying to regain some of his dignity. “What are you doing here though?”  
  
“I came to pick you up,” answered Daniel offhandedly as he sat on the side of Ji Hoon’s desk. He picked up one of Ji Hoon’s text books, flipping though its pages.  
  
“But school doesn’t finish for another hour!” Ji Hoon grabbed the book out Daniel’s grasp and he smiled up at him.  
  
“My meeting at Father’s company finished early so I had nothing better to do than to come and see you,” grinned Daniel, a mischievous glint in his eye. Daniel had continued the double career Ji Hoon had started out for him, and he never heard the end of his complaints over the arrangement, the most common among them being Mr Kang comparisons of him with Ji Hoon. “I can take you to go and pick up your Tux later.”  
  
“I can make it there fine on my own, thank you,” retorted Ji Hoon, sitting back down in his chair in exasperation.  
  
Daniel just shrugged. “I’m taking you, whether you like it or not.” He stood back up, turning to walk around the class. “What are you guys doing?” asked Daniel as he made his way to a group on the other side of the room. He had recognized a familiar face and decided to have some fun.  
  
The class leader, Luna, began to blush furiously as Daniel came to stand behind her. “We-we-we’re trying to m-m-make a D-D-DC motor,” stuttered the poor girl. Daniel couldn’t help but suppress his smile.  
  
“Is that so? Care to show me how it works?” he asked, his voice sweet. Ji Hoon was watching him closely, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was he doing?  
  
“Er… sure.” Luna hurriedly busied herself with the motor, putting it back together. She then connected the two terminals to the DC voltage supply and the motor arm began to spin.  
  
“Well done! That’s kind of cool. I suppose you understand how the thing works too, huh? Perhaps you can answer the other student’s questions next time, instead of them always asking the teacher?” teased Daniel, a playful smile on his lips. Luna turned to look up at Daniel, wondering why he had just suggested such a thing.  
  
Ji Hoon, seeing that something must have happened between him and Luna when he was in her body, decided to step in. “Stop harassing my students, Daniel, and get out of my class already!” He began to drag him out of the classroom, towards the door. The other students in the class began to laugh once more.  
  
“You two make a cute couple, Seongseanim!” shouted one of the boys teasingly, as the other students jeered. Ji Hoon turned bright red.  
  
“You guys had better finish this lab soon or else I’ll make you take a surprise quiz this instant!” His threat sent the students silent as they busied themselves with their lab, the smiles on their faces refusing to leave. Ji Hoon continued to pull the grinning Daniel out, throwing him out through the door. “Go wait in your car until school actually finishes!” he snapped as he shut the door on him, unable to stop a smile from spreading on his face.

* * *

  
  
Daehwi and Jin Young wedding was held at the Bae mansion, a small private party in their garden for only close relatives and friends. A small number of the media were invited, as the Bae’s family company was rather famous in South Korea. Jin Young had gone out of his way to dictate every single detail for his special day, turning it into a magnificent display of white and gold. His favorite flower, the white lily, decorated the garden, their perfume only adding to the magical feel of the day.  
  
Ji Hoon stood off to the side, waiting as Daniel was off to find some drinks. He watched the other guests with a smile and his smile widened as he saw Daniel approaching him with the drinks. He took a glass from him and sipped some of his orange juice as Daniel continued to stare at him.  
  
“What?” he asked, feeling awkward under his intense gaze.  
  
“I’m just thinking how handsome ethereal you look with the hair & eyes,” he smiled as he came to pick up Ji Hoon hand and lifted it to his lips. “You should wear Tux & contact more often.”  
  
Ji Hoon smiled as he blushed. The Tux he had picked out was a simple Black tuxedo with a bow nicely tailored up nicely and fitting him so perfectly. he had taken the time in picking the Tux, wanting to impress Daniel. His hair all blond , having spent some time and effort in dying it blond.He also decided that he would not wear his glasses today and put up with the blue contacts  Daniel wanted him to wear so much.  
  
“This Tux feels so uncomfortable so tight,” muttered Ji Hoon, in an attempt to hide his pleasure at having impressed Daniel.  
  
Daniel’s grin widened even further. “Everything’s uncomfortable for you.” He suddenly leaned forward to give Ji Hoon a little kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”  
  
Ji Hoon slapped him in embarrassment. He then noticed several guy who were eyeing Daniel closely.He cocked an eyebrow as he glance at Daniel out the corner of his eye with a sly smile. “I think there are some guys over there who are interested in you.”  
  
Daniel cocked an eyebrow in wonder as he turned to look over his shoulder. He let out a small laugh as he turned to look at Ji Hoon warmly. “They’re nothing. You’re the only one for me ji hoonie.” Ji Hoon smiled back at him before turning away shyly.  
  
“Am I interrupting something here?” asked a familiar voice in a teasing tone.  
  
Ji Hoon spun around to see a familiar face. “Seong Woo!” he shouted with glee as he gave him a hug. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Seong Woo let out a little chuckle as he returned the hug. “I got an invitation too, and after some persuasive talk with my boss, I managed to pop over to Seoul for a few days. It’s so good to see you again, Ji Hoon ah.”  
  
“It’s good to see you too, Seong Woo,” smiled Ji Hoon as he released Seong Woo. Daniel suddenly cleared his throat behind Ji Hoon.  
  
“If you’re finished greeting one another, there’s some people I want to introduce you to, Ji Hoon,” said Daniel, a rather too coldly. He grabbed Ji Hoon wrist. “You can talk with Seong Woo later.”  
  
Ji Hoon smiled as he rolled his eyes. Daniel really was a jealous person. He turned to wave back at Seong Woo. “I’ll talk with you later, okay Seong Woo?”  
  
Seong Woo smiled knowingly. “Sure; it’s a promise.”  
  
Seong Woo watched Daniel drag Ji Hoon off towards his two friends, Ji Sung and MinHyun, who were busy entertaining a crowd of media. He shook his head, smiling as he turned to make his way over to the buffet table where drinks were laid. Picking up a glass he turned and suddenly bumped into a man, his drink spilling slightly onto his sleeve. He held his arm away from his body as he began searching for something to clean himself up with.  
  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you!” said the man as he pulled out a tissue and began patting at Seong Woo’s sleeve.  
  
Seong Woo smiled up at the man, stopping his efforts as he grasped his hand. “That’s alright; I’m fine. Thanks for worrying.”  
  
The younger man looked up at Seong Woo, and he seemed to be stunned by something. Wondering what was wrong with him, he waved a hand carefully before his eyes. “Are you alright, Mr?”  
  
The younger man snapped out of his trance, smiling shyly. “Sorry to stare at you like that. My name is Lai GuanLin. I’m the school Physic lecturer at Anyang Foreign Language high school .  .”  
  
“Anyang Foreign Language high school . ?” repeated Seong Woo in surprise. GuanLin nodded. “Then you must know Ji Hoon.”  
  
“Park Ji Hoon?” repeated GuanLin in confusion. “You know him too?”  
  
Seong Woo let out a small laugh. “He is my best friend since childhood. He’s also something of a cousin of mine.”  
  
“Really?” GuanLin’s eyes then lit up. “Then tell me everything about him. He never talks much about himself so I’m curious.”  
  
Seong Woo laughed again. “Alright; why don’t we find somewhere to sit first? I’m Seong Woo , Ong Seong Woo by the way.”  
  
GuanLin smiled, which made Seong Woo’s heart flutter slightly. “It’s nice to meet you, Seong Woo shhi.”

  
It wasn’t long before the end of the wedding neared. Jin Young and Daehwi exchanged their vows before a priest, sealing their promise with a kiss. The guests all cheered and clapped; some of them much louder than was necessary. Both of them proceeded down the red carpeted isle, making their way up the steps to the Bae mansion. They stood at the top as the single began to gather at the base of the stairs, waiting for JinYoung to throw the flowers. Ji Hoon stood off to the side with Daniel, watching them play a mocking fight for the best position to catch the flowers. Daniel turned to look at Ji Hoon.  
  
“Why don’t you go and join them, Ji Hoon?” he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
Ji Hoon rolled his eyes. “Why should I? It’s just a stupid superstition anyway.”  
  
“Are you afraid it will come true?” teased Daniel.  
  
Ji Hoon blushed. “Of course not! But that doesn’t mean I’m going to join in.”  
  
Jin Young now turned his back to the group below as he readied himself to throw the bouquet. The crowd began to cheer as they began a countdown. “3… 2… 1!” Jin Young threw the flowers on one, just as Ji Hoon felt a shove push him into the thick of the crowd. He turned to see Daniel grinning as he waved at him before something fell onto his head and into the arms. He looked down to see that the bouquet had landed in his hands and he glanced towards Daniel to see a look of shock on his face. In an instant that look of surprise was replaced by a warm smile as he began to walk towards Ji Hoon.  
  
Ji Hoon took in a sharp breath as Daniel came to kneel down before him on one knee. He moved forward to grasp his left hand in his as he looked sincerely up into Ji Hoon galaxy eyes. “I didn’t think I’d get a chance like this to ask something important that I’ve had on my mind for some time now.” He paused, taking in a breath as he steadied his nerves. “You’re the first and only one that has made me feel so crazy. When I see you with another man, I grow jealous. When I’m not near you, I feel lonely. When I don’t speak with you, I feel like something is missing. I want you to stay by my side forever.” His eyes bore into Ji Hoon, his love for him shining brightly in them. “Will you be my forever soulmate jihoonie?”  
  
The crowd around them fell totally silent and it was as if no one existed but the two of them. Ji Hoon felt his eyes grow hot as tears of happiness filled his eyes waving his hand to brush away the shyness. He knew that he felt the same way he did. “Yes… yes, I will Kang Daniel.”  
  
Daniel grinned boyishly as he stood up, crushing Ji Hoon in a tight hug. He hugged him back just as tight, feeling as if their souls would merge as one at any moment. Daniel then broke the hug as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain bracelet. He placed it into Ji Hoon’s hand and he stared in awe as he realized what the chain with pendant was. A small lightning bolt lay on his palm, its center inlaid with magnificent diamonds.  
  
“I don’t have a ring on me today, but I was going to give this to you later. I had it specially made for you, to symbolize what brought us together.” He then picked up the chain and put it on for Ji Hoon. “The lightning bolt will be like our good luck charm, as it brought us the fortune of knowing one another.”  
  
Ji Hoon stared up at Daniel, speechless. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly, a lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak.  
  
Daniel smiled as he cupped his face in his hands. “I love you, Ji Hoon ah,” he whispered as his lips came down to meet him.  
  
“I love you too,Kang Daniel,” Ji Hoon managed to whisper back before he was swept away by Daniel’s devouring kiss.  
  
The cameras flashed and a shout from the top of the stairs startled the two from their passionate embrace. “YAAA ! You guys are stealing the show here!” shouted Daehwi with a playful frown on his forehead.  
  
Everyone laughed as Daniel and Ji Hoon turned back to face one another again. Their eyes seemed to speak a million silent words with one another as the two kissed each other once more, the electricity which caused the lightning to strike now traveling throughout their bodies in the excitement of love.

* * *

 

**_End._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it guys! comment & tell me alright & thanks for the encouragement , the comment and all the kudos i hope you guys like the ending. see you on the next fic oh & i've wrote a serial killer / detective fic based on nielwink (i love him the killer)do check it out :)


End file.
